Bo and Carly- Eternal Flame
by NikiiL
Summary: Carly Manning manages to move on with her life after her painful breakup with Bo Brady. But Bo unintentionally causes her more pain and Carly ends up alone again. Bo eventually realises Carly's really the woman for him but after everything that's happened, will Carly ever find it in her heart to forgive...and trust him once again?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _July 24_ _th_ _, 2012_

 _Carly was picking up the baby's toys when she heard the front door open. He's back already! She thought; astonished but very pleased and relieved. When he'd told her he was going to be involved in a major drug trafficking bust; she'd voiced out her worries about his safety but he'd laughed; assuring her that he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks._

 _'_ _Don't wait up, okay? I'll be home safe and sound, I promise.' He kissed her soundly on the lips before picking up their five month old Troy. 'Take care of your Mum for me, okay little Trojan? Love you both very much.'_

 _'_ _And we love you too.' She smiled as he kissed their son on the forehead and handed him to her. His warm brown eyes met hers and he leaned over to kiss her again._

 _'_ _I'll be back, don't worry about me. This is something I've done for years…'_

 _'_ _I know.'_

 _He touched her face and stroked her hair, smiled and left._

 _She'd expected him to be out all night but it seemed like the bust was successful enough for him to be home this early._

 _'_ _Sweetheart, is that you?' she called. 'Oh…' she said, disappointed on seeing Melanie instead but put on a cheerful tone. 'Hi, this is a surprise.'_

 _Her daughter's expression was strained._

 _She frowned. 'Is something the matter?'_

 _The three men then appeared at Melanie's elbow, with Jennifer, baffling her even more. 'What's going on, why are you here? Where's…'_

 _Jennifer and Melanie walked up to her; Melanie holding her by the shoulders. 'Mum, you've got to be brave; okay?' her daughter's voice shook._

 _'_ _What's happened?' She glared at Roman, ignoring the other two. 'Tell me, what's happened?!'_

 _Roman glanced at his companions and seeing there was no way they could say anything; walked to stand in front of Carly, placing his hand on her arm. His eyes wore a look of misery. 'I'm sorry to tell you this, Carly; I really am.'_

 _Carly's blood ran cold. Surely he wasn't about to tell her…_

 _Roman gravely gave her the bad news and she shook her head, refusing to believe it. 'No, no…' she whispered, not noticing Melanie's hands tightening round her._

 _'_ _He died instantly. I'm sorry Carly…'_

 _'_ _No, No!' Carly began to cry in pure agony, fighting the hands holding her. 'No, it can't be. He can't be dead! He can't be dead, it's not true!'_

 _'_ _I'm… I'm sorry Carly…'_

 _She glared at the speaker. 'You're **sorry**? You hated him! Why wasn't it you? Why the hell wasn't it you?!' _

_She sank on the carpeted floor, weeping helplessly; soothing hands trying to console her in her terrible grief._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

'How's your Mum today?' Daniel Jonas asked, walking up to Melanie who was at the nurses' station.

'She's okay. Why?'

'Well, tomorrow's the anniversary, remember?'

'Yeah, it is.' Melanie said soberly. 'But I think she'll be better about it now, a lot better than last year. She grieved but she's tough. She had to be, especially for Troy.' She shook her head, now looking angry. 'Fate's simply too cruel. Just when she was happy all over again, that had to happen! It's just not fair, Dad!'

'I know, I know.' Daniel ruffled Melanie's red hair. 'Carly's been knocked over more than but somehow she managed to pick up the pieces and keep moving on. She's a very strong woman.'

Melanie nodded, feeling very proud of her mother; especially when she thought about all the disappointments and pain she'd had to put up with; including the ones she endured to keep her and Daniel safe from Lawrence and Vivian Alamain. Thank God Vivian was no longer in Salem since Carly was just managing to put the last tragedy that befell her one fateful night a year ago behind her. Like she told Daniel, Carly seemed much better but her eyes still wore a look of sadness whenever her dead husband's name was mentioned.

'So what does she have planned for tomorrow?'

'Nothing much. She's just going to place flowers on his grave.'

'You're going with her, right?'

'Absolutely, no way I'm going to let her go I sure hope she won't feel too lonely while Nathan and I are in Vegas.'

Daniel snorted disapprovingly. 'I still don't see why you guys can't get married here. Maggie's really disappointed about that- she wanted to throw you a huge reception.'

'At the Kiriakis mansion where Mum will be forced to put up with the Hortons _and_ Victor.' Melanie reminded him. 'I love Maggie, I always will but I can't stand Victor- you know that. The last thing I want is for Mum to feel uncomfortable around people who still have a problem with her. I told Maggie and Mum that Nathan and I don't want a lavish do; we prefer to elope instead. Mum wasn't so disappointed since that's how she got married. She gave me her blessing and helped me pick out a dress. Speaking of which… when about you and Jennifer going to do likewise?'

'You'll be the first to know, count on that.' Daniel tweaked Melanie's nose affectionately. As he spoke, he felt guilty about his assured future with Jennifer while Carly, who had protected him and Melanie from her vindictive, psychopath of a husband, was all alone. Of course she had Melanie, Nicholas and little Troy but it wasn't the same as having a man in her life. There were many happy couples in Salem; it must be so hard for her living her days as a widow. Carly needed more than going to work and taking care of Troy but no one dared bringing up that subject. If it hadn't been for Lexie's untimely death; Carly would have left town but the hospital board had insisted on her taking Lexie's place as Chief of Staff, so she had stayed. But since the tragedy; no one has seen Carly laugh or smile, even the few smiles she gave were faint or brief and her vivid green eyes always dull. Daniel suspected it wasn't just losing the man she loved, but more like an illogical resignation that she simply wasn't destined to have a happy ending like everyone else.

:::::::

Like Melanie said, Carly was far better than she was the year before. Dressed in black, she lit a candle in church and prayed for his soul. Afterwards, Melanie followed her to the cemetery and placed flowers against the prayer and a quick dab of her eyes, before accepting a hug from Melanie.

'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Carly's face and voice were calm. 'But it will always hurt partly.'

'I know.' Melanie hugged her again. 'He loved you. He'll always be a part of you; remember that.'

'Yeah.' Carly nodded. Placing her hand against the stone, she whispered, 'I love you. My hero, my friend, my love.'

Hand in hand, Carly and Melanie left. Thirty minutes later, someone else placed flowers against the gravestone, staring at the name on it. He had been 49 when he was gunned down; a hero to the last.

 _Why wasn't it you? Why the hell wasn't it you?_ Carly had screamed at him that fateful night; the night her life was over.

Bo Brady covered his eyes. For the past two years, he could hardly look Carly in the eye; much less talk to her about that terrible incident. How could he ever face the woman whose husband had died an untimely death... because of _him_?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Another one bites the dust…_ is what an unkind person would describe Carly's situation. But the Salemites- the ones who deliberately chose to forget the period she was very much one of them- bore no such thought, not even Victor Kiriakis who saw Carly as his sworn enemy. Resentment, scorn and suspicion were long replaced with discomfort and unease whenever they saw her. Either because they nursed guilt they refused to admit or because Carly could care less if they ever mended fences with her or not; with the way she looked these days. When they had called her a home wrecker and a trouble maker and then joined Bo at ignoring her existence; she'd borne everything without so much as a complaint- doing nothing but go to work and return to her lonely room every night. Melanie of course had stood by her; filled with sadness at her mother's silent pain, then Nicholas who had made peace with her, Adrienne who had comforted her. Jennifer had tried being there for her best friend; pointing out cautiously that Carly and Bo could still remain friends- regardless of what happened. But that was more than Carly could bear. Siding with Hope was one thing but such a thoughtless and inconsideratestatement and _thought_ from Jennifer of all people was far worse. So Jennifer, to her distress, found herself and Carly drifting further and further apart- no longer as tight as they once were. Carly was too hurt and angry to listen to her; in spite of Daniel's lectures. Their friendship however revived after Dom entered Carly's life and she decided to put the past behind her. Now that they were both widows, no one would believe they had ever had a gulf between them. But Jennifer at least had Daniel and Carly was alone again; more aloof and silent. Not exactly unfriendly, she simply gave the impression she didn't need anyone's shoulder to cry on, especially from her 'former' friends.

After the period of mourning, Carly managed to wake up every morning and begin a new day. She had a staff of doctors to oversee, patients to attend to and a son to raise. No one knew what went on in Carly's head these days.

On her day off, Carly took Troy to the Horton Square. Melanie and Nathan had departed for Vegas a few days back; she, Daniel and Jennifer had seen them off at the airport, wishing them lots of luck and made them promise to take a lot of photos. Carly was so relieved that her daughter was finally happy; after divorcing Phillip she'd tried finding love with Dario Hernandez and then Chad Woods. Nathan however returned to Salem to claim her back; more forceful than he was initially and at last the couple's relationship was back on.

'I sure hope they make it this time, huh… Trojan?' she said as she took the child from the stroller and placed him on her lap. Troy grinned up at her, toying with the chain she wore round her neck. He was a true Greek, black eyes and black curly hair and he had the sweetest disposition. Sometimes, whenever she bathed him or played with him, she would think of Shawn Douglas. Troy was like him in many ways.

'Would you like some ice cream? Or a hot dog, no onions?' Carly asked, smiling down at him. It was Dom who had given their son the nickname _Trojan_ after naming him Troy. 'He has the looks and bearing of a Greek warrior,' he'd said, holding the baby in his arms. 'A true Trojan from the ancient times.'

'Cookie.' Troy piped out.

'A cookie, huh? Well let's see what we have in the bag then.'

Footsteps made her look up as she was digging into the diaper bag. 'Carly, hi; long time no see.'

'Hello, Lucas.' Carly replied before looking down at his companion. 'Hello, Allie; remember me?'

'You're the doctor who fixed Johnny's eye.' Allie replied, moving a little closer to her.

Carly gave a brief, quick chuckle. 'I mostly assisted him, sweetie.' She looked up at Lucas again. 'I didn't know you were in town.'

'Only for a bit; I came to visit Allie mostly. I would love seeing her more but court decisions are court decisions.' He shrugged. 'How've you been? I hear you do nothing but work since you got the Chief of Staff position; nice to see you out relaxing for once.'

'I may be Chief of Staff but I have to find time to be a mum too.' Carly replied, watching Allie play with Troy. She gave Lucas a slightly antagonistic look. 'And I wasn't aware that I was still a subject of discussion among the Horton clan.'

'No need to be that way, Carly. If Jennifer talks about you, it's because she's worried about you're working yourself to the ground.' Lucas chided gently. 'Maggie's worried too, believe it or not. She said even Grandpa wasn't that hard on himself.'

Carl y said nothing.

'No one's talking trash about you.' Lucas went on. 'You've got to believe that. If anything, they wish you would let them be there for you.'

'Be there for me?'

'Allow them mend fences.' Lucas sat next to Carly. 'You didn't let them come to the funeral, you never returned their calls; you deliberately keep them away.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Carly said coldly.

'Come on, you do. I know you've been so hurt. I wasn't here much when you and Bo got together; but I know how you were treated then and after you guys broke up. You were ignored, I get it. But they are sorry; very sorry about it, especially Bo.'

Carly's head dropped at the mention of Bo, her hands balled into fists without knowing it.

'Carly…'

'Lucas, please don't; just don't.' Carly whispered. 'I don't care. They didn't care when I was all alone, they were horrible about Dom being with me so why are they so anxious to "be there for me" now? As for Bo, I have nothing to say to him. I don't want to know what he's feeling; not now, not ever.'

Lucas took her hand, pressing it when she tried to pull it away. 'You need to know what's been happening with him especially.'

'No, I don't.' Carly bit out; not wanting to scare the kids playing near them by raising her voice.

'For the sake of what he was to you a long ago, you have to.' Lucas said in his most commanding tone.

:::

Bo slid his glass forward and the bartender refilled it. 'Thanks.' he said, taking a healthy sip. It was his third and he was already getting a warm, soothing buzz. It was the best way to deal with his inner torment.

'There you are.' A disapproving voice behind him said.

'What are you doing here?' Bo asked without turning his head.

'What do you think?'

'Before you start one of your lectures; I'm off duty and I'm not a little boy so why don't you go bother someone else.' Bo took another sip.

'Bo.' Roman faced him, his expression exasperated. 'This has got to stop, seriously. Any more of this and I'm gonna have to put you on suspension until you sober up.'

'I'm not an alcoholic.'

'You're sure heading for that title!' Roman retorted. 'You're not just hurting yourself; you're hurting the people who love you.'

'Let me guess,' Bo said sarcastically, pointing at him with the glass still in his hand. 'Hope.'

'She asked me to talk to you; she's your wife, she's got the right to be worried about you.'

'Technically she's not, remember?' Since her and John's return from Alamania after dissolving a marriage they had no memory of being in, he and Hope were yet to tie the knot to reunite them as man and wife.

'Don't get smart with me!' Roman snatched the glass from Bo before he could stop him then grabbed his brother by the arms. 'Bo, you've got a drinking problem and it's tearing the family apart!'

Bo pushed his brother away, his brown eyes ablaze and staggering slightly. 'Go to hell, Roman.' He slurred. 'You don't understand.'

'I understand, I was there that night.' Roman snapped. 'How many times will I say this, it wasn't your fault! The FBI didn't blame you, why keep doing this to yourself?'

'And Carly?' Bo said quietly, his eyes fixed on his brother. 'Doesn't her opinion matter to? After all, she's Dominic Korinthos' widow… no thanks to me.'

Roman's face softened. 'She doesn't blame you.'

'Oh… but you were right there when she said she wished it was _me!_ ' Bo snapped. 'I already caused her so much pain and then she lost her husband because of _me_ , man! I've always had more than she ever had in life, I've been luckier! And look what I did to that woman! I'm even worse than Larry… I swore I'll never hurt her and… and…' he broke off and began to weep, turning away from his brother.

Distressed, Roman placed his arms round Bo; wondering how to get through to him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly was silent as Lucas told her all about Bo's drinking. 'He's coming closer and closer at destroying himself. He's been carrying so much guilt on his shoulders; it's really weighing him down, Carly. He needs help.'

 _Where was he when I was going cold turkey in rehab?_ Carly thought. 'Well, you're talking to the wrong person. Marlena should be the one to help him.'

'If he wanted Marlena's help, he wouldn't be drinking.'

'If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting…I'm not the one to straighten him out; that's Hope's job. No,' she said firmly, interrupting Lucas before he could argue. 'When Bo and I went separate ways; we really did go separate ways and the worst part is; we can't ever be friends again. There's too much hurt; too much anger. And after Dom died…' she shook her head. 'Any form of reconnection, even a platonic one is just too impossible. I can't help Bo. Either Marlena or Hope helps him or he has to help himself; especially when he realizes how it's affecting Ciara. And I'm sure Shawn Douglas wouldn't want to hear what he's doing to himself right now.'

'You just mentioned Shawn D,' Lucas jumped at the unexpected opportunity. 'He's still like a son to you. And he still loves you; he never forgot you and he was there for you when Dom died. Can't you do this for his sake at least?'

Carly hesitated then shook her head. 'No matter what you say Lucas, both families will take umbrage if I interfered. I'm sorry but I just can't get involved with anything that has to do with Bo Brady. Our connection is broken, finished for good this time.'

Lucas Horton knew enough about broken connections- Sami, Chloe- but he was one of the few Salemites who believed it wasn't the case between Bo Brady and Carly Manning; which was why he was trying to get Carly to reach out to Bo. As for Bo, he was nursing a lot more than his guilt over Dominic Korinthos' death; if his suspicions were correct. But he wasn't going to argue with Carly; instead he'll allow nature and time take its course. Shrugging, he nodded. 'Whatever you say, it was worth a shot. Come on, sweetie.' Taking Allie's hand, he stroked Troy's curly hair. 'See you around, little guy.'

'Bye Bye.' Troy waved his small hand at them.

'Bye Dr. Manning.' Allie said.

Carly nodded, patting her cheek. 'See you later, honey.'

Carly stared after them, her arms round her son's waist as he rested on her lap. How could Lucas actually think she was willing to do anything for Bo; even if he just might listen to her? Bo had broken her heart too deeply; to the extent that the memories she'd cherished for so long had been ruined. Pushing them aside had not been easy at all but Bo's actions made it necessary. After rehab, she'd gone back to work with a vengeance; determined to keep going, at least for Melanie's sake. Two things had come out of the whole mess; she and Mel were Mother and Daughter in the proper sense and Daniel finally understood that by giving up Mel she'd saved her life. The sadness was still there but no more urge to numb the pain with pills; it was the period of her life she was the most ashamed ofand she was more than determined to make up for it. Lexie had unexpectedly been very kind; talking to the hospital board on her behalf and Daniel and Maxine had vouched for her too. The board, except Victor, were sympathetic and decided not only to retain her but expunge her fall from grace from her record. And Carly hadn't let her cohorts down since then.

Romance and happiness with a man was out; only work and rebuilding her life.

Then along came Dominic.

:::::::::::

'Drinking yourself to oblivion won't help you, little brother. I wish you would just talk to Marlena…'

'Marlena can't help me.'

'You wouldn't let her! I know you feel bad about what happened to Dom and about Carly but you have a family to think about. You've got to think about them and yourself for once! Do you want to give Hope an excuse to leave withCiara again?'

Bo pushed him away angrily and stalked out of the bar. Sure, move on with his life and not look back … just like he did after hurting Carly. How could he _ever_ move on? He still had a wife but Carly was all alone again… and it was his fault, _again!_

Roman stormed out after him, angrily as well. 'Bo, this has gone far enough; Dom is dead and somehow, Carly will have to admit it wasn't your fault. You may not believe this but everyone's sorry about what she went through. She and Frankie have lots of reasons to hate us; we treated her badly! You're not the only one she's mad at, okay? You've got to stop this, if you want to keep your marriage and family together. Okay, enough!'

Bo maintained a sullen silence and Roman took his arm. 'Let's get you home.'

'Don't touch me.' Bo shook his arm off. 'I'm not a little boy, I'll find my own god damned way home.'

Roman stared after at him, exasperated.

Bo's head was aching as he walked along the street, but the refreshing breeze soothed him somewhat. It was just too bad it couldn't soothe the nagging ache and depression in his heart.

 _'_ _Bo, Hope… this is Special Agent Alan Fielding and Special Agent Dominic Korinthos. They're going to be around for a while to help us with the Cordell case. Fielding, Korinthos… Detectives Bo and Hope Brady.' Roman introduced._

 _Alan had light brown hair and an affable but nondescript face. Dominic Korinthos was another matter and to Bo's fury, he saw the way Hope was checking him out as she shook his hand. Thick, black hair with a few specks of grey at the temples, a neatly trimmed beard and eyes astonishingly the same shade as his. Although he was darker in coloring, there was something disturbingly familiar about him. And to his disgust, Korinthos was wearing a suit that screamed Armani, along with a dark blue shirt, no tie. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was law enforcement officers who likedadopting a James Bond persona. 'Pleased to meet you.' He said stiffly, shaking his hand after Hope was done._

 _'_ _Are you Greek, Agent Korinthos?' Hope asked, her eyes fixed on him._

 _'_ _Please, call me Dom. Third generation Greek but I'm pretty fluent in the language.' Dominic Korinthos replied, his voice resonant._

 _'_ _Pretty fluent?' Alan snorted. 'My man here got French, Spanish, Italian and Russian under his belt; it's a wonder he turned down the CIA when they offered him a job.'_

 _Dom shrugged. 'Too many politics there; I'm right where I want to be. And…' he added, 'My partner and I hope we'll be able to help you crack this case successfully.'_

 _'_ _We hope so too.' Roman said enthusiastically, at the same time glaring at his direction when he didn't say anything. He knew he was scowling at Agent Korinthos but he couldn't help it. It wasn't just about Hope being taken in by him at first sight; Korinthos wore an air of someone who was too sure of himself and welcomed hero worship underneath all that false modesty. I don't like this guy, one bit; he thought to himself._

Bo cringed at the memory and then he thought of Carly and shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

:::::::::

'Roman, short of binding Bo hand and foot and dragging him to my office, there's nothing I can do.' Marlena Black said. 'How can I help someone who doesn't want to be helped?'

'Hope's desperate; we all are.' Roman said. 'He won't listen to me and his drinking's becoming worse. I'll have to place him on suspension soon at this rate. Abe's not pleased with the situation either.'

'Oh no…' Marlena murmured.

Roman hesitated then said slowly, 'I wonder if…' he stopped.

'What were you going to say?'

'Maybe Carly could do something; talk to him.'

' _Carly?_ You can't be serious!' Marlena said, her tone incredulous. 'How on earth do you actually expect her, of all people, to help Bo?'

'Who else can?'

'It isn't a question of if she can, it's if she _would._ The family can't ask that of her, they have no right to ask her for anything.'

Roman's face was calm. 'I know Carly's got every reason to hate us, Bo especially. But if one of us go hit by a bus in front of her; she wouldn't leave whoever it was to die, even if it was Victor himself. She can get through to Bo in a way no one can.'

'But she might think everyone's holding her responsible for Bo's problem and I don't think Hope's going to be happy about this.'

'I'll make her see it's not the case and I'll handle Hope. If she wants her husband to be sober; she better accept any help we can get.' Roman said.

'Well, Carly's not here today; it's her day off.'

'You got her address?'

::::::::

After Dom's death, Carly Manning Korinthos moved out of the penthouse apartment they'd shared to a cottage. It had a porch and a large front garden where Carly had planted several kinds of flowers, giving it a paint box look and a small vegetable garden at the back, the backyard opening to a lake. Sweet-smelling wisteria climbed over her fence, an oak tree with a swing seat underneath and a seven foot Japanese stone lantern on the lawn. Carly loved the place for its old fashioned look and picture of serenity and she found working in a garden, a whole new experience, very therapeutic. Roman found her tending to her peonies when he arrived at her house. Carly saw the two battered looking boots and looked up.

'Hi, Carly.' Roman said, thinking only a beautiful woman like Carly would pull off a smudge of dirt on her cheek and a bandana covering her hair. 'I'm sorry, I should've called first.'

'What can I do for you?' Carly asked quietly.

'Where's Troy?'

'Inside napping and I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this way to ask after my son or engage in small talk. What do you want?' Carly asked, viciously pulling weeds.

'Carly, I'm here on bended knees, because I'm desperate.'

'If this is about Bo's drinking, it's not my responsibility.'

Roman stared, stunned. 'How do you know about that?'

'Lucas told me a few days ago. I don't know what you expect me to do for him but I cannot get involved in this. If Bo truly needs help, he can get help from Marlena or the rest of the family.'

'He won't listen to anybody, he's shutting everyone out. It's affecting his job and his marriage. Please Carly, I want you to help him; there's no one else.'

Carly got up, staring at Roman with cold green eyes. 'You want me to help him back on his feet.'

'Yes.' Roman stressed. 'Whatever it takes.'

'What if I choose not to?'

'Carly, I know…'

'You don't know _anything_ , Roman Brady or rather you decided not to, you and the rest of the family!When I was left in the cold after your brother went back to Hope, did any of you give a damn about me or how I felt? Did any of you think about me when I was in rehab? What you all probably did was judge me and talk about how the home wrecker has sunk so low. Bo never came to see me; you didn't come to see me! Victor did his best to get me fired and get my license seized and Bo and Kayla especially were so hateful about Dom and me. How dare you come here and expect me to do anything to help the man who gave me so much heartache! How dare you, Roman?'

Roman reached for her but she shrank back, glaring at him.

'We've been aware of our faults and we've wanted to apologize to you for a long time now. I know words aren't enough to heal the hurt but please Carly please… forgiveness goes a long way.'

Carly sniffled, bowing her head and looking so sad that it wrung Roman's heart.

'You've carried a lot of pain and hurt but you've never been known to strike back at the ones who hurt you or turn down a person in need. Bo's guilt as heavy as your hurt and I am asking you to help him because I believe you're still the warm hearted little girl you were years ago. You're right, we chose to forget that and how much you and Bo meant to each other… to protect Hope. For all her faults, we love her very much but that was no reason to treat you the way we did.' Roman took her glove covered hands, pulling her closer, looking deep into her eyes earnestly.'I'm not saying this because of what I want from you. It's because I mean it, from the bottom of my heart.'

Carly didn't say a word. Sighing, Roman let go of her hands, held her face between his large palms and kissed the top of her head. 'Call me when you're ready to talk further. I hope soon.'

Patting her shoulder, Roman took his leave; hoping against hope that he'd gotten through to her at least.

::::::::::

Hours later, Carly locked up for the night and went up to bed, first looking in on Troy. When she came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel, her eyes fell on a photograph of Dom placed on her dressing table. He was smiling; his brown eyes warm and one finger hooking his jacket flung over his shoulder. She missed him very much. Carly picked up the silver framed photograph, her fingers moving over his face.

' _Oh God… I'm so sorry!'_

 _She stared in horror at the damage the clumsy stranger's drink had made on one of her favorite silk tops. 'Couldn't you have watched where you were going?' she shouted, grabbing some paper towels to dab at the stain._

 _'_ _Lady, I said I was sorry; it was an accident…'_

 _'_ _Don't you address me as 'lady', you got that? Do you have any idea how much…' she raised her head to glare at the culprit then stared, dumbfounded._

 _'_ _I can imagine how expensive it is and I'm really sorry… why don't I get you some club soda to take care of that.' The stranger said contritely._

 _It wasn't possible but it was right before her eyes. A little taller and darker in coloring, probably a few years younger but she was staring at Bo's double._

 _The resemblance was uncanny. He looked at her in askance; obviously confused at her speechlessness after yelling at him a few seconds ago. 'Are you okay?' he asked solicitously. 'You look like you've just seen a ghost or something.'_

 _Before she could reply, Melanie appeared at her elbow. 'Mum, here you are. Oh, what the hell happened? Did you do this?' she snapped at the Other Bo._

 _'_ _I just apologized, alright? It's not like I meant to spill my drink on her.' The Other Bo said defensively. 'If the stain won't come out, I'll gladly pay for another one.'_

 _'_ _That won't be necessary.' She found her voice at last, her tone cold. Typical, arrogant male…thinking she was angling for payment. 'Like you said, club soda will take care of it. Mel…'_

 _'_ _Sure Mum, I'll meet you at the powder room.' The Other Bo stared after Melanie's retreating back before turning back to her. 'That's your daughter?'_

 _'_ _Yes.'_

 _'_ _Pretty feisty kid you got there. Does she get that from you or your husband?'_

 _Why did he look so much like Bo? Why did he have to look like Bo; who she was still trying so hard to get out of her mind?_

 _'_ _Excuse me,' she said stiffly, not interested in holding a conversation with him._

 _'_ _Hey, did I say something wrong?' he called after her but she didn't look back._

 _That was her first encounter with Dominic Korinthos. The first of many._

Carly put the framed photograph down, took off her robe and climbed into bed; pulling the covers over herself. She went over Roman's words; his apology, his plea for Bo. By all accounts, he was a broken man. She should feel glad over what he was feeling; glad that her angry words to him that fateful night had stung. He deserved it after showing no care or remorse of his abandonment and his attitude towards Dom when they began dating. Yet the idea of him slowly killing himself with drink disturbed her; he couldn't be allowed to go on like that. All the same, how on earth will she be able to bring herself to make contact with him?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I think we should spend some time apart, Brady.' Hope said. 'This thing going on with you… it's driving us further and further apart. You won't let Marlena or me to help you and it's affecting our daughter. She's smart enough to know what's going on. She wants her father back but you really need to get help.'

'I guess you're telling me to move out.' Bo said flatly.

'It will be a temporary arrangement.' Hope reassured him. 'You get the help you need, you come home. And we start over.'

'Sorry if my drinking is so much a problem to you, Fancy Face.' Was the sarcastic response.

'It _is_ a problem!' Hope snapped, losing patience. 'I'm at the end of my rope here. It's like I don't know you anymore; you're just wrapping yourself with guilt over Dom! I don't know whether it's the way he died or how what it did to Carly but I can't take this anymore. It's either you snap out of it or our marriage is over for good. And you won't be allowed anywhere near Ciara.'

Bo gave her a mocking look at the pointlessness of her first threat. 'Fine, I'll move to the Salem Inn in the morning.'

Hope bit her lip. 'I'd rather you left now. I don't want Ciara to keep sniffing booze on you longer than she has to.'

Bo put his glass down and went upstairs without a word. Tears filled Hope's eyes as she watched him. It was a bit heartless but what else could she do? She was sorry about his pain but if he truly loved her and their daughter, he really had to pull himself together and find a way of getting past the tragedy. She had liked Dom herself, maybe a bit too much. He'd charmed everyone with his energy and charisma and always took his job seriously. From the moment she'd laid eyes on him she was struck at how he reminded her of Bo; a more sophisticated and polished version, but Bo all the type her father would have preferred for her but Hope wouldn't have exchanged the father of her children for him. Yet… the attraction had been there, an attraction she'd firmly pushed back. Someone else however had chosen not to.

 _'_ _Do you think you could set me up on a date with that gorgeous FBI agent?'_

 _'_ _You're interested in Dom?'_

 _'_ _God, yes; I can't stop thinking about him!' Kayla admitted ruefully. 'I know there's a little age difference but… he's so mysterious and… just wonderful.' She added with an embarrassed chuckle. 'So, will you do that for me, please?'_

 _'_ _I don't know, Kay. Dom doesn't seem the type to goes on blind dates andI don't want to put him in an awkward position, especially since Bo and I work with him.'_

 _'_ _Please Hope… I really want to get to know this guy better. I haven't felt this way about anyone since the divorce. Do this for me, please.'_

 _'_ _Okay but don't feel bad if he says no. But don't you think it would be weird?'_

 _'_ _Why would it be weird?'_

 _'_ _Haven't you noticed he looks a lot like your brother?'_

 _Kayla hesitated then shrugged. 'Well yeah… but it's not like he's Bo's long lost twin or anything so it doesn't make it make me uncomfortable. So, are you going to fix us up or not?'_

 _'_ _Alright, alright.'_

 _However, it backfired with Dom politely and saying, 'Thanks but I can't. I'm seeing someone. We've been together for four months now.'_

 _'_ _You are?' She asked, feeling the tiniest stab of jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the information. 'Is it serious?'_

 _Dom nodded. 'She's the most beautiful woman in the world and I love her. She's the one. Though, it took her a while to be convinced of it.'_

 _"_ _The one", a very lucky woman from the way he sounded when he admitted he was in love._

 _'_ _Who is she?' she blurted out before she could stop herself. 'Do I know her?'_

 _Dom shrugged evasively then excused himself. Frustrated but determined, she went to ask Alan. 'That very pretty doctor; Carly Manning.' Was the astounding reply._

Hope sank into a chair, stopping herself from going up the stairs after Bo. She was doing the right thing for the sake of their relationship; for their family. When this rocky period was over, they could finally make plans for their wedding; another renewal of vows. They've been through worse and they'll definitely get over this.

'Mummy.' She looked up to see Ciara standing in front of her. 'Yes, sweetie?'

'Why's Daddy packing a bag? What's going on?' the child's voice was shaking.

Hope pulled her closer. 'Daddy has some… problems that he has to take care of, and he has to do it on his own. But he won't be away from us for long, I promise you. We'll always be a family, okay?'

'Is he going to stay at Grandpa's house?'

'No sweetie; he's staying somewhere else. But like I told you, he won't be away for long.' Hope hugged her, her fingers running through Ciara's soft hair, inwardly praying she was right; that this rough time wouldn't stretch further than she thought. After what happened that fateful July night, last year; she'd clung to Bo more than ever before, assuring him over and over how much she loved him than she'd ever done before. People who now looked at Carly with a more sympathetic eye probably felt she bore no guilt over her but it wasn't true. Of everyone, she felt the she carried the biggest guilt. Ever since Justin had told her the elegantly beautiful woman she'd found sleeping in her and Bo's bed was once Bo's fiancée; she'd felt threatened, searching for guile and wiles that weren't there. Everyone had assured her Carly's relationship with Bo was a life time ago but furtive glances and whispers plus the reluctance to further discuss that past relationship had told her that it had been deeper than whatever he had with Billie. Merely hearing him calling Carly by her pet name _Princess_ had made her especially jealous; the relief no one sided with Carly, nor approved of her return sustaining her. When they reconciled, they avoided talking about her, knowing very well they were the cause of her hurting. But with Dom's death; Carly probably hated them both so much that there was no way they could push the guilt away as easily as the first time.

But they were a family and Hope wanted to protect her family, wanted the vibrant man she loved back; not the broken man attempting to drown away his sorrows with the bottle. She was doing the right thing, sending him away.

Bo came down with a leather carry-on and Ciara broke free of her mother to run to him. 'Daddy…'

Bo put the bag down and lifted his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly. Ciara clung to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Please come home soon, Daddy. Promise me.' She whispered.

'I promise.' Bo said quietly, kissing her on the cheek and forehead. 'I love you very much, little one. Remember that.'

Setting her down, he picked up the bag. Hope rose from her chair but Bo didn't look at her nor give a word of goodbye. Upset, she hurried to the door as Bo walked down the path. 'Bo, wait.'

He turned, his face not giving anything away.

'I'm doing this because I love you.' She pleaded.

Bo turned his back on her and walked to the car, not bothering to answer her.

:::::::

Taking the key the receptionist handed to him, Bo took the elevator up to the Salem Inn's penthouse suite. The same elevator Carly rode to meet him for their romantic evening together and never got there. As he put his bag down, he vividly remembered the playful banter they'd exchanged before Carly plummeted very nearly to her death. The whole time she was in the hospital he was scared for her but never doubted for a second she would live. They were so happy and in love; confident nothing and no one could ever break them apart. Now they were even further apart than ever before; too much anger, hurt and pain to ever expect forgiveness from her. Carly saw him as the architect of her suffering; a title he deserved many times over. Bo unpacked his bag and put his things away. Hope didn't have to tell him to leave; he'd wanted to do that for a long time but stayed for Ciara's sake and he doubted he would ever go back to that house. His drinking aside, they'd been unhappy for a long time; especially him. What was the point of everybody assuring him it wasn't his fault when he knew better? A brave man was dead because of him. A brave man he'd disliked and resented and admittedly hated to some extent for falling in love and marrying his princess; feelings he had no right to have. After all, he was the one who turned his back on Carly; forced himself not to think of right did he have then to be angry that Carly gave herself to another man? Maybe in a subconscious way he'd hoped something would break them since he'd harbored so much anger and jealousy at the idea of Dom making love to his princess or rather, his princess allowing Dom to make love to her. Carly was never one for casual affairs. True she slept with Daniel but a drunken one night stand was what that was; _a mistake_ she and Daniel mutually called it. Her relationship with Dom had been a different kettle of fish entirely. She'd made that pretty clear after months of speculation that she was with Dom in a clumsy attempt to make him jealous with one simple message.

 _'_ _A letter for you sir, it came by messenger.' The young uniformed sergeant handed him an envelope._

 _'_ _Thanks.'He recognized Carly's handwriting on the envelope and in anticipation and great curiosity opened it and unfolded the paper. Something fell out of it and he picked it up. It was the North Star he'd given to her so long ago; his first birthday present to her and what served as her wedding ring on their symbolic wedding. The pendant was untarnished and in good shape but the fine gold chain was broken in half. The paper was blank but he knew what she was telling him. She has let go of her love for him and moved on. He stared down at the objects in his palm, his heart suddenly feeling it was being ripped from his chest._

Tossing back the fiery liquor; Bo Brady felt so much alone for the first time in years. No marriage to repair, no peace in his heart and this time, no Carly to comfort him. He had nothing but the crushing guilt. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he touched the small scar on his cheek yet again.

::::

'Good morning, Dr Manning.'

'Good morning, Lucia.' Carly replied as the big bosomed Hispanic woman closed the kitchen door behind her. Lucia Levy was a heroin addict she'd met in rehab; no family, no job and in her opinion, no hope. After she was reinstated, Carly kept going back to visit her and Lucia had been touched by her gift of flowers and books. When she got out of rehab fully recovered, Carly had encouraged her to go back to her skill, designing and making jewelry and she'd backed up her business by giving her money to buy the right semi precious stones and beads and other materials she needed. Lucia made good money out of it to be comfortable but after Troy's arrival, Lucia pleaded to be his nanny; very attached to the only friend she had. She would have done it for free but Carly wouldn't hear of it. The only times Lucia didn't come were doing Carly's days off, those when the days she was at her worktable.

'Good morning my dove,' Lucia bent to kiss the child sitting on his high chair; stroking his hair.

'Roman Brady came by to see me.' Carly said, not beating about the bush as she poured herself some coffee.

Lucia put down her large straw bag and took off her coat. 'What did he want with you?'

Carly told her and Lucia shook her head in disbelief. 'What will you do?'

Carly shrugged. 'I don't know… yet. It's not my place to interfere; even if I choose to. Besides, what can I do for a man I can't even forgive?'

'Yet his brother thinks you're the only one who can help him. He must have a reason for coming to you with this problem; a reason you don't see.'

'Lucia, my bond with Bo is over. I'm the last person he or the family should expect to do anything for him.'

'You feel you can't help him or you don't want to?'

Carly hesitated then shrugged.

'Either way, you don't owe that family anything. They treated you like you were lower than dust, and you're above all of them.'

'I don't know about that but thank you, Lucia.' Carly drank her coffee. 'I've been thinking about this since Roman came to me. Actually the first person to approach me about this was Lucas Horton. I told him I didn't want to get involved but Roman… he's not exactly a man you can ignore.'

'I can't tell you what to do but honestly, it is not your problem.' Lucia stressed. 'If he truly needs help, let him get help. They shouldn't involve you, especially after the way they treated you and how Senor Dom died.'

Carly closed her eyes tightly at the memory of that fateful night when Roman had broken the heartrending news and she'd screamed at Bo; _why wasn't it you?_

When she'd felt his hands on her shoulders she'd flown at him like a tigress, hitting and scratching his face viciously; until Jennifer and Melanie pulled her away. For the first time in her life, for the very first time since she'd known Bo, she'd felt nothing but hate; the hatred she was unable to feel when he'd betrayed her and left her to deal with a broken heart and her addiction all alone. Bo was able to go home to Ciara and his precious Hope that night but her husband lay lifeless on a slab with a tag on his toe in the morgue which had made her feel so angry and cheated that she'd wanted to leave as many marks on Bo's face to show him the real meaning of pain; give him back the pain he'd given her.

'I'm sorry…'

'No… No… it's okay.' Carly assured her. 'Time's been kind to me; really. It doesn't hurt as much.' She put her cup on the stone counter and picked up her purse. 'I'll be back by nine tonight.' Leaning over her son, she kissed him. 'Love you, sweetheart. Say bye bye.'

'Bye Bye…' Troy waved his little hand at her in his endearing way, making Lucia chuckle.

:::::::::

'How dare you?'

'She's the only one who can knock some sense in Bo's head; that's why I went to her.'

Hope laughed cynically. 'Sure… because she did the same thing when I was gone.'

'Maybe.' Roman said coldly, annoyed by her attitude. 'But I'm not asking her as Bo's ex fiancée but as Dom's widow. Bo feels responsible for Dom's death. Carly's the one who has to assure him it's not true. Carly's not a vindictive woman; deep down she knows her husband's death's not Bo's fault.'

'You had no right to go to her with this, not without consulting me first. Bo's my husband, I should have a say in it.'

'Bo's not…'

'We've been living as man and wife for years and he's the father of my children.' Hope stressed; her eyes hard.

Roman was not ready to argue with her on that. Bo had overlooked a lot of things just to be with Hope so it didn't surprise anyone he stood by her even after it was revealed that John, not Bo, was her husband; both victims of DiMera's brainwashing. That had made everyone also realize, though they never spoke of it, that John was Zack's biological father.

'Bo was my brother long before he became your husband, Hope.' He said quietly. 'I'm not prepared to stand by and watch him destroy himself so I'm willing to do what it takes to get him help. Carly's the last person who would want to help Bo but she's the only one who _can_. Whether she or you like or not, she knows him better than anyone else.'

Hope glared at him resentfully. 'This isn't Carly's business at all.'

Roman finally lost his temper with her. 'Well, obviously, you're more than happy to wear his balls as earrings for the rest of your life! That's what you really want, Hope?'

Hope flushed angrily. 'I won't be spoken to that way. Of course I want Bo to get help…'

'But as long as it's not from Carly.'

Hope was silent.

'When Carly's ready, she will talk to Bo; that I'm sure. And when that happens; you will not interfere, understand?'

 _The hell I won't,_ thought Hope. _That woman's not going anywhere near him, not while I'm still around._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melanie called Carly at the hospital and Daniel spoke to her too. She and Nathan were officially married and very happy. They were going to spend two more days in Vegas then head to Barbados for their one week promised to give them a dinner party when they got back.

'Tell Troy I love him, I'll get him something great. Love you Mum.'

'Love you too sweetie. Have a great time.'

'She sounds really happy.' Daniel commented.

'Better late than never. It was about time Nathan figured out what he wanted.' _Unlike some,_ she thought, immediately despising herself for thinking that.

'Jennifer and I have finally set a date.' Daniel said. 'We hope to get married next month.'

'That's really great, congratulations.'

Daniel cleared his throat, looking rather uneasy. 'Uh… Jennifer wanted to ask you but she couldn't find the courage.'

'What?'

'She wants you to be her matron of honor.'

Carly shook her head firmly. 'No.'

'Carly come on, I thought you two were back to being friends.'

'We are but I'd rather not.'

Daniel touched Carly's shoulder. 'Please… it's important to her.'

But Carly shook his hand off. 'Daniel, no.' her green eyes were hard.

'Daniel raised his hands in surrender. 'Okay. But I really hope you'll change your mind eventually. Jennifer made her own mistakes but she still considers you her best friend. Remember that.'

Carly said nothing and pushed all thoughts of Jennifer's request aside as she went about the work of the day. Later on as she was giving instructions to Maxine she turned when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

'Hello, Mrs. Brady.' Maxine greeted.

Hope ignored her, her eyes fixed Carly.

'What do you want?' Carly asked calmly.

'I came here to tell you to stay out of my family's business. I know Roman came to you but it's not your place to do anything for Bo. Bo will be fine, once he gets help from the right source. You understand me, Carly?'

'What I don't understand is, why you feel you have the right to talk to me the way you're doing now.'

'I'm being as polite as I can.' Hope replied, her tone indicating no such thing. 'I'm sorry Bo hurt you; okay? I had something to do with that, I know. But whatever Roman told you, there's nothing you can do that a psychiatrist and counseling can't. So, just stay out of it.'

Maxine stared at Hope, unable to believe what she was hearing. 'You're unbelievably shallow, you know that? This woman's husband died because of yours and you're here saying all these things to her face?'

'Stay out of this Maxine…'

'No, she won't stay out it.' Jennifer appeared at Hope's elbow, glaring at her cousin. 'Carly's still grieving for the man she lost but that doesn't stop you from thinking she's a threat to you!'

'It's not like that…'

'Oh, shut up Hope, just shut up! This isn't about Bo, it's about your own insecurity. When will you ever grow up?'

Hope glanced at Carly then at Jennifer, taken aback and embarrassed. 'Listen to me, I didn't mean…'

'I'm so ashamed of you right now and I know Grandma would be too if she was alive to hear you.'

That hit a nerve. 'It is not her place!' she spat.

'You're right, it's not.' Carly replied. 'And if you love Bo like you say you do, you should be with him now instead of standing here warning me off.'

'I probably would be able to, if you'd left town like you were supposed to!' Hope shouted angrily. 'This is all your fault, Carly Manning; your fault! I still have to put up with your damned shadow!'

'If you're not out of here in five seconds, I will call security and have you thrown out.'

'You don't have to bother Carly; I will throw her out myself.' Jennifer said.

'Need a hand?' Maxine asked, waiting for the word.

'I'm going.' Hope muttered, seeing she was beaten. 'But stay away from Bo.'

'Get out of here Hope, or I will say something I will regret.' Jennifer warned her.

Without a word, Hope Brady strode to the elevators. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jennifer slipped her arms round Carly but Carly pushed her away. 'Don't.'

'Carly please…'

'I want to be alone.' Carly walked away. Jennifer stared at her helplessly.

'That woman's been through enough. And now, that cousin of yours had to do this? How could you ever have stuck up for her?'

Tears flowed down Jennifer's cheeks. 'I don't know that myself, Maxine.'

::::::

 _'Mrs._ _Carly.' Lucia whispered; touching her arm. 'You have visitors.'_

 _She didn't move. Dom's funeral was tomorrow. She was lying on her side of the big bed she'd shared with him; a framed photograph of him clutched to her chest._

 _Frankie entered the room, walking up to his sister to sit beside her. 'Carly, Bo's here to see you; Hope's with him. So's Caroline, Victor and Maggie.' Since he found out about Carly's treatment by the family, he stopped calling Caroline 'Mum'._

 _'_ _Those people are in my house?' she whispered, not looking at him._

 _'_ _Mel and Nick told them to leave but they don't want to without seeing you first.'_

 _'_ _No… no…' she shook her head at them. 'I don't want to see them. Tell them to leave.'_

 _'_ _Okay.' Frankie touched her arm. 'They said they'll see you at the funeral tomorrow, if you can't come out.'_

 _'_ _I don't want them there.' She turned to him, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'You tell them to stay away. I don't want those hypocrites at my husband's funeral, do you understand me? If they dare, I'll have them thrown out even if I have to make a scene. They're to stay away, all of them… especially Bo and HER… away!' she shouted._

 _Frankie hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. 'Lucia, tell them they are not to come tomorrow. Carly insists on it. Understood?'_

 _'_ _Understood.'_

 _She stayed in her brother's arms for a long time. The following day, Dominic Korinthos was buried, his casket draped by the flag which was folded up and handed over to her. The Bradys and the Hortons were not present; except Shawn Douglas who showed up just as the casket was being lowered into the grave._

Carly rubbed her aching head, unable to relax as she lay on the couch in her office, formerly Lexie's. As Chief of Staff she was supposed to be composed and always on alert but a certain self centered, petulant, insecure woman's visit had angered her. She'd stopped pondering over why Bo had left her for such a woman a long time ago; after all she was once married to two worthless bastards who almost took her life. But Dom had made her forget all her unhappiness. Because of his uncanny to resemblance to Bo, for a very long time she'd treated him with as much meanness as she could, refusing to have anything to do with men again but he kept coming back for more; annoyingly persistent yet gentle with urged her several times to give him a chance after he replaced the top he'd ruined at the bar with an expensive Gucci one and a note of apology.

Dom, it turned out, was not Bo, even if he did look like him. Like Bo, he was of Greek heritage, but both parents were Greek and of royal blood. He got his education in Harvard, more to spite his snobbish parentswho wanted him to go to Cambridge in England. He had a brother and a sister, both married and closer to him than Petros and Ianthe Korinthos ever were. He had degrees in Criminology, Psychology, Cryptology and Linguistics; further angering his father, who had hoped he would join the family business like his brother Stavros.

 _I'm no man's puppet, I chose what to follow and that's my own path,_ he said.

Stavros, Irina and their spouses were at the funeral. They were very kind to her; Stavros especially solicitous. They called her from time to time to see how she and Troy were. Petros and Ianthe didn't want to know her or Troy. Luckily they had no say about Dom's estate, which he had willed to their was never close to her own parents so she could care less about the disdainful pair.

Dom had liked classical and New Age music; Yanni especially. Bo was more rock and country. Dom had liked period movies, Bo was a Woody Allen fan.

Against her better judgment , she'd found herself liking him more and more; coffee at _The Java_ turning to dates. Victor had seen them dinning at _The Wings_ , walked up to their table and told Dom he was dating the town whore who wasn't capable of staying with any man. Dom had dragged her away from the place after punching Victor out. They had walked to the pier, sat on a bench and talked all night until dawn; holding hands. As soon as she was done with her history, Dom had kissed her on the mouth, holding her tight in his arms. Maggie, obviously embarrassed, had left her a note of abject apology at the Salem Inn's reception desk. Carly found herself growing closer to Dom after that talk at the pier.

 _Dinner was excellent. Dom had fixed it all himself, refusing to let her help him; she was his honored guest. This wasn't their first date but the first time she was having dinner at his penthouse apartment. With soft music playing on the background, they dined on lobster bisque, rack of lamb and for desert, chocolate mousse._

 _'_ _Excellent,' she said after taking a sip of the Cabernet Sauvignon he poured out for her. 'And dinner was delicious.' She smiled at him as she relaxed against his Italian leather couch._

 _Dom smiled, his eyes warm. 'It was a pleasure.' He sipped his own drink. 'You have a hearty appetite; I like that. Most women would prefer to nibble on a celery stalk.'_

 _'_ _Oh no…' she chuckled. 'I like food too much to settle for that. Not that I've ever binged or anything.' She patted her stomach. 'I've got to keep the figure.'_

 _'_ _You've got a great figure, Carly Manning.' His smile was knowing. 'Of course you already know that.'_

 _She suddenly felt flutters in her stomach at the way he was looking at her. Again. She was so drawn to this man who's gone past her defenses, she simply couldn't help it._

 _'_ _What are you thinking about?'_

 _'_ _You.' She admitted._

 _'_ _Good thoughts I hope?'_

 _'_ _Of course.' She reached out to cup his jaw. 'All I can think of is how wonderful you are.'_

 _'_ _I can say the same thing about you, and more.' He took her hand and pressed his lips against it. Leaning over, he kissed her and she responded to his passion like his previous kisses. But this one was different; more intense._

 _Dom broke the kiss to take her glass from her, setting both glasses on the table. She held him by the shoulders as he kissed her again, moving to her neck, down her cleavage. She found herself wanting him, badly._

 _Dom unbuttoned her blouse, pulling the material down her shoulders; helping her with his black shirt. She ran her fingers over his muscular shoulders and chest. It wasn't covered with hair like Bo's but on the left side there was a very large tattoo of a dragon, spreading over his left shoulder. Impulsively, she leaned over to kiss his chest, making him sigh deeply._

 _But when he lowered her on the couch, covering her body with his, she stiffened. What was she doing? Bo was the only man she belonged to, will always belonged to. No… no… this wasn't right, she loved Bo… this man was NOT Bo! Looking like Bo Brady didn't make him Bo Brady, this was all wrong! She pushed at his shoulders, turning her head away._

 _She felt him staring down at her. 'Carly?'_

 _'_ _I can't, I can't…' her eyes filled with tears._

 _Cursing, he got off her._

 _'_ _I'm so sorry!' she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. 'I thought I was ready…'_

 _'_ _For God sake…'_

 _'_ _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dom… I thought…'_

 _'_ _I thought so too.' His voice was tight with anger. 'I thought you were over that guy but clearly I was wrong. I feel like a fool.'_

 _Carly sat up, reaching for her blouse, sniffling. Dom was angrily slipping on his shirt._

 _'_ _I didn't mean to hurt you, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be with a woman like me.'_

 _'_ _You're hurting yourself more than you're hurting me!' he spat. 'How long are you going to hold on to a love that's so pointless? Look at the way the son of a bitch treated you! He doesn't love you, he probably never did!'_

 _'_ _Stop it!' she sobbed._

 _'_ _When will you get that into your skull and move on with your life? Huh? The day he broke up with you was the day he stopped thinking of you! Carly, you've got to choose; to either be with me or keep wallowing in misery and self pity!'_

 _Weeping, she grabbed her purse and let herself out._

'Carly? May I come in?'

Carly sat up. Jennifer stood at the doorway. 'Lunch?' she held up a large bag with Chinese writings on it, her expression hopeful. She held up a smaller bag in her other hand. 'I have Rocky Road too, your favorite.'

Carly hesitated then nodded.

'Great…' Jennifer closed the door and set the food out for them while Carly brought out bottled water from the small fridge.

'Listen…' Jennifer said in the middle of sweet and sour chicken. 'I'm not here to apologize for Hope or make excuses for her.'

'You don't have to do this…'

'I want to, please. I almost lost your friendship forever and if you never speak to me again, I understand. You've shut me out since Dom died and I want us to be best friends again. Hope's my cousin but you're like a sister to me, Carly. Let me be there for you like I wasn't when…' Jennifer bit her lip at the memory of that awful time. Carly was silent, picking at her food with her chop sticks.

'A lot of things have changed except for my regard for you. It wasn't my place to judge your relationship with Bo. I should have accepted that he was happy with you instead of being such an ass about it.'

'You know, you've told me this already; after we reconnected. We reconnected after Dom and I got together. What did it matter if my relationship with Bo was okay with you? He left me, remember?'

'We reconnected yes, but after Dom was killed, you pushed me away. You refused to let me come to the funeral, you never returned my calls. I was a stranger all over again.'

'I… I was in a bad way.' Carly admitted. 'Bitter and angry, I guess. I didn't want to be the object of pity and I felt I had to deal with my grief on my own. Besides, I found everyone's sympathy insincere after the way they were about Dom and me.' Kayla, it turned out, thanks to a conversation Melanie had overheard at the Brady Pub, was attracted to Dom at the time. It explained the baleful resentful looks she got from her whenever they saw each other. Melanie had chewed Hope and Caroline out when they scathingly commented how Carly was only trying to make Bo jealous.

'But I was happy for you!'

'I know Jen and I'm sorry for the way I behaved but at the time I just didn't want to have anything to do with the Hortons or the Bradys. It was hard to accept their support after being ignored by them for so long.'

Jennifer reached out to grasp Carly's hand. Carly squeezed it back.

'I love you, you know that?'

'I know. I love you too, old friend.' A tear rolled down Carly's cheek.

After clearing the take out boxes, they feasted on the ice cream. Knowing that Jennifer was curious to know what Hope was taking about but hesitant to ask, Carly told her about Lucas and Roman's talks with her.

'Do you blame Bo for what happened?' Jennifer asked, watching Carly intently.

Carly said nothing.

'It's not his fault, honey. But he believes it is. This is much more than survivor guilt and it's causing him to be severely depressed. You know firsthand how he takes things like this to heart. Roman's right and so is my brother, you're the only one who can get through to Bo. Not just because Dom was your husband but because you saved him a long time ago.'

'Now everyone's remembering that now?' Carly asked cynically. 'How opportune.'

Jennifer flushed red, bowing her head.

'A lot of things have changed. I can't help Bo.'

'Can't or won't?'

'Both. Bo and I aren't spiritually in tune anymore and you saw Hope's feelings in the matter. He's her husband, she made that clear enough and as his wife, she should be the one to do all she can for him.'

'If she could, would Lucas and Roman have come to you in the first place?' Jennifer pointed out. 'Why should you care about what Hope feels; this is about helping a man you once loved very much. She's threatened about your past with him yeah… but it's not the only reason.'

Carly listened in stunned silence about the real situation between Bo and Hope. So that was why she and John were out of town when Bo was beaten up… she was so puzzled about it the whole time. Lexie had deliberately not assigned her to Bo's case and she hadn't protested because seeing Bo injured and helpless would have made her cry. However, she'd lit a candle for him in the chapel every night until he woke upand Maxine kept her posted on his condition.

'All the same… I can't.'

'Search your heart Carly, please. You once helped this man without hesitation; you didn't have to think. Please, Hope or no… help him now before he's beyond help! Think about this and fast.' Touching her hair, Jennifer folded the paper bag containing the now empty containers and left the office.

 _'_ _How do you know what to do? I mean… how do you know what is right and what's wrong?'_

 _Bo shrugged. 'I don't know… anything that you feel inside. Whatever that you feel is right.' He touched her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 'Whatever you decide to do about what's troubling you; I bet it will be the right decision. Okay?'_

You once helped this man without hesitation; you didn't have to think _;_ was what Jennifer had said. Should she leave him alone in his depression because he didn't lift a finger to support her when she needed it?

 _Two wrongs don't make a right, Carly Manning Korinthos; they never do._

Carly knew that.

' _You just mentioned Shawn D, he's still like a son to you. And he still loves you; he never forgot you and he was there for you when Dom died. Can't you do this for his sake at least?'_ Lucas had said.

Carly reached for a Kleenex to wipe her wet eyes.

:::::

That night, she stared at Dom's photo again. For weeks after the disastrous date they didn't see each other; he didn't call her or vice versa. She'd sobbed herself to sleep feeling so ashamed and confused about it. The medical conference in Miami gave her the excuse to be away from town to think. She took walks on the beach and she did a lot of thinking and soul searching as she sat on the sand and stared at the ocean.

In her room at The Salem Inn when she got back to town, she'd brought out the last things she had left of Bo from the small cabinet next to her bed. A few photographs of them after they decided to live their love again, which she tore up with steady fingers and flushed down the toilet. Then her North Star necklace which he'd somehow managed to unearth and return to her. It was her symbolic wedding ring; a symbol of their spiritual bond.

 _Your love for Bo will always be at the back of your mind, just like his for Hope was there the whole time he was with you;_ her inner voice had warned her. _He couldn't let go of her._

 _Well… maybe. But I know what I feel for Dom now and I'm willing to let go of Bo. He ruined all my memories of us and I'm letting every one of them go,along with him. I deserve to be happy with someone who makes me happy._

So with steady fingers she'd broken the chain, slipped it into an envelope and addressed it to Bo, ready to send it to him by messenger in the morning. Then she went to take a shower and changed her clothes.

 _She pressed the button and waited, shifting her foot nervously. 'Yeah?' Came Dom's voice._

 _'_ _It's me.'_

 _Silence then, 'Come on up.' He buzzed her in._

 _By the time she reached his apartment, she had rehearsed her prepared speech two more times._

 _'_ _Hi,' he said, opening the door wide to let her pass._

 _'_ _First of all…' she said, 'I want to apologize.'_

 _'_ _No, I'm the one to apologize. I had no right to say what I said…'_

 _'_ _Everything you said was true; I was holding on to a love that's pointless. Bo doesn't love me the way he did before. Maybe he never really did the whole time or it's because so much time's passed since I left Salem… I don't know.' She shrugged. 'I spent the whole time away thinking about you… about us. I wanted to be sure that I want to be with you for the right reasons. And I do.'_

 _Dom's eyes were expressionless. 'You do?'_

 _'_ _Oh, I do.' her eyes filled with tears. 'When I'm with you, I see only you; not him. And no matter what Victor says…'_

 _'_ _I don't give a damn what that old bastard says or thinks, I've told you that.' He snapped._

 _'_ _Okay, okay...' She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 'I married Victor then because I wanted to forget Bo after he said he could never be with me. Victor Kiriakis was an escape; a huge mistake. You…' she stepped forward. 'You're a safe haven too but the difference is that I love you. I love you, Dominic Korinthos. I deserve to be happy and you make me nothing but happy.'_

 _Dom didn't say a word._

 _She raised her hands imploringly. 'I've learnt to let go, Dom! It wasn't easy but I have. If you still want me… I'm yours. If you're still angry I'll go away and not bother you anymore…'_

 _In reply, he took her in his arms and she responded to his fiery kiss, her arms wrapped round his neck. He kissed her again and again, his hands moving over her._

 _'_ _I love you too.' He whispered, holding her face between his palms. 'I've never stopped loving you; I never will.'_

 _'_ _Oh, sweetheart…' she sobbed, clinging to him, her face pressed against his neck. 'You're not a fall back, Dominic Korinthos. I'll never exchange you for anything… or anyone… I swear.'_

 _Dom's face was full of smiles, his brown eyes glowing with love as he looked down at her, stroking her cheeks tenderly. 'And you're a jewel, Carly Manning. Exquisite, timeless and the most beautiful woman in the world.' They resumed kissing and Carly held on to him when he lifted her and carried her to his bedroom._

 _This time she didn't flinch when he undressed her._

 _This time, her fingers moved by their own volition as she unbuckled his belt._

 _This time, her body willingly entwined with his and they made love at last._

 _It happened naturally and easily and she didn't think of Bo at all. She was free of the memory of him for the first time since his betrayal. She wasn't lonely anymore._

'What do I do, Dom?' she whispered, staring at his smiling face.

:::::

'You're a real piece of work, you know that?' Roman spat.

'This has nothing to do with her, Roman. I don't care what you think, that woman should keep away from Bo.'

'Great. Just great...the only person who can reach out to Bo, you drive away.'

'I didn't do anything wrong Roman, that was you. You should have consulted me. And you're overrating Carly's past with him just to make me look bad!'

'You bloody ingrate… we did all we could to protect you even though you were the one who left Bo in the first place because we didn't want you to feel bad then. Big mistake on our part it turns out! You threw Bo out but you don't want Carly to help him, what does that say about you?'

'I love Bo!' Hope protested.

'You don't even know where he is right now!' Roman shouted.

'Just stop it, okay?! It's done and I'm not sorry. Bo will be alright, without her help.'

'You listen to me good, if anything happens to my brother; I will hold you responsible.'

Hope glared at him defiantly. 'A former drug addict who killed her husband; that's who you're advocating for now?'

'The irresponsible woman who almost killed my brother is in no possible to judge Carly or anyone else for that matter.' Roman had the grim satisfaction of watching Hope shrink back at his words, stung. Without another word, he left the house. Bo's been missing for about a week now; he didn't show up for work and the receptionist he'd questioned at the Salem Inn told him he'd only stayed for one night then checked out the next day. Caroline, Victor and the rest of the family were frantic and they had no idea where to look for him. So far Shawn D didn't know but Ciara was already crying for her daddy. Roman felt very angry and helpless; praying his brother wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere. He needed to talk to Carly immediately.

:::::::

'Mrs. Melanie Horton.' Carly smiled, holding her daughter's hand to look at the rings on her finger. The solitaire diamond ring Nathan had given her when he proposed was a far cry from the large rock Phillip had given her but she knew to Mel, Nathan's ring was a lot more precious.

Melanie beamed. 'Yeah… I still can't get over it, after I pushed Nathan away and thought I would never see him again.'

'Well, it was because you're meant to be together, even though you thought otherwise. Not everyone's that lucky.'

Melanie's face sobered. 'You're talking about yourself, aren't you?'

Carly shrugged.

'Oh Mum… everyone's meant to be happy.'

'I got you and your brothers.'

'It's not the same, Mum. And you keep saying you're not meant to be happy like you're under a curse or something.'

'I am.'

'Why would you say that?'

Carly told her about Victor's threat years ago; he'd sworn that if she decided to leave him to be with Bo, she would be a widow before she became a bride.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Melanie said incredulously. 'He said _that_ to you?'

'And he did all he could to keep us apart. He tried to kill Bo by rigging the elevator he was meant to be in, he faked his own death and framed me for his own murder, Bo got kidnapped on my bridal shower… by Victor's criminal associates.' Carly shook her head. 'And then Bo was framed for crimes he didn't commit; Lawrence was responsible for that but we were never able to prove it, Vivian made it look like I was killing my patients and then buried me alive! And Lawrence… Lawrence lured me back to him the whole time I lost my memory and I had several years of torture with him.' The tears finally fell. 'And just when I thought Bo and I would have a second chance, he left me. And then Dom was taken from me. And you still think I'm meant to be happy?'

Melanie winced, feeling more ashamed of how she was so hateful towards Carly for giving her up and very sad at what she'd just heard. 'Mum…' she squeezed Carly's hand. 'You're not cursed. Victor's nothing but a bitter malicious old creep. If only I'd known you a lot earlier, I would never have gotten involved with Phillip.'

'If you were born here, Bo would've been your father.'

Melanie's lips tightened. 'Well, considering how he hurt you, I'm sure glad he isn't. If I can finally be happy after giving up on that, so can you.'

Carly was about to reply when Roman and Jennifer entered _The Java,_ looking harried.

'Carly, thank God, we've been looking all over for you!' Roman said.

Carly stared at them as they came to their table. 'What's going on?'

'It's Bo. He's been missing for a week.' Jennifer said, looking upset.

'And what has Mum got to do with that?' Melanie demanded. 'If this is one of Hope or Victor's stupid insinuations…!'

'It's not like that! I need Carly's help. Bo's been in deep depression, there's no telling what he would do to himself.'

'Shocking.' Melanie interrupted, sarcastic and unsympathetic.

'Mel, that's enough.' Jennifer admonished.

'A week?' Carly said in surprise.

'Yeah and I'm at my wit's end here. If you can think of any place Bo could be, for god sakes tell me, Carly.'

Carly ran her fingers through her hair, blinking. Jennifer, who was at Carly'sside, touched her shoulder. 'Carly? Do you have any ideas?'

Carly shook her head, slowly. 'I… I don't. I'm so sorry.'

Roman sighed.

'Bo has a family to come home to. He would never hurt himself… not that way.' Carly said.

'But he's alone and depressed and probably not thinking straight. We have to find him before something worse happens.' Roman stressed.

Carly thought hard. If Bo wanted to hide, where would he go? He no longer had a boat… so he didn't go sailing. Camping maybe?

'Did you try looking for him at Green Oaks? It was our… I mean… his favorite camping site.' She said.

'It was the first place John and I went over to look. He wasn't there.'

Where else would Bo go to for solitude? _He would go fishing... and put up in a cabin._

 _'_ Cabin…'

'What?' Roman said sharply.

'If he didn't go camping or sailing, he would go fishing. He's probably at a cabin somewhere; it's the only place I can think of.'

'The Horton cabin?' Melanie suggested.

'No… that's not near a lake or river, he would be at one that has a place where he can fish.' Jennifer said quickly; looking at Carly. 'Maybe a cabin he shared with you years ago.'

That cabin… the cabin where he first admitted he loved her, it was near a lake.

'I think I know where Bo is.'

:::

Third try and the fish still weren't biting. Bo cursed loudly before taking the bottle of whisky from his coat and took a long draught. Even in the wilderness he couldn't catch a break. The cabin was warm and comfy but he could strongly feel Carly's presence, imagining her smiling at him from the fire place.

He thought about her a lot these days; her and Dom.

 _He stared at the sight of Carly in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the other club patrons who were laughing, whistling, applauding and chanting in encouragement, 'Go Carly… Go Carly… Go Carly!'_

 _Carly was dancing to Rihanna's "Pon De Replay"; all smiles for once and drop dead gorgeous in tight looking jeans and sleeveless green chiffon top. And she wasn't alone. Dom Korinthos was dancing up close behind her, his hands on her waist._

 _'_ _That's my Mum y'all!' he tore his eyes away from the sickening sight to see Melanie in the crowd, clapping her hands and yelling encouragement, Nathan laughing beside her._

 _As if it wasn't bad enough he'd been getting a lot of ribbing at the station about how he and Dom looked alike enough to be almost twins! Furious, he turned away, striding towards the bar._

 _'_ _Bo.' He jumped, totally forgetting Hope was beside him. 'What?'_

 _'_ _It's bothering you, isn't it?' she asked, her eyes fixed on his face._

 _'_ _Of course not.' He denied immediately, hoping the expression on his face was as neutral as possible._

 _'_ _Then what's with the face if you aren't jealous?'_

 _'_ _I'm not jealous; I'm just surprised. I had no idea they were dating.'_

 _'_ _Well, Dom told me the other day it just got serious.'_

 _He stared at her. 'You knew about this?'_

 _'_ _Well, yeah.' She said defensively. 'But it wasn't my business to gossip about it. So what? Isn't this what we hoped, that Carly would move on with her life with no hard feelings towards us? Or you're just not over her, is that it?'_

 _'_ _Fancy Face, please stop insinuating what is not true, okay?' was his cold answer._

The North Star's broken chain was still in his wallet and the memory of that fateful night in his head. He could never ever forget it.

 _Glancing at his watch, he made an impatient noise. 'That's it.' He pulled out his gun and clicked it into place._

 _'_ _What the hell are you doing?' Dom asked sharply._

 _'_ _I'm done with waiting, I'm going in.' He got out of the car._

 _'_ _Are you crazy, get back here!' Dom hissed. He ignored him._

 _He heard Dom cursing then the sound of the car door opening. 'Bo!' Dom grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. 'You hold it right there; it's not yet time!'_

 _'_ _Don't you tell me what to do, I don't take orders from you!'_

Bo shut his eyes, shaking his swimming head.

 _Dom's mouth gushing out blood..._

 _'_ _No… no… no… Dom; Dom!'_

Bo wept bitterly, his chest heaving. He'd betrayed Carly yet had been furious and jealous she'd found happiness with another man. That man was dead because of him hence no peace… ever again.

 _Why wasn't it you?_ Carly had screamed at him, her face a picture of devastation.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, he staggered towards the cabin; his fishing pole clutched in his hand. He tripped over a log he didn't notice and everything went dark as soon as he hit the ground.

:::

'There… that's his truck, he _is_ here.'

Roman parked the car and turned off the engine. 'I'm going to give that moron a piece of my mind, that's what I'm gonna do.' He grimly vowed as he got out.

Carly got out and then hesitated. 'Perhaps I should wait here.'

In reply, Roman firmly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her ahead of him. Resignedly, she led the way to the familiar cabin. The last time she'd come here… so long ago!,she was given a very warm welcome.

 _'_ _Carly!' Shawn Douglas yelled joyfully, rushing straight into her arms._

 _'_ _Oh, I've missed you!' She lifted the little boy up and hugged him tightly, looking at Bo over his head. Of course she'd missed her precious Shawn D, but she'd painfully missed his father more. And by the loving look and smile on his face as he walked up to her, she knew he'd missed her as well._

 _'_ _Welcome home, princess.' He said softly; enveloping her and his son in a bear hug._

Resolutely shaking off the memory, she knocked on the door. 'Bo, are you there? It's Carly and Roman's here with me.' She called.

No answer.

'Bo?' She opened the door, Roman following her. The bed had been slept in and the whole place was a mess.

'Let's go down to the lake you mentioned. ' Roman said.

So Carly led the way, following the familiar trail and then they found Bo lying unconscious on the ground.

'Oh my God, Oh my God!' she exclaimed, rushing to him; filled with dread that they were already too late. Kneeling next to him, she felt for a pulse as Roman called his brother's name frantically.

'Get him back to the cabin and very carefully, he's probably broken something. I've got to get my bag from the car.'

'Yes, go; I'll manage him.'

Turning, Carly ran back up the trail.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He could hear voices, agitated and anxious. Someone was giving directions and he could feel gentle hands touching and prodding him. One of the voices was familiar but in his delirium couldn't place it. The voices then faded off and then he was back to that night, the night Dom died.

 _'_ _Somebody help me please!' he screamed, trying his hardest to revive Dom. 'Wake up, Dom; come on now!'_

 _The gun battle was over but he could care less, he desperately searched for any signs of life._

 _Roman, Rafe and Alan Fielding ran up. 'No… No…' Alan murmured in sheer disbelief. Pushing Bo roughly aside, he knelt by his friend._

 _'_ _Oh my God…' Roman murmured at the sight before him. 'Oh what a mess…'_

'The ambulance is on its way.' Roman said.

'Good. The sooner we get him to the hospital, the better.'

'I don't know how to thank you, Carly.'

'Then don't try to.' Carly removed the stethoscope from her neck, placing it back into her medical bag. 'Have you called Hope and your mum to let them know?'

'No, I haven't.'

Something about the way Roman spoke made Carly turn to look at him in surprise. 'Why not?'

'Because I want _you_ to talk to him before she sees him. She told me about her little visit to you so I know she'll do all she can to stop you from being alone with him.' He looked at her sternly. 'Carly, whatever you feel about Bo right now; I'm begging you again, please. You already know what I want you to do.'

She stood, her eyes hard. 'I think you're crediting me with too much compassion and sentiment, Roman. I'm not 'Carly; the good girl' anymore.'

'Then why were you willing to come with me to help find my brother?'

'I'm a doctor, it's my job! Other than that, nothing.'

'My brother's hurting.'

' _So am I!_ Remember that, Roman; _I'm_ hurting and I've been hurting for a _very_ long time! You can't expect me to say things that I don't mean to Bo, just to make him feel better. It doesn't work that way. I don't understand why Bo betrayed me the way he did just as I'll never understand why I had to lose my husband. Hope's his soul mate, his wife and the mother of his children; she'll be the one to sort him out if Marlena can't. I will _not_ hold Bo's hand again, okay?'

Roman wasn't prepared to give up. Just as he sensed that Bo's old feelings would return when Carly resurfaced after so many years, he sensed that the deep connection between the embittered woman in front of him and his brother was still there and that Carly was still capable of forgiveness. She was very angry and sad about the past events, but not enough to leave Bo to deal with his depression alone.

'Is this what you would tell Shawn D if he was the one making this plea to you?'

'You _leave_ Shawn Douglas out of this.' She bit out curtly.

'Would you refuse him?' he persisted harshly. 'The boy you love like a son; how he would feel the woman who was there for him won't help his father, just out of spite?'

Furious, Carly raise her hand to hit him but Roman gripped her wrist and then the other one tightly; looking deep into her eyes.

'You're not a vindictive woman, Carly; you've never been- not even to your enemies. It's the hurt and pain talking, not your heart. I understand, I really do but don't let it blind you. Please don't.'

:::::::

When Bo finally opened his eyes he found himself lying in a hospital bed, hooked to a monitor and I.V. His head ached badly and his mouth felt very dry.

'You're awake, about time too.'

He turned to see his brother sitting on a chair by the bed. 'How do you feel?' Roman asked quietly.

'Very thirsty.'

Roman gave him ice water from a straw. 'What happened?' he whispered.

'We found you lying unconscious; seems you took a bad spill. Your left fibula's broken and apparently you've not been eating right.'

Bo peered down to see his leg bound in a cast. 'You...you said 'we'. Who's we?'

'Someone I want you to talk to before I tell the family you've been found. It's long overdue.' Getting up, he left the room and came back with Carly, her white doctor's coat over her plaid shirt and jeans. Roman closed the door behind them.

She walked up to him, her eyes solemn. 'Hey.'

It had been such a long time since they'd faced each other in the same room, the last time being the night of Dom's death and he hadn't seen her since. She looked just as beautiful yet, very serious and solemn and looked like she'd lost some pounds. Bo thought she would pull up a chair but she sat on the bed, staring down at him. 'You had a lot of people worried.'

'I… I needed to be alone.' He finally said.

'And enough space to get drunk.' She added.

Bo closed his eyes, ashamed.

'Lucas and Roman told me about it. When Roman told me you were missing, the only place I could think of was the cabin. All alone with a broken leg…you're very lucky we found you when we did.'

'Funny… I don't feel lucky.' He mumbled. 'I don't feel lucky at all. Dom… it was all my fault, Carly. He died because of me.'

Carly was silent, bending her head as she twisted the plain gold wedding band and ten carat diamond engagement ring on her finger. 'How is it your fault?' she said at last.

 _'_ _Keep your voice down!'_

 _'_ _Well, stop telling me what to do.'_

 _'_ _Bo, Dom… come in.' came Roman's terse voice over the radio. 'What the hell's happening out there, you're supposed to stay hidden till I give the clear.'_

 _'_ _Well, Flash Gordon here got impatient.' Dom growled, glaring at him._

 _'_ _Get your asses back to the car right now before you're seen; we're this close at nailing Cordell to mess everything up.'_

 _'_ _Cops!' a voice at a distance shouted. An Uzi was pointedly directly at him but he found himself very roughly pushed aside. 'Dom!' He screamed out, staring in horror as Dom jerked and fell under the gun shots meant for him._

 _Shouts and more gun fire, as Roman, Rafe, Alan Fielding and the others ran up, exchanging fire. Bo dragged Dom to safety. Like him, Dom was wearing a bullet proof vest but his exposed neck was bleeding profusely._

 _'_ _Hey man… stay with me; you're going to be fine.'_

 _Dom choked, his mouth gushing out blood and then he was still._

 _'_ _No… no… no… Dom; Dom!' he shook him, terrified._

 _Dom didn't move, his lifeless eyes staring up at him._

All she was told that night was that Dom had taken the bullets meant for Bo. This was the first time she was hearing the story in detail.

'If I'd waited for Roman's orders instead of getting out of the car, Dom would still be alive now.'

Carly closed her eyes, head down. The tears came, running down her cheeks. Standing up, she turned away from him, one hand covering her mouth. Bo watched her unhappily. He'd known long ago his abandonment had driven her to Dom's arms but it still hurt so greatly that she'd truly loved Dom. And he had given more pain to Carly by causing his death.

'I'm sorry Carly… I'm _so_ sorry.' He whispered.

Carly brought out a hanky from her pocket and dried her eyes before turning back to Bo. Staring down at her former lover's tortured eyes, his unshaven face livid with bruises and scratches from where he fell, Carly Manning Korinthos finally realized that Roman, Jennifer and Lucas were right. It really was up to _her_ to pull Bo out of his despair. Deep down, she never truly blamed Bo for what happened that night.

'Bo, you've worn the hair shirt long enough.' She said quietly, her voice steady as she sat beside him again. 'Dom was an adult and he did the most selfless thing any human being could ever do for another. It wasn't your fault.'

'But you said…'

 _Why wasn't it you?_ She remembered.

'I was very angry, naturally. But no matter how things were between us Bo, even though I resented you were alive and Dom wasn't; I could never, ever, wish you dead for anything. I felt cheated, yes and I cursed fate for allowing my husband to die and being alone all over again. It was unfair, I felt, after I found happiness and it got stolen from me. But…' she sniffled, reaching out to take his large hand, more tears pouring down her cheeks.'You're alive because of the actions of a very brave man. He was a hero and died a hero. He wouldn't have wanted me to question why he did what he did. And he wouldn't have wanted you to keep wallowing in guilt either.' With her other hand, she touched Bo's face, running her thumb over the fading scar on his cheek. She was the one who had given it to him; her engagement ring scratching him when she clawed at his face after his attempt at comforting her that night. 'I _don't_ blame you for Dom's death, Bo. I never did. Now it's time you stopped blaming yourself.'

Bo stared back at her. 'I wasn't there for you. You were all alone; I didn't even visit you at the clinic and you're doing this for me?' he whispered, deeply moved and more ashamed of himself.

'That's neither here nor there now. And two wrongs don't make a right.' Carly replied quietly. 'For what's worth… I forgive you.'

Bo smiled at her faintly, his hand moving up to touch her cheek. 'Thank you, Carly. Thank you.' He said, feeling a great weight leaving his shoulders.

Carly wiped her eyes, nodding. 'It's okay, Bo.' She got up from the bed. 'Roman will start making phone calls now; let everyone know you're safe. Get some rest.' She hesitated then went on, 'I also think Alcoholics Anonymous would be a good idea.'

Bo nodded. 'I'll do that.'

'It's going to be alright. Picking up the pieces is hard but you'll feel a whole lot better when you do.'

'Carly?'

She turned to look at him. 'Yes?' she asked, her hand on the doorknob.

'Will you… will you come back later?' he didn't want her assigning another doctor to attend to him even though as Chief of Staff she had her hands full.

'Uh…sure.' Carly nodded. 'Relax now. Your family will soon be here.'

Except for the time he was sick with the virus and when Hope had drugged him, Carly had never seen Bo helpless. She clearly saw what the guilt had done to him and she hoped he would now feel absolved.

'It's alright, Roman. The rest is up to him but I'm pretty sure things will be different from now on.' She said to him.

Roman nodded, hugging her close as Marlena, Caroline and Kayla hurried up to them.

'Is it true, you've found Bo?' Kayla demanded, pointedly ignoring Carly.

Carly left Roman to do all the explanations; refusing to catch Caroline's eye, briskly walking away. Entering her office, she sank into the chair; rubbing her throbbing head. She was exhausted.

'Hey,' she raised her head to see Daniel at the door with Melanie. Melanie had a Styrofoam cup in her hand which she handed over to her mother and perched on her desk.

'Thanks honey.' Carly said, taking the cap off and sipping the hot coffee.

Melanie stroked Carly's hair in reply.

'How is he?' Daniel asked.

'He'll live; that is if he stops ruining his health. I hope I got through to him.'

'You did a very good thing, Carly. Considering what happened between you two.'

Carly shrugged.

'I wish I can feel sorry for Bo but I just can't.' Melanie said. 'Where was he when you were pretty much the same state he's in, cozying up to that bitch he left you for? He didn't give a damn about you, Mum!'

'Mel, there are a lot of things I never thought would happen to me.' Carly said wearily. 'But they did and I've stopped wondering why they happened. It was the only way I could move on with my life like I did. And no matter what Bo did, I couldn't let him go on with what he was doing to himself.' She raised her eyes to stare at the two large portraits of Tom and Alice Horton mounted side by side on the wall opposite her desk. They would have knocked some sense into his head as well; Alice especially. Carly missed her mentor and his wife so much; especially during her period of addiction, feeling like she'd failed them both.

Daniel patted her arm, bringing her back to the present. 'Still, great job Carly.'

'I don't think I would've been able to what you did Mum, but I'm proud of you.' Melanie said.

Carly smiled at them faintly. 'Somehow it helped me too. I'm not angry with Bo anymore and if he can shed some of his guilt from now on, maybe I can shed some of my own bitterness.'

'And be friends with him again? Sorry Mum, but I don't think that can work.'

Carly thought for a bit then nodded. 'You're right, it can never work. Once he gets back on his feet, Bo and I will continue being what we've been since we broke up; strangers.'

Daniel had long guessed the feeling there was more to Bo's guilt than Carly realized but he didn't dare express it to her; she would not welcome the idea at all. But like Melanie said, everyone deserved a happy ending.

There came a knock on the door. 'Come in.' she said.

It was John Black. After exchanging greetings with him, Daniel and Melanie left him with Carly.

'Hey there.' John sat opposite her.

'The family can rest easy now; Bo's promised to straighten himself out…'

'That's good news,' John interrupted; his handsome eyes fixed on her face. 'But actually I'm more concerned about you, Carly.'

'More concerned about me?' Carly said, confused. 'I don't understand.'

'It couldn't have been easy for you seeing him like that. And it couldn't have been easy doing what you did for him. And don't you dare hide behind the damn Hippocratic Oath either; you're intelligent enough to know what I mean.' John's face was as hard as granite. He and Marlena returned to Salem a week after Dom's funeral but Carly had refused to see them; far too grief stricken at the loss of her husband and angry and bitter with everyone. His son's close (and very angry) friend Melanie had wasted no time pouring out everything that happened to her mother and Brady had backed her up.

Carly wondered if John realized how very similar he and Roman were; the unnervingly piercing way they had of looking at people as they tried to read their minds. 'Bitterness doesn't do anyone any good.' She replied gruffly, taking another sip of her coffee.

John snorted. 'Try telling that to my son. I didn't expect you to do otherwise, Carly but after what you went through it must have been rather hard all the same.'

Carly put the cup down, looking thoughtful. 'I thought it would be. Not as a doctor but as Bo's ex. After all this time of being angry with him; I never thought I will be able to help Bo, much less face him.' She rubbed her face wearily. 'But his pain and guilt and the angry feelings I have left won't erase the past. And I had to think of Ciara and Shawn Douglas; they need their father.'

'You're a good woman, Carly Manning. You've always been.'

'You're biased.'

'Quit being silly now.' John said gently. 'Is it so hard to believe an old friend who's telling you the truth?

'Sort of, John. I've kind of gotten used to being Salem's pariah. If you were here when everything went down…'

'If you sit there and dare say I would've felt the same way as everybody, I will get mad at you.' John said harshly. 'Why the hell would I think that way of my wife's best friend, are you kidding me?'

Carly said nothing.

John's face softened. 'The way the family acted wasn't fair to you at all; I made that clear to you in turn got to stop hiding from them from now on. If you could finally forgive Bo, you can forgive them said it yourself Carly; bitterness doesn't help anyone.'

'It's not a case of being bitter towards them, John; not any more. It's more like a tug of war. Apparently to Hope, I'm more of a threat than Billie. She was jealous of my past with Bo, like I stole him from her and she acted as though I was the reason why she was gone then. If I allow them to get close, Hope's going to resent that and I don't have the inclination to do battle with her. Bo and I can't even be friends ever again and not just because of her but because it would be far too awkward for us, especially me. I told Daniel and Mel this before you came in and I'm standing by it.'

'I don't think you'll be able to do that, not with your past with them.'

Carly buried her head in her hands, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

Getting up, John went to her, pulling her from her chair and hugged her close. Carly rested her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. It was easy for John to say all that but it wasn't him who was shunned by the people she'd loved as her own and all to reassure a woman who'd caused her own trouble to begin with of their allegiance to her. And them immediately assuming she came back to cause trouble between Bo and Hope was what had hurt her the most. Hope had revelled in it; showing her in many subtle ways that the Bradys and their friends were hers and were on her side.

John held his old friend in his arms for a while, consoling her in silence.

When Carly and John came out of the office, Caroline was in the lobby on her way to look for her, looking harried and talking to Marlena. On seeing Carly, she hurried to her immediately and hugged her tightly. Carly stared at John and Marlena over Caroline's head and at their encouraging nods, awkwardly hugged her back.

::::::::::::::::

One by one, members of the family came to visit Bo; Hope included, bringing Ciara along. Bo was very ashamed his daughter saw him looking so dishevelled but he was happy to see her again. Ciara didn't even care how her beloved Daddy looked; she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, asking when he was coming back home to them.

'Would you like me to sit with you tonight?' asked Hope tentatively. 'I can send Ciara over to Caroline's.'

'No, you don't have to do that.' He shook his head. 'I won't be much company anyway. You go on home.'

'You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?'

'What do you mean?' he asked wearily.

'No blame? No yelling at me for not realizing the extent of your pain and throwing you out instead? Frankly, I'd rather have that than you distancing yourself from me. At least get it off your chest; you know you want to do that.' Tears poured down her cheeks. 'You want hear that I'm sorry, Bo? Okay, I'm sorry for being selfish and heartless!'

Bo sighed. 'Hope, you did what you had to do for Ciara's sake. I'm not blaming you for anything so quit beating yourself up. There's nothing to forgive.'

'I love you so much.' Hope sat on the bed, her eyes still streaming with tears. 'If anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself.' She sniffled.

'It's over, now.' He assured her. 'Carly said I was to stop blaming myself.'

'She did?' Hope stiffened.

'She was pretty tough on me. And I got the message.' Bo said evasively, wondering if Carly would keep to her promise. 'You know what, just go home and get some rest. I'm pretty tired right now.'

Hope hesitated then shook her head. 'No Brady… I'll stay with you tonight. I want to be with you, okay?' she touched his cheek.

Bo was too weak to argue with her but he was very disappointed; he'd hoped to be alone when Carly came back to check up on him. He wanted to talk to her some more, pour out his heart some more. But he was already drifting off to sleep.

In the meantime, Carly was brushing Caroline's words of gratitude aside. 'I didn't do anything except help Roman find him.' She insisted.

'You think you didn't do anything, you did a lot for my son; for this family.' Caroline said tearfully, holding on to Carly's arm. 'If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to him. Just like before, when you saved his life. You've saved him now.'

Carly was feeling more and more uncomfortable. 'Caroline, please stop.' She said, trying to disentangle herself. She didn't want to hear more.

'I'm sorry for everything, for the way we treated you. I'm not even going to give any excuses for the way we acted; all I want is your forgiveness and the hope that you and Frankie will forget what happened.' More tears flowed down Caroline Brady's cheeks. 'And it's not like I even have the right to ask you for that when… when we all deliberately forgot what you meant to us.'

Carly's lips trembled. Behind her, John watched silently while Marlena brushed back a tear.

'There's nothing to forgive,' Carly finally said, her hands framing Caroline's face. 'Really there isn't so please don't beat yourself up about it. It's alright.'

Crying softly, Caroline hugged her tightly again and Carly hugged her back, this time more warmly. But when she raised her eyes, she saw Hope walking up and reluctantly moved away from Caroline; remembering what she'd told John. The Bradys were Hope's family, not hers; it was far better to distance herself from them. 'Excuse me, Caroline, I uh… I have some other patients to see to. John, Marlena… I'll see you guys later, okay?'

They nodded, staring after her as she walked away before turning to Hope.

'I hope she didn't leave on my account.' Hope said dryly.

'She does have a name, Hope.' Marlena admonished.

'And you owe her Bo's life.' John added.

'You don't have to remind me, John; I'm pretty much aware of that.' Hope replied, giving him a cold look. 'But Carly was the one who scuttled away like a rabbit like I have the plague or something.'

'Oh well, if a woman comes up to me and more or less tell me not to have anything to do with her husband's drinking problem; I would probably "scuttle" away too,' was Marlena's sarcastic reply. 'Especially after his brother begged me to do something to help him.'

Caroline stared at Hope, aghast. 'Hope is that true?' she demanded.

'It wasn't like that!' Hope said defensively. 'It had nothing to do with jealousy; I just didn't think Carly could do anything for him.'

'Don't give us that load of bullshit, Hope!' John said angrily. 'If it wasn't jealousy, what the hell was it? You threw the man out but you didn't want his ex to help him, why; because you were afraid she would get through to him and make you look bad?'

Hope glared at him.

'For god sake Hope, her husband died saving Bo's life.' Marlena said. 'That's the obvious reason behind Bo's drinking and who else but Carly could reach out to Bo? Suppose she and Roman didn't find Bo on time, would you be standing here justifying yourself…'

'Listen, I did what I had to do but it had nothing to do with jealousy and I'm not prepared to explain myself again!' Hope interrupted, angry as well.

'Hope, this is my son and the father of your children we're talking about and you aren't allowed to go all defensive.' Caroline snapped. 'If you hadn't taken it upon yourself to warn Carly off; Bo wouldn't have had to disappear from home in the first place! This is what you always do; make a mess of things between you and Bo and we go about defending you. But not this time, Hope! You're a grown woman and if you want to keep calling yourself Bo's wife, act like a real wife for once!'

With that, she marched away to find Carly, leaving Hope abashed and biting her lower lip. John glared at her; furious with Bo all over again for not letting go of the past, he could've married Carly and be happy; instead he broke that poor woman's heart. Isabella would be really furious with her brother right now if she was alive.

'Don't you look at me that way either.' Hope muttered walking away, brushing back angry tears.

'Yeah? Why not try looking at yourself in the mirror instead, Hope Brady!' John shouted after her, ignoring Marlena's placating hand on his arm. 'Try that sometime!'

::::::::::

Dr. Michelle Easton was the one who tended to Bo later that night. Inwardly fuming, Bo stayed quiet as she checked his vitals and meekly took the meds the nurse handed to him; Hope hovering protectively nearby.

'Where's Dr. Manning?' he asked.

'She's gone home for the day. Don't worry, you're in good hands.' Dr. Easton replied with a smile.

 _I don't want you, I want Carly;_ Bo thought. Carly could've at least come by to say goodnight to him before going home.

Hope said nothing. She was angry with Roman for defying her and was determined not to humble herself to Bo's significant ex for anything. It was already bad enough that Carly was holding the position her grandfather once held, the entire staff looking up to her and the family making a big deal of what she did for Bo. And Jennifer was still very angry with her; she hardly spoke two words to her while Maxine, Daniel and Melanie kept scowling at her.

She sat close to him after the doctor and nurse left, stroking his cheek. 'Are you too tired to talk?' she said softly.

'I did tell you I wouldn't be much company. I've got a lot of my mind right now.' Bo said wearily.

'I just wanted tell you again, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best; but I should have handled things better.' Hope said earnestly. 'But now, I hope things will be better between us from now on. Stop shutting me out and let me help you. You know you can talk to me about anything, honey. Not now, of course; when you're discharged and move back home with Ciara and me, we'll talk as long as you like.'

Bo wanted to tell her that he wasn't planning on going back home, not for the moment anyway. He had a lot of things to sort out besides his drinking. But right now, he wanted Carly by his side. As he closed his eyes, he kept thinking about her; how she always made him feel better and made him smile and he in turn always wanting to protect her.

:::::::::::

Troy was still awake when Carly got home, his beautiful black eyes lighting up on seeing her. 'Mummy, Mummy!' he squealed, his little arms round her neck when she picked him up.

'Hey little Trojan… were you good today?' Carly murmured, kissing his plump cheek.

'As always, like an angel.' Lucia said, smiling. 'How was your day?'

'More eventful than I thought actually.' Carrying Troy, Carly went into the living room, Lucia following her. Sitting on her overstuffed couch, she narrated to Lucia the day's events.

' _Dios_.' Lucia muttered, shaking her head. 'You have a heart of gold; I've always thought so.'

'I don't know about that.'

'You have no reason to help this man or his family but look at what you did! I wouldn't have been as kind as that to the man who hurt me so! Is he going to be alright?'

'His leg will heal but the rest is up to him; he has to stop drinking.' Carly stroked her son's curls as he played with her watch. 'Now that I've given him the reassurance that he's not responsible for Dom's death, he and Hope can move on with their lives.'

'When you told him you don't blame him for what happened to Mr. Dom, did you mean that?' Lucia asked.

'I did.' Carly said. 'Even if I didn't, let's be realistic Lucia. What amount of blame I heap on Bo will bring my husband back?'

Lucia nodded. 'That is true. But do you think that he also bears guilt about the past? About you, besides Mr. Dom I mean.'

Carly shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess… but I've told him it was alright and he had to pull himself together now. One of the things Dom taught me was how important it was to let the past go and I did and my life was all the better for it.' She sighed. 'But…'

'But what?'

'Somehow, I have a feeling things are going to be rather complicated. Caroline Brady made friendly overtures to me at the hospital, she actually hugged me and asked for my forgiveness.'

'As she should!' Lucia said indignantly. 'What about that man Kiriakis; did he do the same?'

Carly shuddered at the idea of Victor touching her. 'He thanked me for helping his son but it was obvious he wished he didn't have to. Kayla wouldn't look me in the eye but Roman and the others couldn't thank me enough.'

'Ho…' Lucia finally understood. 'You don't want to get close to them because of that woman?'

'It would be much too awkward now. Even before Bo and I ever slept together, Hope couldn't handle being in the same room with me and the family clearly showed whose side they were on; they treated me like an unwanted outsider.'

'But it's not fair.' Lucia argued. 'She was the one who left him! If she was still with him when you returned, would they have acted that way?'

'I don't know, I really don't know.' Carly said sadly. 'That's like asking if he would've divorced me after Hope came back from the dead. It's not a question that has an answer.' Glancing at the clock on the wall, she added, 'You should go home. Thanks for listening.'

'Any time.' Lucia got up and slipped on her jacket, letting herself out. Carly locked up, bathed Troy and put him to bed.

::::

Bo went back to The Salem Inn's penthouse suite instead of his house after he was discharged some days later. Even before he started attending A.A meetings, he no longer touched the liquor in the fridge. He ate more and had no more nightmares of the night Dominic Korinthos saved his life at the cost of his own.

Caroline wasn't pleased with his living arrangements but Bo refused to be mollycoddled by her or anyone. But to satisfy her, he always went to the Pub to have dinner and to Caroline, Roman and the rest of the family's relief, he looked a lot better.

Things with Carly was another story. Every time Caroline called to ask her to come to the house for dinner or at least drop by the Pub for lunch or coffee Carly always said she was busy at the hospital. Maggie invited her to come for a visit at the mansion and bring Troy along, Carly always declined. Distressed, she asked Melanie to talk to her mother but Melanie, though fond of Maggie, didn't want to make Carly do what she didn't want to do. On the other hand, while she understood Carly's need to keep her distance; she didn't like the whole scenario.

'The world doesn't revolve around Hope, it's not like she's Queen Supreme of Salem or anything.'

'We can't coexist, the reason why the family kept me out in the first place. Much as it hurts, I finally understand why they did what they did.'

'Sure.,. Ignoring your past with Bo all to make Hope feel better about herself, give me a break Mum, that's not a good excuse for what they did. The fact they stooped to do that only shows that Bo loved you as much as he loved Hope, she couldn't handle that. She could handle what he felt for Chelsea's Mum because it wasn't deep enough. You were different and they knew that. It was wrong.'

'Just as it was wrong for me to succumb to my feelings for Bo in the first place. I should have read the signs and made him work things out with her. But that's not even important, Mel. I just have to keep things as they are, to avoid a battle with Hope. And it would've been a lot easier if I'd left town like I wanted to.'

Melanie looked at her unhappily. The Board's resolve that Carly fill Lexie's shoes wasn't the only reason Carly had stayed when she wanted to leave after Dom's death; Melanie had begged her not to leave, insisting she needed her mother. 'Do you still want to leave?' she asked quietly.

Carly saw the look on Melanie's face and hugged her reassuringly. 'Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere, okay?'

'Good.' Melanie muttered, hugging her back. 'Because I'd drag you back here, kicking and screaming.'

Carly chuckled.

Melanie turned as the elevator's doors opened and raised her eyebrows. 'Look who's here.'

Carly turned to see Bo hobbling towards them on crutches. 'Hi Carly, Melanie.' He said.

'Hey.' Melanie said, not sounding very enthusiastic to see him. 'How's the leg?'

'Oh, it's healing up nicely.' Bo replied, turning to look at Carly. Taking the hint, albeit in annoyance, Melanie left them alone.

Carly stared at him. Besides a much needed hair cut, Bo had shaved, _completely_. 'You've taken the beard off.' She said.

'Oh yeah,' Bo rubbed his bare jaw. 'I figured I should make a change. You don't like the clean shaven look?'

Carly shrugged. 'It's different. I've never seen you like this, that's all. But… whatever you like, of course.'

'Mmm… you look different yourself.' Carly's hair was now medium length and tinted to a honey blonde shade, stylishly framing her beautiful face in smooth, sleek waves. He'd noticed it the night they talked but he figured she wouldn't welcome any compliments from him.

She touched it self-consciously, shrugging again. 'Did you come by for a checkup?' she asked abruptly.

'Actually, I came to see you. I wanted to thank you personally, for what you did for me and everything.'

'Like I told your mother, you don't owe me anything. I'm glad you've obviously found your feet.'

'I'm getting there. And speaking of Mum, she's really upset you wouldn't come over for dinner.'

'Caroline understands that I have a lot to do.'

'Come on Carly, even Dr. H was able to take a few hours off. What's the deal here… is it that hard to be around my family?'

'You're the last person to ask me that kind of question, Bo.' Carly said sharply, walking away. Bo followed her, leaning on the crutches.

'Carly, slow down… please.' Carly stopped, turning back.

'That was tactless and I'm sorry.' He said, contrite. 'But Mum told me what you said to her so we don't understand why you've been avoiding us. If it's not because you're still mad, is it because of Hope?'

Carly's silence answered his question.

'Carly, Hope doesn't have a say in this. You can't keep avoiding everybody because of her.'

'The situation's too complicated. I'm doing this more for myself than Hope. She once told me that when she married you, your family became hers, just as hers became yours.'

'So?'

'So?' Carly threw up her arms in exasperation. 'It's like you and I not being able to be friends again; because of our history. I just want to spare myself some embarrassment, Bo. I'm sorry if I've seemed standoffish but that's just the way it is.'

'You actually feel that we can't be friends again?' Bo said quietly.

Carly shook her head. 'No, we can't. We just can't.'

'Carly, don't be this way. If you've really forgiven us, you should give it a chance.' Bo pleaded. 'I've really hurt you, I know and I'm so sorry about it. I've regretted a lot of things…'

' _Stop_.' Carly said coldly.

'No _you_ stop it, stop hiding behind that wall!' he snapped. 'They handled everything wrong but they don't want to make that mistake again, especially Mum and you're not to let Hope or pride prevent you from being a part of the family again, or us being friends.'

'Why does it matter to you so much?'

'Because…' Bo stopped himself just in time. He was going to say "because I'm still in love with you". Carly was free and so was he but it wasn't yet time for her to be aware of his feelings for her. She was still in mourning, wearing Dom's rings.

'Well?' Carly demanded.

'Because this is what the family wants, especially Mum. Hope or no, it's feasible, Carly. Please consider it, okay? Mum's very hurt you've been fobbing her off; she really wants to reconnect with you. So does Kayla.'

'Right… Kayla who's not been able to look me in the eye?' Carly said cynically.

'It's not for the reasons you think.' Bo said quietly. 'Just give it a chance, I'm begging you.' Reaching out tentatively, he patted her shoulder and hobbled towards the elevators.

:::::::::::::::::

That evening, Caroline hurried over to Carly as she walked through the Pub's glass doors, pushing Troy in his stroller.

'You came.' Caroline said softly, touching Carly's cheek. 'I'm glad to see you Carly.'

'Me too.' Carly admitted.

Kayla rose from her chair and walked up to Carly; her expression solemn. 'Carly, I've been so…' she began.

'Kayla Johnson, if you dare apologize to me, I swear to God I'll cry my eyes out.' Carly said almost savagely, her voice shaking.

At her words, Kayla burst into tears, pulling Carly into her arms and Carly clung to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…' Kayla sobbed, pressing her cheek against Carly's, holding her in her arms; every form of guilt pouring out in torrents like her tears.

The three women sat at the table and ate together, Troy on Caroline's lap and talked for a long time. By the time Carly left The Pub with her son; there were more tears in her eyes but her heart a lot less heavy. She was very happy for the first time since Dom's death. Eating and talking with Caroline and Kayla was like old times and she felt almost like one of the family again. Bo and Melanie were right concerning that part. Screw Hope; the world definitely didn't revolve around her.

::::::

Bo's leg healed and he went back to work with renewed energy. Keeping his promise to Carly, he continued going to A.A meetings and before he knew it, received his three month chip. He also had therapy sessions with Marlena, which helped him even more and she was pleased with his progress.

'When do you think you'll take the next step?' she asked him one day.

'Next step?'

'Patching things up with Hope and moving back home. Brady said you're subletting the loft.'

'That's right.' Bo admitted.

'Would I be too nosy if I ask why?'

'No, not at all.' Bo replied. 'I'm not planning on moving back home; it's no longer home to me. It hasn't been for a long time actually.'

Marlena leaned forward. 'Oh?'

'Truth is, I'm still in love with Carly. I've been this way for a very long time.'

Marlena stared at him, shocked. 'Bo!'

'Don't worry, I haven't said anything to her, not yet anyway.'

'Then I suggest that you don't! I don't believe I'm hearing this.'

'Marlena, Carly's not to blame for this…'

'I'm not blaming her for anything! Do you honestly want to put her through all that again; making promises and then leave her?'

'It's different this time, _I'm_ different.' Bo said firmly. 'I realized I was still in love with her…'

'After she got involved with Dominic.' Marlena finished for him, her expression cynical. 'Just like you opened your eyes about her after she married Victor.'

'That was a totally different situation, I tried to stop Carly from marrying him but he forged my letter to her.' Bo replied defensively. ' I knew I loved her but I was too scared of losing her like I thought I lost Hope. It sounds shallow to you but yeah… her getting involved with Dom made me realize what I let slip through my fingers. But of course I couldn't tell her, not after all that time I turned my back on her; I knew she wouldn't have me back and she looked so happy with him. And she even sent me a message.' Pulling out his wallet, he drew something out, placing it on Marlena's desk. She picked it up, examining it.

'This is the North Star necklace you gave her years ago.' She said. 'And it's broken.'

'She sent it to me like this.'

Marlena nodded slowly. 'She let go of you.'

'And I know Carly,' Bo bit his lower lip, remembering their encounter at the hospital; how she was in obvious pain, despite her attempt to hide it. 'It hurt her so much but she did it anyway. I guess she figured there was no point keeping any memory of me because it was just too painful.'

'If she didn't, she would never have been able to be with Dominic, or learn to love him.' Marlena said shrewdly, completely understanding why Carly had sent the broken necklace to Bo, feeling even more sorry for her old friend. By cutting the chain, Carly had symbolically broken all ties with Bo, letting go of her love for him. 'Carly's the bravest woman I know. For her to sever this precious memory, it took a lot of guts; I know how much she loved you, Bo. That's why she didn't deserve what you did to her. It should never have happened at all. But how do you expect her to believe what you just told me?'

Bo put the broken chain back into his wallet. 'I know it's going to be very difficult. Carly wouldn't want to hear it now… after the way I treated her and Dom's death. But somehow I know we'll end up together again. When I'm with her, I sense it very strongly and I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. If I can finally realize we're meant to be, she will too.'

Marlena looked doubtful. 'I don't know Bo. I don't want you hurting her again. Why don't you just mend fences with Hope…'

'I love _Carly_.' Bo said, his eyes hard. ' I love that woman and I want her. When the time is right, Carly will know that. After that, nothing and nobody will ever come between us ever again.'

 _Famous last words, Bo;_ Marlena thought, still not believing him and very worried that Carly was going to be exposed to fresh new pain.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carly looked at herself in the mirror yet again, adjusting the bracelets on her wrists and checking her hair, now longer but still maintaining the honey blonde tint. Victor and Maggie were throwing a charity ball at the country club. The money earned was going to the hospital so as the hospital's Chief of Staff, Carly was naturally invited to the shindig but she couldn't help suspecting that Victor would've done all he could to keep her out. She knew it discomfited him that she had the position considering he wanted her license seized but luckily the other members of the board were resolute about not losing her. Well, he just had to put up with her; Carly could care less if he hated her for the rest of his life.

Spraying on some perfume and taking her mask, purse and prop that was part of her costume, she went downstairs for Lucia and Troy's inspection.

'Look my dove; doesn't your Mama look beautiful!' Lucia exclaimed on seeing her. The toddler gazed at her and clapped his small hands in delight. 'Pitty, Pitty!' he chirped.

'Aww… thanks sweetie.' Carly said, lifting him up in her arms to kiss him. 'Don't stay up, okay? I'll probably be back my midnight or so, Lucia.'

'It's okay, you know I love staying with him. Have fun. And you will, you're going to be the most beautiful lady at the party.'

Carly smiled shyly, shrugging. 'Hardly, but thanks. There's my ride,' she added as she heard the sound of a car horn. Kissing her son again and hugging Lucia, she stepped out into the night.

:::::

Bo arrived Victor and Maggie's Halloween party late. He'd been so busy making up for lost work that he's simply had no time to pick a costume until the last minute. And speaking of which, he felt like a complete dork in what he was forced to settle with; the more preferable ones already bagged. He only hoped Carly- the main reason he showed up in the first place- won't laugh at him.

Where was she? He cruised the room, keeping a sharp eye out for her. Everyone had party masks on but he was confident he'll recognize her.

Hope wasn't coming to the party; right now she was trick-or-treating with Ciara, who chose to dress as Alice in Wonderland. Since he'd moved out- choosing a time when Hope and Ciara were out to pick the rest of his stuff- she was barely civil to him at the station.

Roman was dressed as a sheriff, his date, one of the officers at dispatch a cowgirl. John was Dracula, Marlena was Elvira; her blonde hair hidden by a long black wig. E.J DiMera was present as well, being Abe's successor; dressed as The Phantom of the Opera while Sami was Christine Daae. Bo couldn't help noticing that his niece's eyes were fixed on her ex husband, Rafe Hernandez who'd come as Zorro; Kate Roberts hanging on his arm, decked out in a native Spanish outfit.

 _Sami's just as much of a fool as I am_ he thought, feeling sorry for her. Sami was still in love with Rafe and it obviously pained her he was now with her ex mother-in-law she loathed and who loathed her in return.

Victor, the night's host was dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte. _Why not?_ Bo thought sardonically. _A tyrant would choose to dress as a tyrant._ To compliment Victor's costume, Maggie was dressed as Josephine. Many of the couples in the party had made sure to wear complimenting costumes. Justin and Adrienne were dressed as Elvis and Ann-Margaret, Will and Sonny; matching dark suits and sunglasses (instead of party masks) as The Men in Black. Kayla was Janis Joplin and her date- one of the doctors at the hospital- was Mick Jagger. For a brief moment he thought the woman in the Cinderella ball gown was Carly but the red hair told him it was Melanie, and looking absolutely lovely, her arm linked with Nathan's who was naturally Prince Charming. At least she was finally happy. Bo never approved of her and Phillip, more so after he found out she was Carly's daughter. If things had turned out differently years ago, she would've been his daughter as well, not Daniel's. He spotted Daniel and Jennifer; they'd come as Bonnie and Clyde. Where was his princess?

'Hey you guys.' He greeted, tapping Jennifer on the shoulder.

'Hi, Bo.' She stared at him oddly through her mask and he winced.

'Dude… what happened?' Daniel sniggered.

'Very funny. Where's Carly?'

'I haven't seen her.'

'I have, she went to the powder room; she'll be back any minute.' Jennifer was still staring at him in a strange way and he sighed. 'It was a last minute pick, okay? No need to make me feel more embarrassed than I am already.'

Melanie and Nathan came up and they too gave him odd looks. Bo felt offended. His costume wasn't that dorky, for god sake- what were they staring at?

He turned as Carly appeared at the entrance and his mouth went dry, his heart thumped against his chest as he stared at her in delighted disbelief. He knew how he felt about her and what he badly wanted for a long time but this was a huge sign that he and Carly were still very much connected and definitely meant to be together. What was she going to say when she saw him?

Daniel looked at Carly and at Bo again, stunned by the unbelievable coincidence. How was Carly going to react?

Carly finally got to them. 'Hey…' then her eyes met Bo's and she stopped short in shock.

She stared at Bo, who was dressed as an ancient Greek noble man.

Bo stared at Carly, looking unbelievably sensational as the Greek goddess Athena; Athena's helmet made of brass and gilt tucked under her arm.

Bo badly wanted to kiss Carly. He was filled with intense desire for her.

Carly badly wanted to go home, immediately. She was horrified, who was going to believe she had no idea what Bo would come as? This was a disaster!

Jennifer broke the tense silence with a laugh. 'Well, look at this; what are the odds, huh?'

Daniel smiled, chuckling. 'Definitely. At least next to Carly, you won't feel like such a dork anymore.' Bo flashed him at dirty look.

Melanie was shocked at well and rather worried at the look she saw on Bo's face when he was staring at Carly; like he was picturing her naked. 'You look great, Carly.' He said softly, pretending the others weren't there.

'Thanks, so do you.' She replied coolly, dignity back in gear. It was after all an unfortunate coincidence that could happen to anyone. No harm done.

'So where's Hope?' Melanie asked, determined to divert Bo's attention from her mother. 'What costume is she wearing?'

'Actually, she's not coming; she took Ciara trick-or- treating.' Bo replied. 'May I have this dance, Carly?' he held out his hand towards her.

'Thanks but as the hospital's Chief of Staff, I have to mingle.' She shrugged, 'Duty calls and all that.'

Ignoring the outstretched hand, she disappeared in the throng of people.

Her coolness angered him. After all these months, she was still fixated on the idea they couldn't be friends. Says who?

Melanie was pleased Carly refused to dance with him; the last thing Carly needed was everyone descending on her all over again, accusing her of trying to come between him and Hope. Bo should leave her Mum alone; that shouldn't be so hard for him. What did he want from her anyway?

Without a word, she pulled Nathan to the dance floor.

Jennifer felt very uncomfortable and hardly knew what to say to Bo so she maneuvered Daniel to the dance floor as well. But Daniel was neither uncomfortable nor triumphant. He stared at Bo over Jennifer's shoulder, very carefully. What he'd suspected for a very long time has been confirmed, finally.

 _'_ _I'm looking for Carly; I need to talk to her about something.' Bo's face was set in hard lines, his tone brusque._

 _'_ _She's not here.'_

 _'_ _Not here? Where the hell is she?'_

 _'_ _In Reno; she and Dom decided to elope.'_

 _'_ _Elope?' the words came out of Bo's mouth in ominous slowness._

 _'_ _Yeah, none of us guessed they would do that. Mel figured they would have it at City Hall or something; she was very disappointed when Carly called her last night to give her the good news.' He was surprised at the look on Bo's face. 'Is something wrong? If it's that important…'_

 _'_ _No, it's not important. In fact…' Bo said quietly, 'don't tell her I stopped by, okay?'_

 _'_ _Sure, man.' He watched him leave, walking like a man who was just dealt a terrible blow._

 _Fool,_ Daniel now thought. _You took your sweet time realizing it was Carly you really love. And now she wants nothing to do with you; get with that and stop trying to shove your so-called friendship down her throat._

'Like a cat and a mouse.'

'What?'

'Bo and Carly; they're like a cat and a mouse now- just like when they first started years ago. Bo always pushed her away, finding excuses not to be near her when hiding his feelings got too hard. But after she married Victor, it got worse; he blew hot and cold because he didn't want her to know he was sick, even though he wanted her to be with him so much. Look at them now.'

Daniel said nothing. What could he say that he hasn't said already? When Carly was in rehab, he had blamed Bo for leading her on and filling her with empty promises when all along he wanted Hope back. Bo's excuse when he confronted him after the breakup was that it was "complicated". He did love Carly and wished things had been different, which had angered Daniel further. What the _hell_ did he mean by that idiotic statement? Did he ever wanted Carly for keeps or he was denying his love for Hope the whole time? He could care less about that bitch anyway; Carly was the one who got hurt, Carly was the one who almost lost her life and career- while Bo and his precious wife acted like nothing happened. It's just too bad Dom got killed. That guy worshipped the ground Carly walked on, made her forget all the hurt, pain and degradation she'd suffered. If Dominic Korinthos was alive now, Bo wouldn't be sniffing around Carly. As far as Daniel was concerned, Bo didn't deserve Carly; he should leave that poor woman alone.

'Hi there, Carly; we were wondering where you were. Wow… you look amazing.' John smiled.

'Are you okay?' Marlena asked, noticing that her old friend looked a bit agitated.

'No, I'm fine.' Carly hastily assured her, hoping that Bo wasn't following her. Asking her for a dance indeed! Right… with everyone staring at them and immediately concluding lord knows what before tattle telling to Hope. She wasn't going to be the object of slander again. 'Excuse me.' She moved on, John and Marlena staring after her, puzzled.

 _Don't be stupid, Carly,_ Bo muttered to himself as he continued searching for her. Anyone would think that he'd dished out an indecent proposal with the way she took off like that. How different things were between them the last time they were at a masked ball years ago. It was at _The Wings_ , organized by Vivian and he'd arrived with Roman more than eager to embrace his darling Carly after two agonizing months without her. Roman sternly warned him not to go near her until Torres was apprehended but love was far stronger than caution. How he remembered seeing her looking so beautiful in her ball gown; beautiful yet sad and smoothly keeping away from Lawrence who was bird dogging her.

He'd cornered her at the balcony and thinking it was Lawrence, Carly had coldly told him to go away. Then she'd received the shock of her life…

 _'_ _May I have this dance, princess?' he asked, holding out his hand to her._

 _The surprised look on her face turned to incredulous joy. 'Oh my God…' she gasped as he pulled the mask off his face._

 _'_ _Bo… Bo!' she whispered, running into his arms. He held her tightly, savoring the touch and scent of the woman he loved, grateful he was holding her at last, at long last. She sobbed on his shoulder and the tears slid down his cheeks._

A wonderful homecoming which was made complete by the capture of Torres and his goon, meeting Carly at the boat and making love to her for the rest of the night. They had been so happy… until Lawrence and Vivian's handiwork. He'll never forgive them for that as long as he lived.

Where the hell was that woman? Bo suddenly saw the French windows close so he strode purposely towards them.

:::

Carly felt refreshed by the cool night's breeze, glad to be able to get out the crowded ball room, not to mention Bo.

 _You're a grown woman Carly Manning Korinthos, was that necessary?_

Carly ignored the voice in her head. She didn't do anything wrong, except safeguard her reputation and her peace of mind. She didn't care what Bo thought of her behavior, if he had any complaints, he should think about his own past behavior.

 _But you've forgiven him for all that, remember?_

 _I have. But like I told him, a lot has happened. When we became lovers again, we crossed a line we can never go back to. We should have remained just friends. I shouldn't have let him kiss me that day in my hotel room… I should've pushed him away and saved myself a lot of heartbreak!_

'There you are.'

She spun round as Bo walked up to her. His mask was off and he was really angry.

'Carly, enough is enough. I can't stand this anymore.'

'What can't you stand?' she asked coldly. 'I already told you…'

'I know what you told me and I don't understand it at all!'

'Why's it so difficult to understand, Bo? The few times we saw each other after we broke up, neither of us could look each other in the eye! And then you ignored me like I was nothing!'

'What _else_ could I do? The guilt was killing me, besides you wouldn't return my calls and you _did_ tell me to leave you alone.'

'You're such an idiot Bo, _a bloody fool!_ ' Carly shouted angrily. ' _You just don't get it_ , do you? I went from the woman you loved and swore to protect to an object of _pity!_ How could I stand that… especially after I saw you with Hope at the pier?'

Bo's heart shrank. If she saw them then she must have heard his words to Hope…

'You being with me was a mistake… you promised each other not to make a mess of things again. Things didn't change while you were on the run with her like you made me think. It was what you wanted the whole time! You fed me empty promises; I was just a backup… a fallback! After what we meant to each other years ago; how could you _do such a thing_ to me? Why did you make love to me and asked for a second chance when you were still in love with Hope? After all that; how did you expect me to do what you did, pretend nothing happened?'

'My God… Carly… listen to me…'

'I don't want to hear it, no more excuses, no more apologies.' Carly said vehemently.

'You said you've forgiven me.'

'I have. But forgetting is so much harder, Bo. I never loved Lawrence, I loved the man he made me think he was, James. Besides Mel, you were my whole life and you _betrayed_ me. You _used_ me. I can't even hold on the memories you ruined. But it's more my fault than yours. I stupidly told you I loved you and I acted on those feelings.'

'Carly…' Bo said softly, filled with more guilt and had ignored her true, but it was to avoid seeing the pain on her face, to prevent himself from seeing what his betrayal had turned Carly into. Crying himself to sleep thinking of her going cold turkey in rehab, yet unable to face her and ask forgiveness; Hope maintaining a rigid silence. If only she knew how much he loved her; the _forever_ way. If only he knew how he felt the day Daniel told him she and Dom had run off to get married, the sinking feeling that he'd lost her for good.

'Please… don't force something that isn't possible. If it wasn't for Mel and the board nagging me, I wouldn't even be here now. I don't even understand why it's so important to you and I don't want problems with Hope- I know she still resents me, God knows why. It's bad enough that I lost Dominic; the last thing I want is to lose the relative peace I've been living in. Just let's keep our separate ways and lives, okay?'

Bo stopped her from walking away from him by grabbing her arm. 'Bo!'

'You're right, forgetting's harder than forgiving. I understand that. I caused you a lot of pain and I don't have enough words to tell you how sorry I am.' It was no point telling her that he loved her then and now; she won't believe him and she wasn't ready to hear it. He had to make sure Dom's shadow wasn't between them, make her fall in love with him all over again. 'Now I'm asking you to give me a chance to make amends, let me be your friend again.'

Carly shook her head.

'It's possible.' He insisted. He wanted more than friendship of course but this was the only way he could get close to her; bring the rapport they still had back to the surface for her to see. 'It is. I'm not arrogant enough to think you'll forget what happened but… why not try to? Do you want to keep the bad memories?'

Carly was about to rely then she looked over Bo's shoulder. 'Looks like your wife's looking for you.'

Bo turned sharply. Hope, dressed as Cat Woman, was walking across the lawn; looking here and there. Carly used the moment to quietly slip away. _Shit!_

Hope reached him at last, smiling up at him. 'Hey there.' She slipped her arms round his neck.

Bo tensed but kept his voice calm; a hard thing to do with the whisper of Carly's silk dress brushing against the grass as she slipped away behind the hedges. How was he to win her back with this repeated scene? 'What are you doing here?'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly was actually very calm as she made her way back to the ball room. Bo's suggestion of renewing their friendship was no doubt his attempt of trying to atone for his betrayal. He really shouldn't bother himself; it wasn't going to happen.

Moving through the crowd of people, Carly found her way to the bar. 'Seltzer; lemon twist.' She said to the bartender.

'Leave my son alone.'

She turned to see Victor glaring at her. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, Carly. Leave Bo alone. A good deed doesn't change the fact that he already has a family; children and a wife he adores more than anything. You aren't for him, just you remember that.'

 _Oh, Dom… Dom… why did you have to die?_ Carly looked at Victor squarely in the eye. 'I'm not chasing your son.'

'You could've fooled me.'

'Then maybe you're simply _a fool_ , Victor Kiriakis.'

'Then maybe you're still a conniving tramp, milking as much sympathy as you can.'

Carly had had just about enough insults from her malicious ex husband. She slapped him, very hard. The bartender and a few guests, who saw her action, stared in amazement.

Victor's cold eyes glinted dangerously. 'You will pay for that.'

'I'm shaking in my shoes.' Carly hissed back at him. 'Think what you like, do what you like. Get me fired, discredit me, put a contract on me; there's nothing you can do to me that you haven't tried already. You, Lawrence and Vivian… all three of you did all you could to break me but I'm still standing here. You want to keep judging me; just remember you'll face an even higher judge someday. So do your very worst.'

Rudely brushing past him, Carly left the ball room again.

'I left Ciara at your mother's and figured I might as well come to the party.' Hope was explaining to Bo. 'Aren't you glad to see me?'

When he didn't reply, she kissed him tentatively. Bo kissed her back awkwardly, wishing there was a way of making her realize there was nothing left to fix between them. His heart was yearning for Carly.

'Bo listen… this distance between us; I can't stand it anymore' Hope said, touching his face. 'I love you more than anything; I was cruel through… but I thought I was doing the right thing then. You're obviously still mad at me…'

'I'm not.'

'Then why did you move out? Why, Brady? How can we fix things when we're living apart like this?'

'I need time to think, Hope.' He disentangled himself from her. 'You should understand that.'

Hope stared at him through her black Cat Woman mask. 'I don't understand you at all. I thought after all those sessions with Marlena … things will be better. I don't expect you to forget about Dom, none of us ever will; he was a good guy.'

'He was a _great_ guy.' Bo emphasized roughly. 'I'm alive because of him.'

'And you said it yourself; Carly doesn't blame you for his death.' Hope went on, taking his arm again. 'Now we can move on with our lives, can't we? One day at a time, Bo. Then… we can finally make it official.'

'Hope…'

' _One day at a time_.' Hope stressed, pressing a finger on his lips. 'We have all the time in the world. Let's go in; share a dance. It's been a while since we did that. Please, Bo; let's be together tonight.'

She led him inside. Bo wondered what Carly would think when she saw them.

::::::::::

In the powder room, Carly waved away the hovering powder room attendant and gave a few yoga-type breathes until she felt a bit more composed. Staring at herself in the mirror, she thought about the people she loved who were now dead. Alice Horton, Hope's grandmother; everyone's friend and confidant… always motherly and protective. Isabella, Bo's half sister; raised by Ernesto Toscano, a gangster even more notorious than her biological father. Firm and tough when she had to be but mostly a wonderfully sweet woman. They had been the same age and she'd died tragically young; a few months after Brady was born… only 27. She missed them both more than ever, wishing they were here presently to confide in.

And there was Dom, her darling Dominic…

A familiar song, muffled but identifiable came from the ball room and Carly's eyes filled with tears.

 _After a long hard day's work, Carly went to Dom's apartment like she usually did. Laying her on her stomach in his king sized bed, Dom took off her shoes and gave her tense shoulders and neck a much needed massage. Then he fixed sandwiches and afterwards, they lolled in bed spooned against each other, listening to soft music from hidden speakers. The song was Carly Simon's "Nobody Does It Better." The only other artist besides his usual preferences he enjoyed listening to. Carly once teased him if he'd always liked Carly Simon or after he started dating a woman with the same name._

 _'_ _Carly.'_

 _'_ _Hmm?' she said, half asleep._

 _Dom's tone was serious. 'I want to marry you.'_

 _Shocked, she raised her head from his shoulder to stare into his brown eyes; not sure she'd heard right. 'What?' she whispered._

 _'_ _I said I want to marry you. Does that sound so crazy?'_

 _'_ _No but…'_

 _'_ _But what? I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love more than anything.' He said, stroking her hair._

 _'_ _Honey, I love you too.' She replied quietly. 'But two people can love each other… without having to actually take the plunge of matrimony.'_

 _'_ _So… what is it exactly- you don't want to get married again or you just don't want to marry me?' Dom asked bluntly._

 _'_ _Quit talking stupid.' She said sharply, sitting up. 'That's not what I'm saying at all.'_

 _Dom sat up as well. 'Then what?' he demanded. 'You're the first woman I've ever proposed to. Shit, I never thought about getting married until I met you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to marry you. Why's that a shock to you?'_

 _'_ _It's just unexpected that's all.'_

 _Dom's face softened as he grinned at her. 'Come on baby, I thought you liked spontaneous.'_

 _Again, looking so much like Bo but Carly long realized Dom was Dom; he had his own identity. She wasn't in love with him because of the uncanny resemblance to Bo. They were two different men. 'I'm serious.'_

 _'_ _So am I, Carly.'_

 _''_ _I just don't want you to regret it later.'_

 _'_ _Carly, don't lets go over this again. You didn't murder Lawrence; you defended yourself and saved your kid. You've got to let go of the past and move forward.'_

 _'_ _People will talk.'_

 _'_ _Hey, we aren't exactly Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore here.'_

 _She tried to make him understand what they would come against. 'Everybody in town thinks I'm only with you to make Bo jealous.'_

 _'_ _Why should you care what those idiots think?'_

 _'_ _Dom… you know very well you look like him. They'll make more snide jokes; even worse than they're already making.'_

 _'_ _Hey, they already call me "The Clone" down at the station. And I know what they don't want to believe,that you love me for me.'_

 _'_ _I do. That's why I don't want anything to ruin things between us. After a while, everyone's attitude might get to you and you'll…'_

 _'_ _Regret marrying you? Never.' He put his arms round her. 'Besides… getting married will seal the deal. We'll be together for keeps and they'll all end up looking like fools. I've never loved any one as much as I love you, Carly Manning.' His voice grew husky. 'Marry me, please.'_

 _She sniffled, sudden tears flowing down her cheeks. What other reason did she have to refuse? She loved the man and she never thought she could love again. 'Yes.' She whispered._

 _'_ _Yes?'_

 _'_ _Yes.' She wrapped her arms round his neck. 'Yes, Yes!'_

 _Dom's heated, fierce kiss left her breathless. So did the ring he slid onto her finger; a round bluish white diamond set in white gold._

"Baby… Baby… you're the best…" Carly Simon sang on.

Carly's shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly. Victor had warned her off his precious son, acting like she was chasing him. As if! As for Bo, he should simply concentrate on putting his marriage back together. The fact he and Hope weren't legally married didn't make him fair game either. She could care less anyway. Romantically or platonic- associating with him was definitely no go. She didn't even have to worry about the romantic part; he loved Hope, always will. And she still missed Dom. He had been everything good… his love for her real, unselfish. The way Bo used to love her. She was never going to have that kind of love again.

'Are you alright, ma'am?' the attendant asked, upset and uncomfortable by Carly's tears; holding out a box of Kleenex.

Carly took one, drying her eyes. 'Don't mind me… I foolishly went down memory lane. I'm alright now.' She put her mask back on.

'You know… sometimes a good cry helps. You don't want to keep bottling it all in.'

Carly nodded. 'That's true.' She sniffled, giving the girl a faint smile. 'What's your name?'

The girl flushed shyly. 'Jenna.'

'Thank you, Jenna.' Carly pressed a hundred dollar note in her hand and left before the girl could gasp her thanks.

'There you are.' Melanie materialized in front of her. 'I was wondering what happened to you. Are you okay?'

Carly didn't want her daughter to know she'd been crying again. 'I'm fine.'

Melanie touched Carly's shoulder. 'Are you sure? Did Bo or Victor say or do something to upset you?'

'Bo didn't do anything. Victor…' she shrugged. 'It's all a "sticks and stones" thing, if you know what I mean.'

'You know, you really should sue him for slander. Victor's a bastard.'

'Suing him won't make him less of a bastard, honey. He'll always be one.' Carly patted Melanie's cheek. 'Quit worrying, Victor Kiriakis the last person I'd lose sleep over.'

Going back to the ballroom together, Carly spotted Bo and Hope dancing to the next song being played. _Looks like things are turning out okay for them after all,_ she thought dispassionately; ignoring the look of malicious triumph on Victor's face and not noticing several people's eyes on her. She just wanted the whole evening to end.

Daniel watched his friend shrewdly as she turned her eyes away from Bo. She didn't even realize Bo was staring at her over Hope's head; his eyes revealing more than words could say. _What are Carly's feelings about Bo?_ Daniel wondered. Her marriage to Dom had been the real deal but Bo wasn't exactly the sort of guy a woman, who had had a huge history with him, could forget entirely. Daniel remembered how hard it was for Carly after the breakup; her relationship with Dom began only after a very long time of patient courting on Dom's part. Now that she was alone again and Bo obviously in love with her all over again, will she give him yet another chance? How would the Bradys and Hortons feel, understand Bo's need to be happy with Carly or turn on her again? Who's to know if Bo's feelings were even real? Daniel made up his mind to have a long talk with him. He wasn't going to let Bo hurt Carly again by another delusion.

Marlena, the only one who knew Bo's secret, was worried too. No doubt the connection between them was still there- the complimenting costumes they had on proved that- but Carly was yet to see it. How did Bo expect her to love him all over again, if she still had feelings for him? It would be much better if he just let her alone.

As for the other guests, they couldn't understand how two people, who were obviously made for each other, were on the opposite sides of the room instead of in the middle of the dance floor in each other's arms.

::::::::

Stepping out of the elevator, Carly jumped back a bit as the crowd of people who suddenly materialized in front of her chanted in unison, 'Surprise!' then began singing "Happy Birthday" to her.

'Happy birthday, Mum.' Melanie, who was holding a large round pink and white cake with lit candles on top, came forward, grinning.

'Oh, my…' Carly murmured a hand on her chest; very touched. 'What a surprise, I wasn't expecting this, Thank you.' She accepted a bouquet of pink roses and balloons of the same color from a shy looking nurse.

Melanie, Jennifer, Daniel, Nathan, Kayla, Marlena and Maxine took turns in kissing her on the cheek while the other doctors and some nurses either hugged her or shook her by the hand.

'Right, blow the candles! Make a wish first though.' Melanie said.

Make a wish? What on earth could she wish for? Carly thought for a while then said, 'World Peace,' before blowing the candles out and everyone cheered and applauded. Maxine handed her a knife and she cut it, taking a small piece for herself.

On getting to her office, Carly found more flowers, balloons and several wrapped presents and enveloped birthday cards on the couch. 'Oh wow… look at all this.'

'Kayla, Marlena and I thought it would be a good idea if you had your birthday lunch at the Pub. Daniel, Nathan and Maxine are coming along… and Adrienne too.' Jennifer added.

'Uh, sure… of course.' Carly replied, smiling. 'Thanks again, it was very sweet of all of you.'

Nicholas called her later on her cell to wish her happy birthday, so did Frankie, her in-laws and their spouses.

'What are your plans for Thanksgiving?' Dom's sister asked. 'We hope to see you and Troy then; Frankie, Nicholas and Mel are invited of course.'

'I'll let you know what we decide, thanks Irina.' Carly said before hanging up. Now that Melanie was Nathan's wife, she would be obliged to spend Thanksgiving with Nathan's family; probably Maggie would invite them to Thanksgiving dinner at the Kiriakis mansion. Things were now better with the Bradys now but Carly resolved to still keep people like Maggie and Julie at arm's length; she didn't intend to push her luck and get hurt all over again. And of course Bo; who kept making her uncomfortable with his present behavior. Didn't the man understand where she was coming from? And the last thing she needed was the family thinking she was encouraging him to start something again, which of course was laughable since no doubt he and Hope were planning their formal renewal of vows. Marlena felt she was being very harsh for writing off the possibility of them remaining friends but Carly knew just wouldn't work, not with the things she could never really forget.

Lucia and Troy joined her for her birthday lunch, invited by Melanie. Lucia shyly presented her a handmade coral bracelet; Melanie and Daniel's gift was a basket of expensive bath salts and oils, Jennifer's a bottle of _Jadore_ , from Kayla a Hermes scarf, Marlena a gold bracelet, Adrienne's a newly published bestseller. And from Caroline, another cake lit with candles. Carly smiled at all of them, touched by their thoughtful presents; her heart several times lighter than it was on Halloween.

Getting back to the hospital, Maxine informed her another package had arrived for her. The package was in blue paper and placed on her desk, along with a bouquet of yellow roses and baby's breath. They were from Bo, she saw; seeing his name on the card. _Happy birthday, princess; wishing you a great day_ was written in the colorful birthday card.

Sighing, Carly put it down and unwrapped the package, wondering what it could be. She cringed on seeing what it was. And it was not thoughtful at all, it was downright cruel.

:::::::

'How could you get me a present like this?' Carly demanded, throwing the book on Bo's desk, her voice shaking with anger. It was a volume of poems by Lord Byron. 'Why did you do this?'

Bo stared at her, taken aback. It wasn't his intention to upset her; they both loved Lord Byron's poetry. 'Lord Byron's your favorite poet; I thought you would love it.'

'This is a _memory_.' Carly replied angrily. 'One of the many memories you ruined for me.I can't hold on to them like I once did and I won't have them shoved in my face. It's painful and cruel.'

Bo felt terrible; he really thought a trip down memory lane would soften her. _Carly's eyes glowing as he recited the opening lines of She Walks in Beauty to her…_ Even that memory was painful for her as well… all of them ruined by his betrayal. 'Carly… you're part of my life, whether you think so or not.'

'Tell that to your father who's already given me a warning. I don't want any trouble from him or Hope. For the last time, Bo…just leave me alone; respect my wishes.' She slammed the door after her.

 _Goddamn it!_ Bo slammed his fist on his desk, angry and helpless. But he was not going to give up, not by a long shot. In the meantime, he will go over to Victor's on the way home and issue him a warning of his own.

::::::::::::

A few days later, Carly pushed the birthday incident from her mind and carried on as before. Melanie and Lucia agreed that it was rather cruel on Bo's part and applauded her for scolding him. 'I wish I knew what he really wants from her,' Melanie said to her husband. 'If it's more forgiveness, I think he's going overboard.'

Nathan shrugged. 'I think he's making things difficult for himself. Hope will never believe his feelings for Carly are just platonic.'

'And you don't think they are?' Melanie demanded suspiciously.

'I don't.' Nathan said firmly. 'Come on honey, a book of love poems? What's the deal?'

Melanie didn't want to believe it, not after what Bo did to her mother. 'He can't do this again; leading her on like that. I won't have it.'

'Stay out of it.' Nathan warned her. 'I know you want to be there for her, but your mum's a strong woman; so far she's taking care of the situation just fine by herself.'

As he spoke, the elevator's doors opened and Lucia came out looking very worried, Troy in her arms. 'Lucia!' Melanie rushed to them, Nathan at her heels. 'What's happened?'

'It's Troy, he's very ill. He has been throwing up and he is very hot.' Lucia replied, her voice shaking.

Sure enough, Troy was burning up and looking very pale, his eyes rather glazed. Melanie kissed him on the forehead and touched his neck, shrinking back in alarm when the child yelled in pain. Nathan took charge, summoning a nurse while Melanie dashed off to find Carly.

Troy was definitely very sick; the reason why he screamed when Melanie touched him was because his neck was very stiff. Lucia explained what happened in detail. While doing the laundry, she'd heard Troy crying in his playpen and went to check on him. When she lifted him out, she'd noticed he felt rather warm and then suddenly, he began throwing up in chunks and the more he did, the more his temperature grew and she had to carry him as gently as she could into the cab since he appeared to be in a lot of pain.

'You did all you could, Lucia; don't worry about it.' Carly patted her shoulder, looking down at her little boy worriedly. Troy has never been sick before, an occasional cold, not seriously sick like this. From the symptoms, it appeared Troy had meningitis but the puce color on his plump little arms and neck made her suspect this was something far worse. The pediatrician confirmed her suspicions after running some tests. 'It's Sepsis.' He said soberly.

'Oh my God…' Melanie moaned, while Nathan swore under his breath.

'What is that, what does he mean?' Lucia demanded.

' _Blood poisoning,_ ' Carly managed to say, her face deathly white. 'Caused by... certain harmful bacteria.'

'Oh no!' Lucia cried, aghast. 'Will he be alright?'

'We are going to take good care of him,' Dr. McKenzie said quickly. 'We'll do our very best, Dr. Manning.'

'Please do.' Carly's voice was stiff and cold. 'Do everything you can to save my son, all you can.'

 _Gracious lady,' the woman whispered. 'Will you take my baby? He will be safe with you, I know.'_

 _Helena looked at Carly. Carly had found the pregnant homeless woman on the street and taken her to the nearest hospital; St. Mary's. Luckily, Sister Helena was able to interpret the woman's conversation; Carly's Greek wasn't very fluent. The birth had been caesarian, the child a seven pound boy. Unfortunately, the woman, whose name was Maria, had a very weak heart._

 _'_ _Please…' the woman begged, her voice getting fainter. 'Don't let them put him in an orphanage. I want you to take him… adopt him as your son. Promise me you will take him.'_

 _Carly held on to the woman's hand. 'I promise. I will love him and care for him like my own.' Helena translated and the woman's thin, anxious face relaxed._

 _'_ _You will take him?_

 _'_ _Yes I will.' She promised, hoping Dom will agree._

 _A week after Maria's death, St. Mary's contacted Carly and she went to the hospital accompanied by Dom. The social worker assigned to the case was with Helena who was holding the baby wrapped in a shawl._

 _'_ _Bless you both for doing this.' She said as the social worker gave Dom the thick envelope containing the baby's adoption papers and Carly took the baby, cradling him._

 _'_ _We want to do it, the boy deserves a home.' Dom said._

 _'_ _Well then, best of luck to the three of you.' The social worker shook hands and took her leave._

 _'_ _What do want to call him?' Carly asked later in their apartment, stroking the baby's curly hair._

 _'_ _What about Troy?'_

 _'_ _Troy?'_

 _'_ _He has the looks and bearing of a Greek warrior.' Dom commented, looking down at the baby's black little eyes as he held him. 'A true Trojan from the ancient times. The name suits him, don't you think?'_

 _'_ _Troy, it is then. Troy Dominic Korinthos…. Our son.'_

 _The baby made a mewling sound as though he approved of his name and they laughed._

 _I can't lose my son on top of everything else…_ Carly now thought. _Please… not my son, not my little boy._ He's a strong child; he will fight this terrible disease like the _Trojan_ Dom always called him.

Melanie, though an experienced nurse, couldn't help but weep for her little brother. Like her mother and late stepfather, she loved the boy very much; the bond far stronger than blood ties. She had been delighted the day they had adopted the boy- making them an instant family and the bond between Dom and Carly even stronger; being parents to such a lovely boy.

Nathan and Daniel consoled Carly as best as they could; Marlena, Maxine, Kayla and Jennifer did the same,stunned at the news of Troy's illness. 'He's going to be alright, Carly; you have to believe that.' Jennifer said firmly, hugging her friend.

Carly nodded numbly, accepting their good wishes and assurances. Lucia insisted on staying but Carly made her go home, assuring her she would keep her posted about Troy's condition.

'I am coming back to see him tomorrow.' Lucia insisted. 'And I will light a candle for him.'

'Thank you, Lucia. He needs all the prayers he can get.' Carly said.

She didn't go home; Melanie went to the house and got the things her mother might need. It was a long night for Carly as she kept vigil at her little boy's bedside.

In the meantime, Kayla, Marlena and Jennifer wasted no time spreading the word round. The next morning, Caroline, Maggie, Adrienne, Brady, and Sami came to the hospital. Carly had not slept at all, looking wan and bleary eyed.

'How's the poor little thing?' Caroline whispered, holding Carly's hands.

'Holding his own.' Carly replied quietly. 'We're very hopeful.'

Melanie forced Carly to have some breakfast while the visitors went to see the little child, peering at him through the glass.

Inevitably Bo came to see Carly, distressed at the news. 'Listen, I know you don't want me here.' He said as soon as he saw her. 'But I just had to come, Carly. I can't leave you alone at a time like this; I just can't.'

Carly bit her lower lip, too weary and worried about Troy to argue with him. 'It's okay,' she said at last, allowing him to hug her tightly. 'Thanks, I really appreciate it.' She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling some strength coming back into her.

Bo pressed his lips against her forehead and stroked her hair. Being a father himself and knowing how much Carly loved her children, he was very upset about Troy's illness. True, when he'd heard she and Dom had adopted a kid it had added more to his jealousy because it further sealed the marriage he secretly assumed would fizzle out like her marriage to Victor had. But while he had strongly resented Dom, he never resented Troy. 'He's going to be alright, princess; you'll see. He'll be up and about in no time and getting into everything.'

That drew a faint smile from Carly. 'Thanks.' She said again. Hesitating, she added, stumbling over her words. 'I'm… I'm sorry about the other day... about the book you got me… I overreacted.'

'I'm the one who should apologize, you were right… it _was_ really tactless.' Bo replied swiftly. He was genuinely sorry Troy was ill but at least Carly was talking to him again; they were slowly bonding.

Little Troy was hooked to a machine monitoring his heart rate and I.V's containing the necessary fluids and antibiotics; a breathing tube under his nose. He looked so frail and helpless in his yellow hospital gown. Lucia stared at him through the glass window, gripping a rosary. Bo shook his head, feeling very sorry for the child. He was so young, so little… children his age will not understand what was going on.

John, Roman and Brady also came to look in on him and visit Carly; assuring her everyone was rooting for her son to get well soon.

Troy did open his eyes for a minute when he saw Carly bending over him. 'Mummy…' he murmured, closing them again.

'Oh poor Carly… I really hope Troy gets better soon. Sepsis is such a terrible thing for a toddler to have.' Maggie said on the fourth day.

Hope's concern for the little child overruled her dislike for his mother; she was a mother herself. But she noticed that Bo was showing a lot of concern for both Troy and Carly; from what she's been hearing, he visited the hospital every day. It was petty and unfair of her but she was jealous all the same, she couldn't help it. Bo was bonding with his ex and distancing himself from her more. Was there still a chance to start all over again, like before?

'What is it, Hope?' Maggie asked, seeing how broody her niece was looking.

Hope paused, hoping Maggie wouldn't think she was being heartless. 'It's Bo… we've been acting like strangers for a long time now. And this thing with Carly's son...' she waved her hands helplessly.

'My God, Hope… romance is the last thing in Carly's mind right now; she has a very sick child in her hands!' Maggie exclaimed. 'Can't you give her the benefit of the doubt for once?'

'I'm not accusing her of anything!' Hope denied, wishing she hadn't voiced her fears out loud.

'Even before Troy got sick, Carly has shown no interest in Bo. She moved on a long time ago, she got married and she's still grieving for Dom. I certainly hope she won't mourn him forever but that doesn't mean she'll start anything with Bo again. Melanie says she doesn't even dwell on her past with him and right now, Bo's being a friend to her because he cares about her. Stop being so unreasonable.'

'I am losing him, don't you see?' Hope cried. 'He won't let me get close.'

'That's your own fault.' Maggie said, being blunt for once, shocking Hope. 'The only solution when he needed you was throwing him out, just like the only solution after Ciara was rescued was moving out. Carly's no longer your scapegoat. You want things to get better between you and Bo, try harder than you're doing right now.'

Before Hope could reply, Maggie's cell rang. 'Hi Melanie.' She said, listened for a minute then her face blanched. 'Oh my God… no… no…' she whispered.

'What?' Hope asked, fearing the worse.

'I'm on my way, do all you can for her, sweetheart.' Maggie hung up, her hands shaking, tears appearing in her eyes.

'What happened?' Hope demanded.

'Troy…' Maggie's lips trembled. 'The poor little boy… he went into shock and died.'

'Oh my God… no…' Hope gasped, the horror of losing her five year old Zack coming back to her. That poor boy… he was barely two…

'I have to go to the hospital and see Carly; she must be so devastated right now…'

Carly at that moment was weeping in Bo's arms, heartbroken.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carly sat in the rocking chair in Troy's nursery, his favorite stuffed elephant clutched to her chest. He was buried an hour ago, next to his father. She still didn't understand how she got through the funeral service; half listening to the priest's words; staring at the pitifully small casket covered with flowers and small stuffed toys. After all the tears she shed for her son, Carly was numb with grief. Nicholas and Frankie were present, so was Shawn Douglas, his wife Belle and their daughter, Claire. Dom's brother Stavros, his sister Irina and their spouses and children had flown in as well. And of course, the Bradys, the Hortons and several of the hospital staff. Melanie held her mother's hand tightly as the casket was lowered into the ground, Nicholas' arm round her shoulders. She barely heard the soft words of condolences from all sides, didn't note who hugged her or shook her hand. The only thing on her mind was the darling little toddler she'd just put in the ground.

It was only after she felt hands on her shoulders that she looked up, staring into Shawn Douglas' eyes. When she saw him for the first time in years- at Dom's funeral- she struggled to get used to seeing her almost stepson as a husband and father instead of the little boy she left behind. In the face of her grief, she was happy to see him but had no words to say. Instead, when he walked round to kneel in front of her, she touched his face and he held her hand against it.

Shawn Douglas Brady was angry and sad. Sad about everything Carly's been through and angry, very angry, his father was one of the people who hurt her. Not in a million years did he think Bo would do such a thing, and to Carly of all people. Now this, having to cope with the loss of her son a year after the death of her husband. He couldn't stand seeing her looking so sad and defeated; it made him feel helpless and angrier.

'I wish there was a way I could turn back the clock for you.' He said at last. 'If I could, I would in a heartbeat.'

Carly put her hand down. 'I know.' She said quietly.

'I am… _so_ sorry, Carly.' His voice shook as he gripped her hands. 'I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through; with everything that happened when you came back…'

Carly shook her head slowly. 'I've made peace with your family, including your father. I don't want any falling out between you two because of me. And I have to accept Troy is gone.' She sniffled, bowing her head. 'He's in a better place… with his father.' The tears fell down her cheeks.

Shawn Douglas pulled her into his arms, tears in his eyes as well. It was just like when he was a little boy; when he was sad, she was sad and vice versa. She would comfort him and he would do the same in return. Time changed things but not how he felt about the woman in his arms and in her present time of need, he was more than glad to be beside her. He hugged her tightly, raising one hand to stroke her hair.

Carly sobbed against his shoulder, letting her pain out; Troy's chubby, laughing face vividly in her mind. Besides the huge loss, there was a huge sense of failure; as a mother and a doctor. Robbed of Melanie and Nicholas' first few years, Troy had been her last chance as a new mother and she had been unable to even cure him of that terrible disease. Just where did she go wrong with him that he caught Sepsis in the first place? Why did her baby boy have to die?

Finally she raised her head and Shawn Douglas pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped her eyes and cheeks. 'Thank you, honey.' She whispered.

'You're welcome.' Shawn Douglas replied. 'Did Dad ever tell you about how we lost Zack?'

'A car accident.'

 _He didn't tell her Chelsea was the one who ran him over,_ Shawn Douglas noted. 'He was five. And it was a terrible time for all of us. We've moved on since then though sometimes… when we think of him, some of the hurt creeps back in. Belle and I especially felt some guilt because his liver was donated to Claire to save her life. It didn't seem right… benefiting from my baby brother's death. But…' he wiped his eyes with his knuckles, 'on one hand he's all right in a better place and on the other he's still living, through Claire. Troy will always be alive, because his spirit will always be with you. It's small comfort since it's not the same as him being with you right now…' he shrugged, 'but… it's comforting all the same… in a way.'

Carly nodded again. 'I guess you're right.' She said quietly. 'You're right. Thank you, it means a lot to me… you being here.'

'You know I would anything for you, like you did for me.' Shawn Douglas hugged her again.

Bo appeared at the door, watching his son and the woman he loved; both older yet it seemed like yesterday he was standing in the hospital room watching 5 year old Shawn Douglas cling to 25 year old Carly; frightened and crying for his mother and Carly the only one able to calm him down. Now he was the one doing the comforting; the mutual affection still very strong.

Shawn Douglas raised his eyes and saw Bo. 'Dad.' He stood up.

Carly turned, standing up as well; the stuffed elephant still in her hand. Shawn Douglas wasn't sure he should leave Carly alone with him but the look on Bo's face told him he would prefer him to make himself scarce. Leaning over, he kissed Carly on the cheek, rubbed her shoulder and left the room.

Bo walked up to Carly. Her eyes were red, her expression impassive as she looked at him for a second before looking down, turning the toy over in her hands.

'How are you?' he asked quietly.

'I just buried my little boy, Bo.' She looked up again. 'How do I feel? Sad, confused, cheated. Sure….death's unavoidable, no matter what. But it's always hard on the people left behind to mourn. Especially parents.' Sniffling, she turned away; placing the elephant into Troy's cot, the little mattress covered by a _Monsters Inc._ blanket.

'Yeah…I know.' Bo replied, quietly as he thought of Zack.

Carly rubbed her arms as though chilled, turning to stare out of the window. 'Are there still people downstairs?'

'Yeah.' Dom's brother and sister and their spouses were affable enough, considering. Frankie and Nicholas had pointedly ignored him, having no way of realizing that he would prefer them punching him out.

'I hope Frankie and Nicky weren't rude to you.'

'For all they care, I'm invisible. But it's okay; I would do the same thing in their place. That's hardly important anyway, Carly. I'm more concerned about you.'

'I'll be alright… eventually.' Carly replied, still staring out of the window. 'It's my lot. I become a mother and somehow I get cheated. Nicholas, Melanie… even Shawn D who isn't my son. I missed my children's first few years, I never watched Shawn Douglas grow up. And now Troy; I'll never drive him to his first day in kindergarten.'

'Shawn Douglas was as good as your son. He still is and he loves you very much. He doesn't care about the years without you. Neither does Nicky or Mel, not anymore. I know how it feels to lose a child.' He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. 'I do know, Carly. It never completely goes away but…'

'We get through it, somehow.' Carly finished the sentence for him, her voice shaking. 'Somehow…' she bowed her head as the tears came again.

Bo turned her round and hugged her tightly; his own tears running down his cheeks as he stroked her hair.

::::::::::

Hope didn't attend Troy's wake. In addition to Frankie, Nicholas and Melanie's dirty, antagonistic looks at her direction that clearly indicated she won't be welcome, she was far too embarrassed to as she remembered her behavior to Carly when she came to offer Maggie her condolences when Mickey died. She had screamed at her and called her a whore for all to hear, including Melanie. What right did she have to show her face at her son's wake? So after the burial, she went to the Pub with Ciara and Justin, instead of going with Bo and Shawn Douglas and the rest of the family to Carly's house.

'Everything okay, honey?' Hope asked, noticing Ciara looked rather subdued.

'Why did Troy die, Mummy?' the little girl asked. She never exactly knew him as well as her best friend Theo but often saw him with Carly about town; sometimes with Melanie at the park or the Horton Square. Like her father and brother, she felt very sorry for Carly.

'He was very sick, honey. There was nothing the doctors could do for him; it's a rare disease.' Hope explained.

Ciara nodded, biting her lower lip. 'Is Carly going to be okay?'

Hope sighed, recalling the darkest day of her life. 'It will take her some time to heal, but she will, eventually.'

'Can we stop by the store on the way home? I want to get some cardboard, glitter and stuff; to make something for her.'

'Sure, honey. Sure.'

Ciara went to the counter and Justin turned to Hope. 'You okay?'

Hope shrugged. 'Today reminds me so much of Zack's funeral. No parent should ever bury a child, Justin; Troy was just a baby. I know I haven't exactly been nice to Carly but I can totally relate to what she's going through.'

Justin grunted in agreement. 'She's been trying to get over Dom's death, now this.'

'Oh, please don't remind me.' Hope said, feeling all the more ashamed; for believing along with other several people Carly dated Dom just to make Bo jealous, their sudden elopement had definitely made them look like idiots. And for warning Carly not to interfere with Bo's drinking problem when Dom was the reason Bo was walking around and breathing. Yet in the middle of the feeling of shame, Hope couldn't help blaming her for the present disconnection between her and Bo. Because by reaching out to him, Carly had made her look bad. And with Bo consoling Carly over this new tragedy, was there any room left for her?

Justin listened to her silently as she narrated her fears to him. 'She's double bereaved and vulnerable and he's still mad at me. Plus, everyone's been making a big deal about how she got him to stop drinking; I know it sounds shallow and heartless but I don't want Bo having another affair with her. I came this close at losing him; what if he starts something with her while they're bonding and then he decides to stay with her this time?'

'I think you're worrying over nothing.'

'Am I?' Hope demanded. 'Have you been listening to a word I've said?'

'I have. And as your friend and family; I'm reminding you- Bo left her to be with you and Ciara. Why? Because he realized he could never let go of you. It was the same with Billie…'

'Justin, quit insulting my intelligence, okay? Everyone walked on eggshells when I kept asking about his relationship with her; I never got a straight answer except that they were engaged. What Bo had with Carly was really deep, wasn't it?'

'Look… _what_ do you want me to say?' Justin said impatiently. 'Yeah… they were madly in love, really joined at the hip; everyone saw it before they even admitted it to each other! You and Bo were having problems when she came back; was that something you really wanted to hear at the time? What does it matter anyway; he broke up with her and she moved on.'

'And Dom is dead now.' Hope stressed.

'Yes, he's dead and now so is Troy and I feel terrible for her. Which is why I'm not ambushing her on your behalf this time.'

'I'm not asking you to.'

'Good. You should do this; talk to Bo instead of worrying yourself to death like this. Find a way to thrash it out because no one's going to side with you against Carly; not this time. In case you don't know, there's been a lot of guilt about her for a very long time and you and I both know why. We knew her a lot more than you do and we were unkind and heartless to her; mostly to protect you.'

Hope flushed a deep red, staring down at her hands.

'It's just too bad this had to happen to her, Dom and Troy gone within a year of each other. It wasn't easy for her but she moved on after that thing with Bo and the drugs and rehab and we all stood by and did nothing but judge her.' Justin glared at Hope. 'I feel bad especially and I'm willing to bet that she thinks very badly of me right now. Do what you can to save what you have with Bo. But lay off Carly, she's been through enough.'

They had their coffee in silence.

::::

Melanie and Nicholas were glad Shawn Douglas was around to console their mother, yet the unspoken rapport between Carly and her almost stepson stirred a little bit of resentment and jealousy towards him and a lot of shame in their hearts; mostly because of the way they treated Carly in the past. Melanie wouldn't blame Carly for loving Shawn D more than her own children, lord knows she and Nicholas have caused her so much heartache. And Carly loving them unconditionally and acting as though they didn't do anything to be forgiven for only made them even more ashamed and humbled. So, with the death of their little brother, they did all they could to console their mother as much as Shawn Douglas did. However, they weren't pleased with Bo's presence and clearly showed it; Frankie as well. But Bo was too thick skinned and concerned about Carly to care about their obvious contempt of him and they had too much respect for Carly to cause a scene; which would have definitely happened if Hope had been present as well. After all the visitors left Stavros, Dom's brother, tentatively asked Carly to fly back to L.A with them. 'You can stay in our guest house if you want privacy. It would do you good to be away for a while.' Stavros' wife, Angelina, nodded in agreement.

'Or you can stay with us.' Irina added. She and her husband and children lived in Acapulco, by the beach.

But Carly shook her head. 'You're all being very kind and I thank you for it.' She said quietly. 'Bu I really prefer being myself for a while.'

'You need to be with the family who loves you.' Frankie pointed out.

Carly simply didn't have the strength to argue so instead asked them to let her think about it. Melanie tucked her into bed, pressing a heartfelt kiss on her cheek before going downstairs to help Nicholas, Frankie and Nathan put away the various dishes of food the visitors brought for Carly.

Carly wasn't in bed for five minutes when she felt her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. Sitting up, she took it. It was an unsaved number but she knew who it was, she deleted the same number two years ago. 'Hi Bo,' she said quietly, sinking back against the pillows.

'Hey,' Bo replied, gripping his cell phone; glad she picked up. 'I couldn't turn in without checking on you… see if you're okay.'

'That's sweet, thanks. But I really don't feel like talking right now.'

'Sure, I understand. But you need anything or feel like talking you call me, okay?'

He heard Carly sniffling at the other end. 'Okay. And thanks again, Bo. I appreciate it.'

'Anytime.' He waited until she hung up before putting the cell down. The kid's funeral really depressed him; not just because of the reminder of Zack's. All he could think of was that chubby, curly haired baby and it was so hard watching him being buried. And seeing Carly so depressed and broken, on top of everything else. He wanted so badly to be right there with her at that moment; let her know without words how much he loved her and wanted to make up for the past. When Shawn D came to town the year before for Dom's funeral, he made it clear how much he despised him for what he did to Carly and after leaving her house today; his look of contempt at his direction told him a lot. And Frankie and Nicholas' chilly stares and refusal to even shake hands with him, Melanie's downright rudeness. He understood their attitude towards him but what he really cared about was being with Carly; being with her and winning her back. As he stared at the ceiling unable to sleep; his mind went back several years.

 _Carly pulled out the simple but beautiful diamond ring out of the fortune cookie, her expression stunned as she stared at him._

 _'_ _What's an engagement without an engagement ring, huh?'_

 _'_ _This is beautiful, It's just… so beautiful!' she whispered, wrapping her arms round his neck._

 _He hugged her back, stroking her hair. 'Told you there's good fortune in there.'_

 _'_ _I love it. It's beautiful.' She let go of him, examining the ring more closely._

 _He cleared his throat. 'I'm… I'm trying to think of what to say, say the right thing, just in the right way.'_

 _She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'You don't have to say anything.'_

 _'_ _You're right; it's exactly what I figured out. Because when you and I were on top of the Castillo, on top of the world, we said it all.'_

 _Taking the ring from her , he slid it on her finger, very glad he was finally doing this._

 _'_ _All there is, what I feel. All I have to do is look at you, all that I got going inside... there are no words.'_

 _She nodded, listening attentively._

 _'_ _Only music... and the silence.' He went on, his love for her burning deep. 'Love you, princess!'_

 _Carly sank back into his arms, rubbing her cheek against his as he held her tightly. 'I love you too; I love you so much.'_

Carly was a woman to be wooed, to be won. And Bo intended to do just that, gradually and carefully.

::::::::

The board insisted on Carly going on compassionate leave; Daniel would take over her duties in the meantime. But Carly didn't go to L.A with Stavros and his family or Acapulco with Irina and hers. She and Frankie were born with silver spoons in their mouths and she endured years living as Lawrence's wife in a lavish mansion waited on by servants. But the jet-setter lifestyle was never something she or her brother ever enjoyed and she really needed to be alone. So when she told her brother where she really wanted to go, he raised no objections and made the reservations on her behalf.

Four days after Troy's funeral, Carly hugged Frankie, Melanie, Nicholas and Lucia goodbye at the airport and boarded the plane. The day after, Nicholas and Frankie left town and back to their lives. On that weekend, following Carly's instructions, Melanie, Lucia and Jennifer silently packed Troy's clothes and toys, taking out the nursery's furniture and gaily colored curtains. After that, Nathan and Daniel covered the nursery's mural by painting the walls taupe. Carly wasn't erasing her child but couldn't bear the idea of returning to the house and face the now unoccupied nursery; it would only break her heart even further. The job was agonizing; the women sobbed quietly as they went about their work, while the men painted in silence. Finally, the double bed Melanie bought from the furniture store was moved into it, along with new curtains. The cheerful nursery was now an austere guestroom yet before closing the door, Melanie somehow sensed her little brother's presence. Sighing sadly, she closed the door and turned the key.

::::::::

'You have no idea where she went?' Bo pressed.

Daniel sighed in exasperation. 'If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times… I don't know where Carly is. Even if I did, what do you plan to do; go after her? For god sake man, leave Carly alone to deal with her grief her way.'

'I can't help it; I'm very worried about her. I need to know she's okay.' Bo snapped.

Daniel chuckled mirthlessly. 'You're such a hypocrite, you know that?'

'Let's not go into that all over again, Daniel.' Bo said warningly, not about to hear about his shortcomings yet again.

'Sure… far be it from me to remind you how you left Carly all alone when she really needed you, while you played house with the same woman who tried to _kill_ you. Mustn't remind you of _that_ , Brady.' Daniel snapped back, turning his attention to the chart in his hand.

Bo forced himself not to lose his temper and punch Daniel out. 'I get it, I messed up. Now that you're through judging me, you should know that I plan on getting back with her.'

Daniel raised his head again, his handsome face wearing a look of sheer scorn. 'Really? For how long?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me; for how long? How long do you plan on having her in your life until the novelty wears off and you run back into Hope's arms?'

'It's over between Hope and me.'

'That's what you said before and by the way, does Hope know about all this? Have you told her you want to be with Carly or you're just waiting for her to land herself in jail and you play the hero all over again?'

Bo glared at him, not answering.

'Yeah, that's what I thought. Carly would be better off being with Freddy Krueger than you.' Disgusted beyond measure, Daniel walked away from him.

Bo was very angry, even though he had no right to be. It was going to be a long time before Daniel, Melanie, Nicky and Frankie believed he was really sorry about hurting Carly. They hated him. Well... he still hated himself for everything he put her through. It was no point asking Mel where Carly was; she would definitely tell him to go to hell. Maybe he should give her some space; for now. But in the meantime, it was time for him to have a long chat with Hope.

::::::::

Carly was actually spending her compassionate leave in Sedona; in a charming rented cabin. For the first few days, she did nothing but eat and cry herself to sleep then she made an effort to occupy herself. She did some fishing, sightseeing, horseback riding and also went hiking. She read books by the fireplace in the living room, sat on the porch and watched the stars while sipping cocoa. The cabin and the peaceful, picturesque surroundings served its purpose. Bit by bit the urge to weep grew less even though the sadness and the overwhelming sense of loss was still there.

On Thanksgiving, she called her children, Frankie and her in-laws to wish them Happy Thanksgiving; then treated herself to a hearty dinner at a recommended restaurant that evening. The stuffed turkey, tossed salad and pumpkin pie was excellent and Carly didn't feel lonely as she watched the families and couples around her. Solitude was a balm and she found herself feeling somewhat better thanks to it. Sedona was a great place to meditate and heal. She was yet to fully heal but at least she was on the road to.

:::::

While Carly was away, Bo went to the house, sat Hope down and had the talk. Hope listened, not moving a muscle when he explained they were not going to get married after all. It wasn't her, he said; it was him- he finally knew who he actually wanted. Carly wasn't to blame, she didn't know how he felt about her and he was going to give her enough time before telling her.

'I can't believe I'm hearing all this.' Hope said at last, her voice breaking. 'Carly found someone else and that made you jealous enough to want her back… you don't love her, you only want what you can't have, it's so classic!'

'My feelings are real.'

Hope stopped pacing to face him, her face pale with anger and hurt. 'Oh really? John and I did all we could to get our so called marriage dissolved. I remember how thinking each step would bring me back to you… I sat by your bedside and we told each other how we felt. Now I find out that the whole time you were thinking of that woman.'

'Hope…'

'You asked me to move back in! You said you loved me; that Carly was a mistake and you were ready to repair what we had! How could you do this to me, Brady?'

Bo got to his feet. 'I'm sorry, what else can I say? I've been guilty about her for a long time; it took me a while to realize I wasn't really over her.'

'I shared your guilt, Bo.' Hope snapped at him. 'Just you remember that; I _shared_ your guilt but we moved on, we never even mentioned her name in this house! After Dom got killed, there was even more guilt and it drove us apart.'

'What exactly are you getting at?' Bo demanded.

'You _don't_ love her, Bo. You're guilty about her; it's only natural- we both hurt her very much. If I didn't move out, you would never have had that affair with her in the first place. It was my fault but I blamed her. Please don't get confused all over again, please Bo.'

'You're making it sound like what I had with Carly was new. We share a past, a _huge_ past. She was there for me in more ways I could count.'

'You had a past with Billie as well.' Hope argued.

'Which wouldn't have existed in the first place if Lawrence and Vivian had just left Carly and me alone.' Bo fired back angrily. 'We would've been married and Melanie would've been my daughter instead of Daniel's, who thinks he has the right to judge me and you and I won't be having this conversation!'

Hope stared at him, aghast. 'You, you mean…'

'I wouldn't have left her for you then.' Bo went on brutally. 'I loved her, very much; as much as I loved you. I didn't want to love again after you were gone but it happened anyway and we went through a lot of things too, just to be together. Which is one of the reasons why I'll always hate myself for what I did to her and it's not _guilt_.'

Hope turned away, tears pouring down her cheeks. No wonder everyone were so tight lipped about Carly and Bo's past; it was something she wouldn't have wanted to hear at all. But she had sensed it, which had made her so jealous of Carly Manning long before she and Bo even slept together. Okay, the situation was not Carly's fault, granted. But she'll be damned before she allowed Carly to have Bo. All was fair in love and war, after all. _Fight…_ Justin had urged her.

Drying her eyes with her knuckles, she turned to him, her expression calm. 'Well, it's going to take me a while to accept all this. But that doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other. Especially with Christmas round the corner.' She cleared her throat. 'Victor and Maggie are hosting it this year and everyone expects us to be there together, with Ciara.'

'We have to tell the family there isn't going to be a wedding, Hope.' Bo warned.

'I… I know. But please let's not tell them, at least until after New Year's.' Hope pleaded. 'Please, Bo; not until then.'

'Fine.' Bo agreed. 'So long as we understand each other.'

Hope nodded.

Caroline wasn't upset when Bo told her about the conversation. She'd thought about a lot of things during Carly's rehab, after Dom's death and then during Bo's drinking problem. Bo loved Carly; he had the right to be happy and as Carly had made him so happy in the past- who was she to object to it? Happiness was what really counted and she wanted her son to have it. But the ball was now on Carly's court; will she still be interested?

 _'_ _There isn't much to say. I fell for Bo and he didn't fall for me; simple as that.'_

 _'_ _And you fell pretty hard, didn't you?'_

 _The young woman nodded. 'Yes, I loved him. I know it all happened pretty fast; we haven't known each other long or gone on a date or anything but there's something about him… as if I've always known him, as if he was the man I've been looking for my entire life. But I know for Bo Hope was 'it' and always will be.'_

 _'_ _Oh Carly… Bo and Hope had that kind of love so special, most people wouldn't dream of it.' She replied, feeling very sorry at the sad, resigned tone of Carly's voice. 'But there are different kinds of love; I know that better than anybody. You can love two people in different ways and not any less.'_

 _'_ _I know you're trying to make me feel better but I don't know if I'll find any kind of love with Bo. I can't keep chasing him; I can't do that to him and I can't do that to myself.'_

'You need to give her time, son.' Caroline said, moving back to the present.

'I know, Mum. I got a lot of things to make up for; if she doesn't believe me, I'll just keep trying until she does.'

Caroline nodded. 'I want you to be happy, I hope you believe that.'

'I do. And I really appreciate this.' Bo squeezed her hand.

'Oh please, don't thank me. I've had my own share of guilt as well for a long time. At least Carly's forgiven us and let us comfort her when she lost that poor little baby. When Dominic died, I'm sure she nursed a lot of anger and hatred towards all of us, understandable hatred and anger.' Caroline sighed. 'I feel so ashamed.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Mum.' Bo pleaded. 'She's put that behind her; at least I hope so.'

'Do you have any idea where she is right now?'

'Daniel wouldn't tell me and Mel hates my guts right now.' Bo shook his head. 'You know I look at her and keep thinking how she could've been my kid if things turned out different years ago. She, Carly and I would be a family right now.'

'I know. But we can't turn back the clock, Bo.' Caroline said sadly. 'What happened then…' she shrugged, 'It just happened, that's the way it is. I just hope that the future will turn out better.'

'I hope so too, Mum. I really hope so.'

::::::

Jennifer read the Christmas story to the children in the hospital after Santa-Daniel- handed out the presents, with Melanie the elf's help. Melanie wondered when Carly would come home; she'd missed her terribly on Thanksgiving, even though she was cheered by Carly's phone call. Nathan told her not to worry so much; Carly would be back before she knew it.

And Carly did make a surprise appearance; she walked in as Daniel was leading the children in a sing-a-long. She watched silently until they ended the carol and then Nathan was the first to spot her. 'Carly!' he exclaimed and all heads turned to her.

'Mum!' Melanie ran to her, hugging her tightly. 'It's so great to see you!'

The children ran up to Carly, encircling her waist with their little arms. Kissing every one of them, Carly hugged Daniel, Jennifer, Nathan and Maxine in turn; smiling faintly as she answered their questions.

'Sedona? Oh man… I'm so jealous!' Daniel moaned.

'It wasn't exactly a pleasure trip.' Carly reminded him. 'But the place was really great; I hope to go back there next summer.'

'Well, you look better.' Jennifer said, holding her friend's face between her palms. 'The whole time you were away, I hoped you were healing.'

'Trying to, Jen; trying to.' Carly replied quietly. 'The pain's never really going to go away but I've accepted it at least.'

'It's good to have you back, we really missed you around here.' Maxine smiled.

Melanie clung to her mother's arm; exchanging a significant look with Nathan. So far, only two of them were privy to the secret she was bursting to tell but she wondered how Carly would react to it. It was only a matter of time before they had to let her know. Nathan shook his head firmly. _Not now;_ he mouthed.

Resigned, she nodded back and hugged Carly in silence.

Unlocking the door of the cottage, the eerie silence hit Carly with full force as she closed the door behind her and put her bag down. Bracing herself, she went upstairs to Troy's nursery; hesitating before turning the knob. Like she'd asked, it was fully transformed to a guest room. She needed no shrine for Troy; she would always carry her darling little boy in her heart. It was really best this way.

Wiping the tears on her cheeks, Carly closed the door and went into her room, sat on the bed and turned on her answering machine. One message was from Caroline, requesting she called her once she got back. The second message was from Lucia with the same request. And the last one from Bo. 'Carly, it's me- I got this number from Jen; I hope you don't mind. I really hope the trip was therapeutic; been worried about you. Call me when you have the time, okay? In fact… I hope you'll be able to make it to Victor and Maggie's Christmas get together. See you then.'

Carly wasn't sure she would attend; not healed enough to celebrate Christmas and under Victor's roof for that matter. And she didn't trust Hope not to throw a tantrum like the one she dished out during Mickey's wake. She didn't want to have to deal with both her and her vindictive father-in-law.

She thought about Bo and then suddenly realized what day it was. December sixth… the anniversary of their Mayan Wedding. This day, so many years ago they'd stood on top of El Castillo in Chichén Itza and poured out their heart to each other. She vividly remembered what she recited…

 _I know not, if the voice of man can reach to the sky._

 _I know not, if the gods will hear as I pray._

 _I know not, if the gifts I ask for will all be granted._

 _I know not what will come to pass on our future days._

 _But I hope only good will come my love, to you._

Such a long time ago; when they were younger and so in love and very confident nothing would ever ruin their love. The best day of their lives. Carly sighed, taking off her shoes and prepared for bed.

Meanwhile, Bo too remembered what day it was, wondering if Carly was thinking about it as he was. He had pledged his love to her; telling her everything he felt about her- how she'd healed him and made him so happy. They had exchanged gifts; Carly had given him a jade ring and he'd given her the North Star, placing in round her neck. Then there had been the reception Professor Moore and his wife threw for them and then they'd snuck off to the prepared hut; where they finally made love for the first time. How he remembered…

 ** _'_** ** _I've never felt this way in my entire life. I mean, I knew I loved you but I didn't know until just now when you touched me for the very first time, really touched me. I'm been waiting for this moment my entire life.' Carly whispered._**

 ** _'It's only the beginning, princess, only the beginning.' He whispered back._**

 ** _'I feel like a whole new person; in a whole new life.'_**

 ** _'That's because you are, so am I.'_**

 ** _'I had the most beautiful wedding today'And this...' Carly kissed him, 'is magic. And it's perfect. It's heaven.'_**

 ** _'There's that word again.'_**

 ** _'How did it go again?'_**

 ** _'Corzon Del Cielo' he replied, 'The Heart of Heaven'._**

 ** _'And that's exactly where we are, aren't we?'_**

 ** _'Yeah, it's where we are, Princess. And I promise you... that's where we're going to stay.'_**

 _ **Pulling her down, they kissed passionately as their bodies entwined again.**_

Bo stared down at the broken chain in his palm, thinking again how it must have cost her to ruin such a precious gift of their past. She must have really hated him as she symbolically severed their bond before turning to Dom. But before she left, she let him in; allowed her to comfort her. Their connection was definitely still there, she just needed time to realize it and see that they were meant to be together.

:::::::

The next morning, Bo was surprised but very happy to see Carly standing in the doorway of his office. 'Hey… you're back.' He said, walking up to her to draw her into his arms.

Carly hugged him back, albeit awkwardly. 'Yeah, I got in last night. I…I came by to... well I want to thank you for everything. For being there for me when…' she shrugged.

'You don't have to thank me for anything,' Bo said, his eyes fixed on her face. She looked well though her eyes still wore a sad, shuttered expression. She also cut her hair again; it was back to medium length. 'Listen… how about we go down to _The Java_ for coffee. Come on,' he urged when she began shaking her head. It's just coffee, Carly. Please.' She was obviously still intent on keeping her distance from him and he wasn't going to allow that.

'All right then. I'll wait outside.'

Carly ran into Roman in the lobby and they exchanged hugs. 'How are you holding up, young lady?' he asked solicitously.

Carly smiled faintly at Roman's old nickname for her. 'Hardly young now, Ro. I'm fine, well…trying to move on. A wife becomes a widow but a mother will always be a mother.'

Roman rubbed her shoulder; neither of them noticing Hope watching them from afar. Hope stared at her rival especially who was talking earnestly with Roman; her heart sinking as Bo came out of his office and took Carly's arm, leading her out. _It's on,_ Hope thought, watching them leave.

'So… how was your trip?' Bo asked as they walked to the coffee shop. 'Where did you go?'

'Sedona. I rented a cabin there.'

Bo whistled softly and Carly glanced at him. 'Have you ever been there?'

'A very long time ago; when I was eighteen. Great place for hiking… and fishing.'

'It's a fabulous place; just what I needed. And you… how have you been?'

Bo shrugged, wishing he could tell her right there and then that it was over between him and Hope and he wanted another shot with her. The temptation was so overwhelming. 'Same ol', same ol'. I'm still avoiding any form of liquor and having sessions with Marlena.'

Carly made a mental note to make an appointment with Marlena herself. 'That's good. How are Ciara, and Hope?'

'Hope's fine. Ciara's doing great; she's actually performing in her school's Christmas show. She and a bunch of her friends are going to perform "The Lonely Goat Herd" from _The Sound of Music_.'

That earned him a faint smile from her. 'My favorite movie of all time. I remember once having a crush on Christopher Plummer.'

'Ciara was hoping you'd be back on time to see her performance.' Bo added tentatively.

'Really?' Carly now looked surprised. 'Why?'

'She's been feeling bad for you since Troy's death. And it seems Shawn D told her about the oil well rescue and how you took great care of him at the hospital. I think she's seeing you with new eyes now. She even made you a card but she won't let anyone else see it.'

'Oh… well, that's sweet of her.' The cold, disdainful girl suddenly liking her was astonishing; how ironic she chose to do so long after she and Bo were over.

At _The Java_ , after their coffees were placed in front of them by the waitress, Bo went on. 'It would mean a lot to her if you could come.'

'I'm not sure I'll be able to; I have a lot of work to catch up on. Besides, Bo; nothing has changed. What I said to you before, I still stand by it.' Carly said with quiet firmness.

'Carly, I thought we've gone past that.'

'Look… don't get me wrong. I appreciate you reaching out to me. But there are some things I don't think I will ever get past; I told you that on Halloween.'

Bo took hold her hand, grasping it firmly. 'You don't know that for sure.'

'I _am_ sure.' Carly stressed.

'And I'm asking you not to write off the possibility of us being friends again. I know what I did made you lose trust and respect for me. It's very hard for you to believe but… I care about you, I really do.'

 _Where were you when I was in rehab?_ Carly wanted to hurl at him but that was no longer an issue. With Bo's past drinking problem- his own fall from grace- they were pretty much even now.

'Bo please, just leave things the way they are. I thought you would understand what I've been saying by now. Even if it was possible, people like Victor won't understand; he more or less threatened me at the party. And there's Hope. She was suspicious of me before that afternoon in my hotel room. I really don't want to be the reason of another conflict between you two. And there's the family, they won't think all what we have is just going to be platonic; you want me to give more reasons? One more, I can't forget. It's too hard for because I never thought such a betrayal would come from _you_. Please… just stop.' she got up but Bo's grip on her wrist stopped her. 'Let go of me, Bo.'

'You're not going anywhere until you hear me out.' Bo said firmly.

'There's nothing left to say.'

'Yes, there is. How can you say you've forgiven me if you can't forget?'

Carly stared at him.

'It's difficult I know that, Carly. But Love and Trust go together, so does forgiving and forgetting. If you keep saying you can't forget; then it means you haven't really forgiven me and part of you still hates me.'

Bo released her hand and to Carly's alarm there was a hint of tears in his eyes. 'I've hated myself for a long time for what happened; especially ignoring you while you were in rehab. But I just couldn't bring myself to see you; because I knew it was because of me you were there in the first place. I woke up every morning burning with guilt, imagining you there, all because of me. After I got sober; I kept thinking more about how you must have been in a lot of pain and I swore I was going to put things right. You gave me so much and I hurt you. I'm going to ask you again, Carly; please… please forgive me.'

Carly had no words to say.

Biting his lower lip, Bo got up; his heart sinking and suddenly getting a very bad feeling he would lose this fight for love. How could he ever expect to win her back if she can never forgive him?

'If that's the case; I'll never bother you again.' Throwing a few dollar bills on the table, he stormed out; glad he didn't break down in tears in front of her.

'Bo, Bo wait!' he suddenly heard her voice from behind and he turned, heart now lifting. Carly ran up to him; tears falling from her eyes. 'We can never have what we had years ago; we both know that. But damn it, you're right; forgiving and forgetting does go together. And I do forgive you, Bo.' She held his face between her slim hands. 'I promise…. I really do. And what you want to happen, us being friends again…' she nodded. 'Let's give it a try.'

Without a word, Bo enveloped her in a bear hug. First obstacle crossed. Someone up there definitely liked him.

::::::

Carly did attend Ciara's show though the happy children dancing about the stage made her think of Troy and she almost got up from her seat to go and have a good cry. But somehow she managed to sit through the show and applauded along with the parents.

'Are you okay?' Melanie asked quietly as the children took their bows.

Carly nodded, making an effort not to weep. 'Sure.' She replied.

Ciara was delighted to see her. 'You came!' she exclaimed, hugging her round the waist; while Hope stared at her resentfully.

Carly kissed the child and Melanie handed her the long stemmed flowers and box of mixed candy they brought for her. 'You were wonderful up there. We'll see you in Broadway yet.'

Ciara beamed at her. 'Really?'

'Really, hon.'

'Did you get the card I made for you?'

'Oh yes; it's a beautiful card and a beautiful gesture, thanks so much.' Carly kissed her again.

Melanie didn't like the way Bo was looking at her mum nor the look in Hope's eyes, she sensed the resentment and hostility.

'Hi you two; you must be very proud.' Carly said.

'We sure are, aren't we Hope?'

'Right,' Hope said with an effort. 'It's good to see you, Carly.' Deliberately she linked her arm with Bo's, much to his irritation. 'How have you been?'

 _Do you care, you miserable cow?_ Melanie longed to say.

'Taking it one day at a time, thank you.' Carly replied. She glanced at Bo. 'Well… Mel and I have to get back to the hospital; congratulations again Ciara.'

'Thanks for coming and for the flowers and candy.'

Bo stared after the two women before wrenching his arm away from Hope's. 'What the hell was that?' he said in a low, tight voice.

'What?'

'You know exactly what I mean.'

Luckily Ciara was too busy sniffing and examining her flowers to pay any attention to her parents.

'Force of habit, I'm sorry. It's not enough for you to get all huffy.'

'I made my point during our last conversation, Hope. I am getting back with Carly and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from achieving that; understand?'

'How do you even know she still has feelings for you? She fell in love with Dom…'

'I am not going to discuss that with you.' Bo interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of that. 'It's between her and me. Look Hope, I've been honest with you about this; so don't screw things up for me.'

'I said I'm sorry, Bo. You in turn should understand, it's hard for me to part ways with the only man I've ever loved. We've loved each other for a long time; we shared three kids.'

'And we fought and been apart; time and time again. Now it's time to let go; for real this time.' Bo leveled her such a hard glare that she shrank back.

'Fine. You've made your point.' Hope replied bitterly; inwardly reminding herself to keep trying. Carly had no idea of his feelings so she still had enough time.

On the way back to the hospital, Melanie finally told Carly her news; she was pregnant.

'Oh, honey…' Carly hugged her. 'Why didn't you tell me before?'

'Mum, you just buried Troy; how could I make you more depressed with this?' Melanie was relieved to see Carly was happy at the news.

'Like I told Hope, I'm taking one day at a time. And this baby is a new life, Mel. And I am very happy for you and Nathan.'

Melanie hugged her mother, grateful her pregnancy had cheered Carly up somewhat. 'I'm so glad! I wanted to tell you the day you came back but Nathan said to wait. He was afraid it would upset you.'

Carly shook her head. 'Considering the pain I've been carrying on my shoulders; this is the most wonderful piece of news I've ever received. I'm not upset, I'm more than thrilled.'

Pressing her cheek against Melanie's; they walked back to the hospital hand in hand. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Bo adjusted the Christmas angel on the tree and when he was satisfied; climbed down the step ladder. The tree was magnificent and in the tradition of the Hortons; Christmas balls bearing names of family members graced it. This year there was a new one on the tree, Melanie's and underneath, several wrapped Christmas presents.

'The tree looks amazing,' Maggie said approvingly, entering the large living room to examine it. 'Just perfect, Bo.'

'Happy to serve.' Bo replied, handing over the step ladder to a maid who took it away.

'Is Carly coming to the party?' Maggie asked, placing one more parcel on top of the pile.

'Yeah, she's coming with Nathan and Melanie.'

'Good. Because I have this for her and I want her to place it on the tree.' Maggie brought out something from the box and Bo stared, very touched by Maggie's gesture. It was a Christmas ball, with Carly's name on it.

'I want her to feel she's one of us again and she is. We handled things so badly before, now's the time to put things right with her; show her we do care.'

Bo hugged Maggie warmly, pleased at her very thoughtful gesture. 'She's going to really appreciate this, thanks so much; Maggie.' On his part, he couldn't wait to see her again.

Ciara hurried in. 'Daddy! Can I open one of my presents now? Mummy said I could open the big blue one.'

'Oh no…. we're going to wait till everybody arrives, not before.'

Ciara pouted. 'You're no fun!' she complained.

'Sorry kiddo.' He ruffled her soft hair affectionately.

The guests arrived after a little later; all bearing gifts. Bo curbed his impatience with difficulty; wondering if Carly would change her mind and stay away, just to avoid him. Then just as he was deep in conversation with Roman did she enter the living room with Nathan and Melanie; ushered in by Henderson. 'What the hell is she doing here?' Hope hissed at Maggie.

Maggie frowned at her. 'She is Nathan's mother-in-law now; she can't be left out of the party.'

'I don't want her here, Maggie.'

'She's family.'

'She's not a part of _my_ family.'

'Hope, I don't know why you're acting like this, but this is my house and Carly's here because I invited her. This is Christmas and there was no way I was going to let her spend it all alone. You be on your best behavior and treat Carly with respect, do you understand me?' With that admonition and reproving look, Maggie bustled away. Hope stared at Carly who was talking to Victor and Bo; resentment turning to hatred.

'I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the funeral. I'm sorry about your little boy.' Victor said gruffly to Carly. 'A parent should never have to bury a child. I should know.'

'Thank you.'

Victor hesitated, fumbling for words. Carly put him out of his quandary. 'Apologies have never been easy for you Victor; so don't even bother.'

'I'm still making it anyway. I'm sorry about….you know, what I said on Halloween. Let's just move on, hey?'

Carly nodded curtly and Victor continued to mingle with his guests, after giving Bo a warning glance.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you, Melanie talked me into buying this dress.' Carly smiled shyly, turning to Hope as she walked up to her. 'Hi Hope. Merry Christmas.'

'Carly.' Hope replied coolly. 'Merry Christmas. I'm glad you're able to join us.'

Actually Carly's initial plan was staying at home with a club sandwich and bottle of wine and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ on cable but Maggie had begged her to come. Carly now wished she didn't give in because despite Hope's efforts, she was clearly not pleased by her presence. The state of affairs was simply too awkward and uncomfortable for her. The sooner she was able to go home the better for her.

'I'm glad too.' She lied. 'It's nice to be a part of the family again. And since Melanie's now a Horton; we can try and get along better than we did before.'

Hope knew Bo would be furious later but she simply couldn't help it; she slid her arm through Bo's again. 'Well, sure. Things are definitely better; no more conflict or misunderstandings. And I'm thrilled to hear about Melanie and Nathan's wonderful news; everyone is.'

'A child is always something of joy.' Carly smiled at Ciara who came up to her and slid her arm round her waist.

'Can you play something on the piano for me, Carly?'

'I'm a little rusty but I think I can manage it. Lead the way.'

'You're really starting to get on my nerves.' Bo growled at Hope, yanking his arm away without appearing obvious.

'I… I'm sorry.' Hope mumbled, inwardly glad she conveyed the message to Carly. 'Don't be mad Bo, please. It won't happen again.'

'It better not, Hope. I've warned you about this already.' Bo glared and walked away from her to join some of the others who were gathered near the piano to listen Carly play; Ciara and Ally beside her. Doug Williams, noticing the unhappy look on his little girl's face; touched her arm. 'What's wrong, honey?'

Hope turned away and Doug made her face him. 'Tell me, what's bothering you?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't you tell me nothing's wrong, young lady. What's happened?'

Hope just stared at Bo who was watching Carly as her fingers worked on the keys, playing "Hark, The Angels Sing", a look of sheer adoration in his eyes. If only Maggie knew the situation, she would've thought twice before inviting her here. Her presence was tormenting to Hope; she wanted her gone. 'It's a just a storm in the teacup, Daddy. It's really nothing.'

Doug decided to let her be, for the moment. He hoped it wasn't another conflict between her and Bo. Much as he'd clashed with Bo several times in the past, he knew Hope could never be happy without him. He too had misgivings about Carly being at the party but everyone were going out of their way to make her feel welcome so he was in the minority. Ignoring the eggnog, Hope grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray.

After dinner, gifts were exchanged. From Bo, Carly received a pair of simple but beautiful pearl and gold earrings and the faint smile she gave him conveyed the message she liked his gift. Her gift to him was an expensive silver fountain pen she had engraved at the last minute; which he inwardly vowed to carry around with him. Hope glowered, unobserved; drowning her fourth glass.

After Carly thanked Maggie for the Prada handbag, Maggie handed her a small box. 'This is from us Hortons, Carly. And believe me when I say it's straight from the heart.'

Carly opened it and pulled out the Christmas ball, staring at it in wonder. 'Merry Christmas, Carly dear.' Maggie kissed her on the cheek, hugging her.

'I… I don't know what to say; this is just…' tears slid down Carly's cheek. 'Thank you, thank you so much for this. I'll treasure this… always.'

'Hang it on the tree,' Lucas urged.

'Yeah, Mum… go on.' Melanie said, everybody joining in.

Hope watched Carly walk to the tree, her anger reaching boiling point. _A Christmas ball, for Carly!_ This was just too much.

'No!' she shouted, darting forward. 'She doesn't belong in this family! And she doesn't deserve this ball; this is _our_ tradition- not for outsiders! Not for _outsiders_!' snatching it from Carly's hand, she threw it on the floor and smashed it with her foot. Everyone gasped, aghast beyond measure. The children stared, frightened.

'Have you gone crazy?' Bo shouted, grabbing her arm. Hope wrestled it from his grip, glaring at him drunkenly.

'I'm completely sane! It's the rest of you who are crazy, bringing her here and acting her like she's family! Of all things I have to put up, I refuse to put up with this interloper!'

Carly covered her face with her hands, never feeling more embarrassed than she felt right then.

'Carly,' Jennifer put her arms round her shoulders but Carly gently disentangled herself.

'I should leave,' she mumbled, more than anxious to be gone.

'Carly wait,' Bo began but she silenced him with a look that said it all. Picking up her purse and ignoring the unwrapped gifts she left the room with Melanie and Nathan; despite loud pleas from all sides.

::::::::::::

'I _told_ you this would happen. Hope hates me Bo; this can't work. It just can't. We're just kidding ourselves.'

'So what are you saying; we never speak to each other ever again, even after what we agreed on?' Bo demanded. He didn't consider Hope having too many drinks an excuse for the huge spectacle she made of herself. 'When Mickey told us to stay away from each other until your annulment was final, did that stop us? You remember Carly, there was no way we could do that.'

'I remember.' Carly replied calmly. 'But you seem to be forgetting something; back then we were in love and up against a very vengeful man. But we aren't in love now and you can't go against the mother of your children, the woman you love and you're risking your relationship with her just to prove a point. And I appreciate what Maggie and the rest of the family are trying to do, really I do. But I think it's best I keep my distance from them; including you. We can talk on the phone if you want but no more than that.'

It took all of Bo's willpower not to react and give himself away when she said "we aren't in love now". He loved her so much and it was killing him not being able to say it, for having to wait until she fell back in love with was going to stop him from achieving that.

'No Carly, I'm not going to accept that, nor the family for that matter.'

'For god sake Bo; quit being so stubborn about this!' Carly said, really exasperated. 'Do you want to lose her again?'

'We handle Hope; she can't tell us who to be friends with, you know why? The world doesn't revolve around her. No matter what she thinks, we aren't doing anything wrong and she'll just have to live with that.'

Carly hesitated, still unsure. 'I…I don't know, Bo, this can end very badly.' She said, turning away to stare out of her window.

Bo went up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'Come on Carly. If you insist on keeping your distance, how the hell can we properly mend fences?'

Carly turned to him. 'It's that important to you?'

'Come on… with everything you went through? Of course.' Bo said quietly. 'So what do you say?'

Carly stared at him, hard. Then she went to the Christmas tree at the corner of her living room and pulled off something from it. Returning, she held out something to him and he took it from her. It was a small ceramic turtledove.

'You keep that, I keep the other one.' Carly held up hers. 'Eternal friendship; no matter what.'

Bo smiled at her, touched and relieved. 'No matter what.' He repeated, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. 'I got something for you too. Yesterday I dug around the attic at Mum's and found this.' From his jacket pocket, he brought it out and it was Carly's turn to smile as she took the object from him. 'The Christmas ball Shawn D made for me years ago.' she murmured.

'The paint was peeling off so I repainted it, see?'

'Yeah…' Carly saw he had stylishly painted the letters of her name on the ball. She looked up at him. 'This is the best Christmas present I've ever had. And it's going right here.' She walked back to her tree and carefully hung it among the other ornaments. 'Thanks so much for this, Bo.'

'That's what friends are for.' Bo pushed back a strand of hair from her forehead. 'And I promise you, everything's going to be okay. Alright?'

Carly nodded, allowing him to hug her tightly. As she slipped her arms around his waist, she suddenly had a strange feeling within her.


	10. Chapter 9

New Year's Day was harrowing for Carly. With Dom and Troy not around to celebrate it with her, she stayed at home instead of attending Brady's New Year block party. Not even Bo was able to change her mind and she refused to see him or answer his calls; feeling far too depressed.

Seated on the couch, facing Marlena; Carly explained to her that while she felt she was feeling better, there were the few mornings she had to really force herself to get out of bed.

'It's gripping, Marlena. I get sad and then very angry and…' Carly rubbed the rings on her wedding finger with her thumb distractedly. 'Then I wish that I had something to numb the feeling, like you would numb a migraine with a painkiller.'

'You're afraid you might have a relapse.'

Carly nodded. 'My husband and my son are dead, Marlena. They were a new chapter in my life and now it's closed. I do try to focus what I still have; my brother, my older children and a grandchild on the way. Stavros, Irina and their families as well but…' she bowed her head, unable to continue.

'We can continue this another time, Carly.' Marlena said softly.

'No, it's okay.' Carly accepted the Kleenex handed to her and wiped her eyes. 'Yes, I'm scared I might do drugs again. I miss Dom and Troy; not just having them with me but what they represented. Besides Bo, Dominic Korinthos was the only other man who really loved me, the way a man loves a woman. And I was a new mother, with Troy. Look at what I was denied with Nick and Mel and what I was denied with Bo; twice. Yet, my new family was taken from me. While I know I won't forget them, I just don't want to be sad anymore.'

:::::::::

'I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry Bo, you have to let this go sometime.'

'You didn't just humiliate Carly, you made a fool of yourself in front of the family; _in front_ of Ciara. Our daughter had to stand there with her cousins and see her mother drunk. How am I supposed to let it go?' Bo asked harshly.

'Why can't you stop for a minute and think about how _I_ feel? There's only been one man for me as opposed to you who has an ex fiancée and an ex wife. We've always found each other and now my life's over because you feel sorry for Carly.'

'I love her.' he corrected.

'Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better? I had to watch my rival handed over a Christmas ball and just go with the flow, just like that?' Hope said, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

'What is this really about Hope; us or the damned ball? Either way, you behaved terribly that night and no, I'm not going to let it go. It's over between us, of that you and I both know that's certain-more than time we've got nothing to fix, you know that as well so quit trying. And the next time you get drunk in front of our daughter, I'll sue for sole custody.'

Hope laughed harshly. 'So now you're threatening to take our daughter from me, on top of everything else.'

'You know me, I _don't_ make idle threats.' Bo glared at her. 'It's a warning so ponder on that.'

'Lesson learnt!' Hope spat back at him. 'I assume we now have to tell everyone we're not getting married. When are you planning on telling your precious princess, or should I do it for you?'

'Hope, I'm _warning_ you.'

Hope bit her lip then wiped her tears. 'I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for the way I behaved, I really am. Please forgive me. For Ciara and Shawn D's sakes I still want us to have some form of relationship. Please.'

Bo stared at her, a frown still on his face. 'Fine. I want that too. So we're clear on this, Hope. No more shenanigans from you.'

She nodded humbly. 'None, I promise.'

::::::::

'How do you feel about Bo now?'

Carly blinked, taken aback. 'Bo? Why are we discussing Bo?'

'Bo was the reason behind your meltdown, long before Dominic came into your life. You were betrayed by a man you loved and betrayed so much. Now you're friends with him again, even though you felt it could never happen.' Marlena crossed her legs. 'But now you're hanging out with him; having lunch, going for coffee. Are you comfortable with him?'

Carly paused then shrugged. 'I suppose I am. He's been great since Troy's death… very protective. But that's Bo, he's always been protective of me, even before we ever became a couple. That's why I don't think he's merely atoning for the past, he's just being Bo. He's protective about the people he…' she stopped.

'Yes?' Marlena encouraged, wondering if Carly would finally catch on Bo was in love with her. She wasn't going to betray his confidence but she wanted to see Carly's feelings for Bo. After all, even in the middle of mourning Hope, Bo had admitted to Julie he loved Carly.

'The people he cares about.' Carly finished.

'Is that what you really think?'

'Three years ago I would've told Bo this; you don't break a woman's heart then say or show you still care about her. That's the reason why I didn't let him hug me when I lost a patient. I became an object of pity the moment he went back to Hope. I let him go because I knew he was going to break up with me, in spite of his denials. But now I've forgiven him and trying to forget what happened and apparently it's important to him. So yes, he's a friend who cares about me.'

'He and Hope are separated now.'

'And?' Carly shrugged again. 'It's just a tiff. They'll sort it out and get back together.'

'You sound so certain about that.'

'Bo can never really be completely at ease with another woman as long as Hope's still in the picture. He'll always love her, no matter how much they fight or disagree, they always find their way back to each other. But why are we discussing this?'

'Carly, I believe what you and Dom had was real. But Bo's not the type of man any woman can easily say goodbye to either. How were you really able to move on with Dom? Were you that angry with what Bo did that you stopped loving him? That's understandable of course.'

Long pause, Carly again touching her wedding rings with her thumb. 'When I finished my rehab…' she said at last. 'And moved on with my life, I realized there was still something in me. Rage instead of depression. Rage that after the way Bo treated me, I was still in love with him. He still had a hold on me and I hated him for that. And I actually hated myself for still loving him, even after everything. When I first met Dom, I hated him for reminding me so much of Bo. In some way, it was as if it was only Bo I could see in a man's face. But after a long time I saw Dom differently, really saw him and I fell in love with Dom, not who he reminded me of. He wasn't Bo, no matter the physical resemblance. And I wanted to be with him. So I let go of my love for Bo, I pushed it away because it was pointless and I focused on Dominic instead.'

Carly paused again. 'I think I now know why I kept pushing Bo away; why I didn't want his friendship. It's not just because I was still very angry with him and incapable of ever trusting him again. I was afraid the love I let go of might resurface. And if that happens, I'll end up hurt all over again since I already know Bo doesn't love me the way he loves Hope.'

Marlena nodded. 'But now you've stopped pushing him away. Does that mean you're no longer afraid it would resurface?'

'By being friends with Bo, I'm showing him I really forgive him. And if I feel afraid it might resurface, all I have to do is remind myself it would only bring me pain. I can't allow it, Marlena. Not one more time.'

:::::::::

'Hi.'

Carly was momentarily speechless at the sight of Hope hovering at the doorway of her office. 'Hope.' She said at last.

Hope fidgeted. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure… sure.' Carly waved her in.

Hope closed the door behind her and sat opposite Carly's desk, staring at her humbly. 'I want to apologize for what happened at Victor's. I had too much to drink and I didn't know what I was doing, or saying.'

 _Yeah, right…_ thought Carly.

Hope went on. 'Everyone's mad at me, Bo especially of course. I can't excuse my actions Carly, all I can say is that I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.'

'It's okay, Hope.' Carly replied quietly, wondering why Hope really came to see her. It took a lot for Hope Williams Brady to apologize or admit a wrong. Aside from the embarrassment she experienced, Carly was mortified Ciara and the other children witnessed the whole scenario. 'Let's just get past it.'

Hope nodded. 'Thank you. I also came to ask you a favor.'

'Hope, you don't have the right to ask me for anything…'

'Just hear me out, please.' Hope said, her voice still calm. 'I don't have the right to ask you but I really do need your help.'

Carly folded her arms, waiting.

'I know you and Bo are friends again. There's this bond between you two and I accept it. Shawn Douglas told me how you were there for him when he was a boy and I realized more than ever how unfair I was to you. I have made bad choices and never took responsibility, all I did was blame you. And I did worse by sending Bo away to deal with his problem instead of helping him and then went ahead to forbid you from doing what I was meant to do. I'm sorry for all that. But Bo's distancing himself from me again and I don't know what else I can do to show how sorry I am. I love him so much, Carly; see? I want us to be a family again, it's what both our families want.'

'What do you need me for then?'

'Bo listens to you, Carly. It's a lot to ask but can you put in a good word for me? Persuade him to give me another chance; I know he still loves me, he's just angry and hurt. Could you do that for me, please? Ciara misses her dad and it would mean a lot to her.'

So now she was to serve as a mediator. Carly felt she was in the middle of a very crazy dream. Hope was looking at her so expectantly that Carly sighed and nodded. 'It's not my place but all right, I'll talk to him. And you're right, Ciara does need both her parents.'

Hope smiled, her eyes warm. 'Thanks a lot.'

'No problem.'

Hope left the office, feeling more than satisfied. The seed was planted.

'Hi, what are you doing here?' Jennifer ran into her at the lobby and the cousins hugged.

'I… uh… actually came to see Carly. To apologize, that's all.'

Jennifer's eyes were filled with suspicion. 'Is that right?'

Hope sighed. 'I've said I'm sorry Jennifer, is everyone going to keep me in Coventry just because I had one too many drinks that night?'

'Carly's my best friend, Hope. What you did, what you said to her in front of the family was so uncalled-for. Given what she's gone through.'

'I get it, Jen. Carly's willing to forget and I hope everyone will as well. Come on… this is me, I would never willfully hurt anybody.'

Jennifer shrugged, still unconvinced. 'I just hope you mean it, Hope. Carly's been hurt enough. And I know for a fact Melanie has promised to literally kick your ass the next time you insult her mother.'

Hope winced and ducked her head, inwardly not caring what Carly and Daniel's child thought of her. 'I get it, point taken. I'm ashamed enough as it is. What to grab some lunch?'

'No, Daniel and I already have plans.' Their long postponed wedding, thanks to her son's disapproval, was soon going to be a reality and Jennifer wanted to begin preparations.

'Rain check then.' Hope tweaked her nose and left, feeling that things were going her way.

:::::::

'Have you considered going home anytime soon?' Carly asked Bo tentatively as they had lunch at the Brady Pub. 'Mend things with Hope?'

'Why do you ask?' Bo asked, surprised.

Carly shrugged. 'I feel you guys have been estranged long enough. You've been sober for months now and I like to think you've dealt with your demons concerning Dom. Hope wants to make amends, why not give her another chance? She's your wife…'

'She's _not_ my wife.' Bo swiftly corrected.

'Bo , that's not important. You've been together for a very long time; she's the mother of your children. And she loves you as much as you love her. What is this, pride?'

Bo couldn't believe what Carly was saying to him. Didn't she see the signs, that she was the one he wanted to be with?

'Besides, since when do you care about technicalities? You called me "Mrs. Brady" half the time even though our own wedding was symbolic. What are you smiling at?'

Bo's smile widened. 'This is the first time in a long while I'm hearing you going down memory lane.'

Carly realized what she'd just done. 'Oh… I guess I did.' She shrugged, smiling back. 'I guess I can look back now and not feel sad anymore.'

Bo reached out to take her hand, his fingers rubbing the top. 'Really?'

'Yes, really. They belong to me after all, I can't keep rejecting them. And they are wonderful memories.' _That smile, the warmth of his eyes._ Firmly, she moved back to the discussion at hand. 'Screw it, Bo. Go home… make things formal at City Hall or wherever you guys prefer. Ciara would be very happy about it.'

Bo shook his head. 'No can do. Not this time, Carly.'

'Why?'

'Because Hope and I are through. It's no point trying to stay together just for Ciara's sake; we've simply outgrown each other. She knows it too.'

'But she loves you.'

Bo shook his head again. 'it's not the same anymore Carly. There's simply no point.'

Carly was silent. 'I'm sad for you.' she said at last. 'but in a way, I'm relieved.'

Bo felt a rush of hope. 'Yeah?'

'Yes, because I'm not the one to blame this time. At least, everyone won't be able to find a reason to blame me for this. But I still feel that you should try. Like Jennifer said, you'll always be connected. Your time on the run proved that.'

Bo noted that Carly said this in a matter of fact way, instead of the former bitterness. 'And?'

'And you can reconnect, when you least expect it.' Carly leaned forward. 'Enough with the pride, Bo. You'll always love her no matter what you think you feel right now.'

'I know exactly what I feel Carly,' Bo said firmly. 'I do know. And why are you being so unrelenting about all this?'

'Because I want you to be happy and lord knows you can't be happy without Hope.'

'I was happy with you too.' Bo reminded her, watching her intently. 'Years ago, on the boat; you and me and Shawn D. If Larry and Vivian hadn't…'

'Bo, please stop…' Carly whispered.

'You need to hear it once and for all. That day in your hotel room, when you asked if Larry hadn't taken you away and what would've happened between us when Hope came back… I didn't give you an answer. Carly…' his hand gripped hers tighter. 'Yes, we would've still been together.'

Carly stared at him, shocked. 'Why, why… didn't you tell me that day?'

'I didn't want to think of the life we never got to spend with each other, it broke my heart. I knew that we would've had a wonderful life and I felt I was comparing the life we never had with the life I had with Hope for so many years. It felt…'

'Disloyal?'

'At the time, yeah.' Bo stared at her. Now was his moment to tell her. But before he could, Carly's beeper went off. Heart sinking, he watched as Carly pulled it out of her jacket.

'I have to go, it's the hospital.'

'Sure.' Bo rose as Carly got up and took her purse. _Of all the lousy timing!_

Carly gave him a small smile then turned to Caroline, who walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

'Did you tell her?' Caroline asked after Carly left the pub.

Bo shook his head. 'I came this close.'

'Well, better luck next time. I just hope she'll be ready to try again with you. Or rather, _willing_ to try again. Somewhere deep down, I think she still loves you, son.'

'Yeah?'

Caroline nodded. 'Yes. I believe she does. But I also think she's too scared to give in to her feelings and you can't blame her. Speaking as a woman and putting myself in her shoes, of course. She's lost so much; she wouldn't want to bare herself to more hurt.'

'I just wish I wasn't the reason, Mum.' Bo said soberly. 'Not just for leaving her for Hope; but how Dom died.'

'You've been through this with her.' Caroline said, wishing he would bury that ghost once and for all. 'Dominic Korinthos saved your life; it wasn't you who pulled the damned trigger that night. I never knew him well, none of us did but clearly he was a good man. The way he did what he did without hesitation… that was pure selflessness; especially since he had Carly and Troy at home.'

Bo sighed heavily, again refusing to picture Carly with Dom; just like he'd refused to picture her with Lawrence for many years. He could still remember the night at the club; Dom and Carly dancing up against each other, his hands on her waist… everybody cheering…

'I feel so sad for her,' Caroline went on. 'You know this already, if this is what you really want; do your best to make her happy again.'

Bo hugged his mother gratefully.

::::::

'I feel something happening,' Carly confessed to Melanie after her ultrasound.

'What do you mean?' Melanie asked, buttoning her blouse.

'Bo and I've been hanging out for a while now and I feel…' Carly shrugged. 'more and more comfortable with him. And it scares me.'

'Oh Mum… you're not falling in love with him all over again, are you?'

Carly told Melanie half of what she'd told Marlena and her daughter listened in silence.

'You think I'm being stupid, aren't you?'

'No, no... it's sort of the way I dealt with my feelings for Nathan.' Melanie said slowly. 'There was so much misunderstanding between us and I married Phillip thinking he didn't want me. I figured I was being stupid holding on my love for a guy who just seemed uncaring and disinterested. I loved Phillip too, just not in the way I loved him before I met Nathan. Phillip and I were through when I ran into Nathan here. But I knew I still loved Nathan even on my wedding day; I came this close at backing out. Especially since I wrote a letter to him, wondering if there was a chance for us after all. I guess we're more alike than I thought, Mum. You aren't being stupid; you do have a history with him.'

'Yes, I do; I can never escape that no matter what I do.' Carly replied. 'But one thing you need to know honey. My marriage to Dom was not like the one I had with Victor. I married Victor as a stupid way of forgetting Bo and every night I dreamed of Bo, ached for him. But before Dom ever asked me to marry him; I let go of my pointless love for Bo and it gave me room to love Dom. And you know what? There was never a day I ever regretted being Dominic Korinthos' wife, not one. Now he's gone along with Troy and Bo's been so great to me and what I'm fearing just might happen.'

'Your love for Bo resurfacing?'

Carly nodded. 'I can't handle that, Mel. Bo doesn't love me and I've never been good at hiding my feelings when it comes to him. Besides, I'm not going to lose my relationship with the family all over again. Hope's the mother of Bo's children, more than ever they want them to settle things between them, even if he feels he can't.'

'Can't or won't?' Melanie said sarcastically, not liking the idea of Bo luring her mother back into his bed.

Carly shrugged. 'All this time, he still doesn't know what he wants. I almost feel sorry for him.'

'If a grown man like him can't decide what he wants then he clearly has a lot of issues!' Melanie said impatiently. 'And you want my advice Mum… I think you should stop hanging out with him so much. You don't want the feelings you can never really get rid of to resurface? Then don't give them an opportunity to. You'll be sparing yourself a lot of pain.'

Carly nodded in agreement.

:::::

Jennifer and Daniel finally set a proper date for their wedding; February seventh. Jennifer realized her mistake at the look of pain on Carly's face and swiftly apologized, offering to pick another one but Carly felt she had postponed it long enough. The main reason was Jennifer's son's objections to Daniel but now J.J has accepted his would-be stepfather; admitting he'd been silly to have objected in the first place.

Jennifer settled on a full length cream dress to get married in and chose Abby to be her maid of honor; the other bridesmaids Hope and Melanie, while Carly was Daniel's best man. Bill Horton arrived in Salem to give his daughter away, accompanied by Jennifer's brother Mike. Her mother Laura couldn't come but sent her a large present through Doug and Julie.

The wedding was taking place in Victor and Maggie's house and Carly hoped there would be no drama from Hope this time. While she was still rather upset Jennifer picked this particular date to marry Daniel, she didn't want anything to ruin it.

As she went upstairs with Jennifer's "something borrowed" and Maggie was downstairs supervising the staff; Carly's mind went back to that night in 1992…

' _This has been a very special time for me and there's been a very special woman who shared this time with me. And she was right there by my side the whole time down at Chichén Itzá; and together we climbed the Castillo and we pledged our love to one another. Right now, tonight; I would like to make it official for all my family and friends to see.'_

 _She stared at Bo who was looking so handsome in his tux; his eyes filled with so love for her it took her breath away._

 _'_ _A month from tonight...' he kept his eyes on Carly, 'on February seventh, I would like you to become my wife,' his devastating grin grew wider, 'that is if you'll have me.'_

Wiping sudden tears, Carly entered Jennifer's room.

'Finally, my something borrowed!' Jennifer clapped her hands.

Carly forced a smile. 'It's definitely "something borrowed", this belonged to my mother. Which means it's going to Melanie eventually.'

'Wow, Dr. Manning …' Abby stared at the diamond necklace Carly unwrapped.

Melanie's eyes were in stalks as she stared at the heirloom she was going to inherit. 'I don't think I've ever seen diamonds more perfect.' She murmured.

'I remember this; you wore it on the New Year's Eve party, 1990. You looked so beautiful that night.'

Carly blushed. 'Thanks Julie.' She muttered.

Julie Williams watched Carly carefully as she slipped the necklace round Jennifer's neck. Carly was still uncomfortable around her especially and she was sorry about it, she wished Carly could get past her unfriendliness in the past.

Melanie tried to lighten the mood. 'So what did Mum wear that night?' she asked.

'This incredible dress with a square neckline and long sleeves, full skirt.' Julie replied, smiling. 'And Carly wore her hair back more often back then.'

'A sleek chignon I recall,' Jennifer added. 'She was the belle of the ball that night.'

'Yeah… back then.' Carly said gruffly. 'I was twenty five with a tiny waist.'

'And I think I still got pictures somewhere for you guys to see.' Jennifer said.

'I can't wait,' Melanie flashed her mother a mischievous smile. 'Tiny waist, huh?' Abby laughed with her.

'Right… make fun of your middle aged mum/godmother, you two. I have to go get dressed myself.' Kissing Jennifer on the cheek, Carly left the room.

'Carly.'

She turned to see that Julie had followed her, her still striking face anxious. She walked up to Carly and took her arm.

'Carly, I want us to be back the way we were. When you could tell me anything, when we were more than comfortable with each other.'

'Julie, this is Jennifer's day; I really don't want to do this. I don't want to think of the time everyone I loved were strangers and blaming me for something that wasn't my fault. You especially… you know me but did it anyway.' Carly said bitterly. 'I loved you; you were the same person who organized my bridal shower- _twice_. Even if you would naturally side with your sister, and I understand that; you _knew me_. Like I said, I don't want to think of that time at all. Excuse me.'

'I did know you,' Julie said gently; not allowing Carly to walk past her. 'That's what makes me feel so bad. I judged you and laid the blame on you. It's just… we've been so protective of Hope for so long that we're blind when it comes to her.'

Carly swallowed, turning her face away.

'Please Carly,' Julie's hand squeezed Carly's arm; her face sorrowful and earnest. 'Can you ever forgive me?

Carly was about to reply when Hope appeared, looking at them curiously. 'Everything okay?'

'Fine.' Carly replied. 'Jennifer's almost ready and I have to get dressed. Excuse me.' However she patted Julie's arm reassuringly and got a grateful smile in return.

'What's going on?' Hope asked as Carly turned round the corner.

'We were just talking; Hope and you probably guess what.I hope you're trying hard to settle things between you and Bo, because I'm not passing blame on Carly again; I was wrong to do that in the first place.'

'Carly's actually helping me with that; I asked her to talk to him.'

'My God, Hope.'

'She's not interested in Bo, she made that clear.'

'But it still kind of tactless, don't you think?' Julie exclaimed.

'She's his friend and she did promise to help me; I didn't do anything wrong.' Hope protested.

'Hope I just…' Julie shook her head. 'I don't know what you're doing but asking Bo's ex to talk to him for you is just not right. And I can't believe she would actually agree to it.'

'It's sort of a sign of faith, isn't it? I trust her to help me with Bo; how wrong is that?'

Julie sighed, shaking her head. 'I just hope you know what you're doing. To me, it's rather cruel. But we're not going to talk about that now. Let's finish getting Jen ready.'

Meanwhile, Carly got ready. For a year after Dom's death she had worn nothing but sober black, and then began wearing black again after Troy's. But today she chose a knee length, very light pink dress with thin straps. Brushing her hair, she reached for a pearl necklace and slipped it on, then applied a little makeup.

Bo was in the living room with the other guests, chatting but he saw Carly when she walked in; looking like a breath of spring in her dress. Her eyes caught his but immediately she looked away abruptly. Bo wondered if she was thinking about the wedding they never had, today would have been their twenty first anniversary. If only Jennifer didn't choose this date of all dates to get married; Carly must be feeling as bad as he was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her so many things, above all wanting to make up for the past.

He watched as Lucas walked up to her, chatted then leading her to a seat; sitting next to her. The sooner he let her know how he felt the better; he was already feeling a slow burn seeing her with another man, even though they were only talking.

'I'm surprised you came.' Carly was saying to Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. 'Watching my sister marrying the man who destroyed my marriage is not exactly fun for me. But it's important to Jen; I can't ruin it by not coming. And you? How do you feel?'

Carly shrugged.

'Are you and Bo talking?'

'A lot better than we did before. But things are getting awkward again.'

'Why's that?'

'I don't know. Maybe it's just me.' Carly shrugged again.

'You can tell me, you know. What is it?'

'I can't tell you; I'm not even sure what it is myself.' Carly's voice cracked but firmly controlled herself before giving way to tears. 'Just forget I said anything, Lucas.

Lucas patted her hand, wondering why Carly Manning Korinthos was looking so unhappy; wishing he could help her.

Bo saw the look on her face too and decided it was definitely time to tell her. He will make sure of that at the reception.

Jennifer came down with the bridesmaids so Carly got up to take her place with the others, smiling at Daniel who had the look of happy anticipation on his face. As the ceremony began, Carly's mind went back to her last wedding.

 _'_ _No second thoughts, I hope?'_

 _'_ _Of course not. I'm just hoping we aren't going to get married by an Elvis impersonator.' She adjusted the cowl neck of her knee length silver grey dress. 'So… I look alright?'_

 _'_ _You're breathtaking, sweetheart.' He assured her; kissing her on the mouth and led her into the chapel._

 _Luckily for them, the minister was a portly man in his sixties with kind, twinkling eyes. With the minister's wife standing in as a witness; Dr. Carly Manning and Special Agent Dominic Korinthos became Man and Wife, promising to love each other for as long as they both shall live._

Carly thought about Dominic; remembering how much she'd loved him. July will make 2 years since his death and he's been fading from her. She still missed him but no longer felt the stab of pain she still felt for Troy. And she was becoming more aware of Bo these days. She glanced at him and saw he was looking at her intently; not seeming to notice that Hope's hand was resting on his. She wondered if he remembered today, February 7th; the date they both picked to get married. She turned away again; focusing on the couple standing in front of the judge.

Finally, Daniel Jonas and Jennifer Deveraux were pronounced husband and wife and Carly joined in the happy applause as Daniel kissed the bride.

::::::::::::

Bo found Carly outside; a cashmere shawl covering her shoulders against the cold.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'It's kind of cold out here, why don't you come inside?'

'It's not so cold. Besides I feel like being alone for a bit.'

'Are you okay?' Bo moved closer to her.

Carly looked at him. 'Sure. Why?'

' I watched you during the ceremony; your mind wasn't there. What were you thinking about?'

'My wedding in Reno.' Bo's heart sank then lifted when she added, 'and the wedding _we_ never had. This was the date we picked.'

'I know. It's not something I can forget either. Jennifer didn't mean to hurt you by picking this date.'

'I know; I told her it was okay. And I'm glad she and Daniel can finally be happy.'

Bo nodded, hands in his jacket pockets. 'Yeah, me too. You know the more I think of what would've been twenty years ago today; the more I hate Torres.'

'It wasn't _just_ Torres.' Carly replied quietly. 'But I'm not dwelling on what might have been; at least I'm trying not to. At least you were able to lead a wonderful life all these years; with Hope and your children.'

'It wasn't all that perfect as you imagine, Carly.'

'Oh Bo… what marriage is completely perfect? You fight, you move on.'

'Was yours perfect? You and Dom I mean.' Bo said, jealousy in his tone.

'It was happy if that's what you mean.' Carly said simply, not noticing how he sounded. 'More than I can say about previous ones. To Victor, I was a wife to flaunt, possess and control. To Lawrence, once the novelty of finally having me wore off, a punching bag to rape and torture. But I was happy with Dominic, I was safe.'

'We didn't have a formal marriage Carly but you were safe with _me_ ; we were more than happy. I told you…'

'I know… I know… you wouldn't have left me. But on the other hand, who's to know what would've really happened?'

'You would still be my wife now, that would've happened.' Bo said forcibly. 'We would've been a family with Mel and other children we might have had.'

Carly's face was sad. 'Let's not talk about this anymore, Bo. Let's just go back to the party.'

'Carly wait…'

'Damn it.' Carly's pearl necklace had fallen from her neck as she was about to go back inside. Bo stooped down to pick it up before she could.

'Turn around.'

His warm fingers brushed her skin as he refastened the necklace and Carly wondered if he could hear her heart beating fast.

Bo realized Carly was trembling; whether from the cold or because of him, he couldn't tell. Turning her back to face him; he saw that her vivid green eyes were frightened. _She was afraid of him!_

'Don't be scared of me princess,' he whispered, calling her by her nickname for the first time in a very long time. Carly flinched but said nothing.

One hand still on her shoulder, Bo touched her face; his fingers moving across her cheek and jaw then to her mouth, his thumb rubbing her lower lip. But then Carly pulled away abruptly, blushing red as she adjusted the shawl more securely on her shoulders.

'Princess…'

'I don't know what's going on here but I won't be a part of it.'

'Hang on a minute; I got a lot to say.' He pleaded, grabbing hold of her arm.

'No, Bo. I will not be the other woman again. Make up with Hope; it's what she wants and it's what you really want even if you don't know it yet. So stop punishing her and _stop tormenting me!_ ' Carly cried, pushing him away and running back inside.

Bo felt like screaming his seething frustration out loud. He marched in after her; his eyes scanning the crowd of people, trying to find her. He was more than ready to declare his love to her in front of everyone even if meant stealing Daniel and Jennifer's thunder! But no one seemed to know where she was. And as if he wasn't frustrated enough, Victor; who was dancing with Hope pushed her towards him and he was forced to take over.

::::::::::::

Searching for Carly herself, Melanie finally found her in one of the rooms, curled up in a ball on the huge bed and crying quietly. 'Mum! Are you alright? What's happened?' Melanie exclaimed, shaking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed. 'What's wrong?'

Carly didn't answer. 'Mum, please… I can't stand it. You're upset; what's wrong?' Melanie pleaded, slipping her arms round her mother from behind. 'Please let me help you; that's why I'm here.' She rubbed her shoulder. 'Are you thinking about Dom and Troy?'

'I always think about them. But I'm fine, really. Weddings tend to make me a tad emotional.' Carly sniffled.

'I think it's more than that, Mum. You're in pain and it's eating you up. And it's making me sad seeing you this way. Talk to me.'

Carly sat up, wiping her tears with her fingers. 'I told Jennifer it was okay to pick today to get married, but it's harder to deal with than I thought.'

'Yeah, I heard Caroline mentioning something about that; what's so special about it?'

Carly sighed, then looked at Melanie. 'This was the date Bo and I picked to get married years ago.'

'Oh no…' Melanie shook her head. 'How could Jennifer actually…'

'No, don't blame her, she simply forgot then when she realized it, I told her it was okay. But Bo and I started talking about what might have been and then…' Carly's eyes filled with tears. 'Oh Mel… it's happened. It's resurfaced… just like I was afraid it would.'

Melanie pressed her cheek against Carly's, still holding her.

'I keep trying to conjure up Dom's face; trying to remember how happy we were, how we loved each other and how we were even happier when Troy came into our lives… and what Bo put me through, how I forced myself to let go of him. But it's no good, it's just no good…' Carly covered her face with her hands. 'I don't know how to be around Bo anymore.'

'You need to tell him you can't be around him anymore, Mum. I don't know what the hell he's playing at with Hope but he needs to settle it and not have another affair with you.'

'He said it's over between them.'

'Bo Brady's a liar.' Melanie said in a fierce voice. 'Don't believe anything he says. Hope will always be his number one, no matter what he thinks right now. You're stronger than you think, Mum; I believe it and you should too. Come on, let's bathe your eyes and go back down. Jennifer and Dad are leaving soon.' She led her mother to the bathroom.

'There you are, I was wondering where you were. Are you okay?' Jennifer asked, looking at Carly's rather pale face with concern.

'Fine, Jen.' Carly smiled with an effort; refusing to look at Bo who was also looking at her with concern. Seeing this, Hope hastily said, 'Time to throw the bouquet!' Everyone agreed loudly, urging her to throw it already.

'Okay, okay… ladies in position!' Jennifer Deveraux Jonas turned her back to the assembled single ladies. Carly discreetly moved out of the way.

Hope deftly caught it and everyone applauded, whistling. 'You're next Hope!' Jennifer blew a kiss to her, Daniel's arm round her waist.

Hope grinned, holding the flowers to her chest. 'Soon I hope!' she replied, turning to Bo, who was standing nearby, and planted a kiss on his mouth to more applause. Carly watched bitterly, she and Melanie's conclusion proven beyond reasonable doubt. How she despised him for thinking he could play her a second time!

As for Hope, she saw from the look on Carly's face that she was succeeding at keeping them apart. It was vindictive and so unlike her and part of her felt guilty but Hope was desperate. She almost lost Bo last time because she stood back and let Carly have him; she didn't fight for him at all, instead she went about feeling sorry for herself and took pills to sleep better… and nearly killed Bo in the process. For a long time she nursed an agonizing fear that maybe deep, deep down in her heart she'd really wanted to hurt Bo for having an affair with Carly but sessions with Marlena had dispensed that fear. Marlena and Bo and the rest of the family had assured her she was incapable of hurting anybody- she didn't know what she was doing at the time. She couldn't lose Bo, she loved him too much and she needed him to realize they will always be connected. Warning Carly off with that kiss and making her see the family's response was worth the scolding she knew she would get from Bo later. He can't convince Carly he loved her now!

::::::::::

Back at the cottage, Carly took a shower and slipped into sweats before going downstairs to fix herself a light snack. Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" played on the stereo as she stared at Dom and Troy's framed photographs which stood along with Melanie, Nicky and Frankie's on the mantelpiece; she'd moved them from her room to order to stop crying herself to sleep every night. Even though she knew what lay in her heart now, she also knew they'll always be a part of her- that will never change. The only problem now, she felt lonelier than even ever before and facing a very uncertain future.

The doorbell rang as she was rummaging the fridge. Leaving the bread on the counter, Carly went to see who it was. Through the door's glass, she saw it was Bo. Carly found herself not the least bit surprised. Bracing herself, she unlocked the door and Bo stepped back inside, slamming the door shut behind him; eyes not leaving her face as she backed up. 'What are you doing here?' she said quietly.

'I told you at the party I have a lot to say to you.' Bo replied back, also quietly. Like Hope predicted, he was furious at being put on the spot like that; right in front of everyone, in front of Carly- barely listening to her apologies. As soon as he dropped her and Ciara off, he'd changed his clothes and set off to Carly's house; determined to tell her the truth. But seeing her now, looking so beautiful with her tousled hair and crumpled sweats, he found himself lost for words.

'Whatever it is… I'm not interested to hear it.' Carly replied, shaking her head, wishing he would leave, wishing she didn't love him so much. He was moving up close to her and she found she was trembling.

'What the hell…' Bo replied, reaching out to touch her hair, lowering his hand to grasp her by the neck, drawing her close. 'We don't need words anyway.'

He held her face with both hands. 'I can't do it, princess.' He whispered hoarsely.

'Can't what?' she asked, her voice shaking, a bit frightened.

'I can't keep pretending anymore.' He pulled her roughly against him and began kissing her passionately; grasping her behind with both hands before lifting her by her thighs to straddle his waist. Walking backwards he placed her on the hall table, knocking off a vase of flowers. Neither noticed nor cared. Carly kissed him back fervently, gasping against his lips as he pressed himself hard and flush between her legs; his hands stroking her hair before moving down to fondle her breasts.

'No, no…' she pushed at him; breathing as heavily as he was. 'What is this?'

Bo held her face, brown eyes dark with passion. 'Princess, you want this as much as I do.' He kissed her again, quick, hot kisses that shook her to the core. 'Don't you?'

'We shouldn't do this…' she began then Bo kissed her yet again.

'Say the word and I'll stop.' His warm brown eyes however pleaded with her not to deny him.

 _God help me; I want him so bad!_ Carly shook her head and they resumed kissing, unable to get enough of each other. She tore at his jacket and shirt and he impatiently got of rid of them before planting more hungry kisses on her lips and neck, her legs tightly wrapped round his waist. Bo lifted Carly and carried her up the stairs, into her bedroom where he stripped her, causing her to moan by kissing her breasts; her fingers running through his hair. Laying her down on the bed, Bo took off his black vest and got rid of his pants then lowered himself on her; kissing her again. 'You're so beautiful…' he whispered, his hands and lips feverishly worshipping Carly's body before parting her legs. Carly's nails left faint pink marks across Bo's back as he repeatedly thrust into her powerfully; his lips running down her ear and neck. She clung to him in a throbbing ecstasy of passion, returning his brutal kisses and caresses and wallowing with pleasure under his warm, hard body and when the moment came; she heard him hoarsely cry out her name and felt his hand grab hers, entwining their fingers as the pulsating heat of total fulfillment shook them. Spent, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms afterwards.

::::::::::::

'Good morning.' Bo slipped his arms round Carly from behind as she was making coffee. Carly stiffened, moving away from him.

'Princess, what's wrong?' He asked anxiously. He was disappointed to find her gone when he woke up. Usually they would wake up together or he would open his eyes to see her staring down at him, her finger exploring his face. Last night had reminded him how much he'd missed the touch of her soft body and the passion they'd shared. Today was a new beginning.

'Last night was a mistake.'

Bo didn't think he heard her right. 'What?'

She finally turned round, her face expressionless. 'What we did was wrong, it shouldn't have happened.'

'Carly, what happened between us wasn't some drunken one night stand; we made love.'

'Just stop!' Carly snapped, raising her hands as though she was fending him off. 'Let's not kid ourselves Bo; we both know what it was.'

'Why are you being like this with me?' Bo demanded, baffled and hurt by her attitude.

'Remember the last day I ever said I loved you?' Carly asked, her tone now bitter. 'You couldn't _even_ say it back. Because that would've been too much of a lie. One night of madness doesn't exactly change what I know, Bo. You admitted it, when we said goodbye at the station that day. I resigned myself to that ever since, that's why I'm not going to live in a fool's paradise again.'

'This isn't what you think.' Bo gripped her shoulders. 'Last night I came to tell you that I love you.'

' _How dare you…_ ' Carly choked, attempting to push him away; furious he would stoop that low with such a lie.

'Why would you think I'm lying?' Bo snapped. 'This is what I really feel for you. I love you, Carly Manning. You must have seen it the whole time, why do you think I've wanted to be with you so much?'

'If things were okay with you and Hope, you wouldn't be with me at all.' Carly finally managed to slip out of his grip. 'You don't have to pretend you love me when we both know who your real soul mate is. I'm not asking or expecting anything… I don't even want anything from you.'

Bo closed his eyes, understanding her doubts but also needing to convince her he was being sincere about this.

'Carly, I know what I want now; and that's you. The whole time I kept on about wanting us to be friends again; it wasn't just to be there for you or make up for what happened… it was the only way I could be near you and make you see how I feel.' He pushed back her hair, framing her face with his hands but she abruptly turned away. 'I wish you would believe me.'

Carly turned back to face him; her green eyes very cold. 'So when did this sudden change of heart happen, huh? Was it when Dom started dating me or after I married him? Tell me!' she snapped the last two words.

Bo bit his lip, not willing to lie to her but not willing to tell her, she would surely consider him as shallow as they come.

Carly rightly guessed it and her eyes grew even colder, her expression scornful. 'This is _just_ _so_ classic…'

'It's not like that…' Bo pleaded.

'You suddenly deciding that I'm the woman for you, _after_ I get involved another man. Oh, when has that happened before?!'

'That was a totally different situation and you know it! You know damn well why I couldn't be with you and Victor tricked us both; he took advantage of us being apart that time.' Bo didn't want to remember that very painful time.

'Maybe. But there were many things you could have done then. For example, admitting what you really felt for me to my face instead of sending me that damn note through Emmy… a girl you knew _hated_ me,' Carly shouted back. 'And you only decided to do that _after_ Victor asked me to marry him! How can I believe anything you say right now, Bo? You suddenly get an epiphany after another man made me happy…' Another thought struck her and she covered her mouth with her hands, shocked. ' _Oh my God_ …so that's why you treated Dom the way you did; you were jealous!'

Bo tried to take her arm again but she shrank away from him, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Carly…'

'Don't you dare stand there and tell me that you love me again. I don't believe you. Now I see that it takes another man to have me before you decide that you want me after all.'

'That's not true… I swear it's not!'

'That's your own way of "loving" me, isn't it Bo Brady? You just want what you can't have, something you enjoy having it until Hope suddenly snaps her fingers at you and you go crawling back to her!'

'Carly, you're not being fair.' Bo finally got a word in. 'Hope and I reconnected and you got hurt and my guilt kept me away from you; I will never forgive myself for that. And I'll never forgive myself for letting you walk out of the station that day; or letting you walk out of the boat years ago. I should've stopped you; both times! But you're wrong about something. Victor and Dom didn't make up my mind for me- my heart did. I knew I loved you before Victor ever proposed, I loved you so much it scared me! Yeah, I realized how much I loved you after you got involved with Dom but not the way you think…'

'I don't want to hear anymore of this.' Carly interrupted, more tears pouring down her cheeks. 'We both went crazy last night; it had _nothing_ to do with love, for either of us. I won't play the fool again, Bo. Get out of my house and don't ever come near me again. This time I mean it. Get out now.'

'Carly…'

'Just leave me alone, leave me alone; I won't let you hurt me again! _Get out!_ ' she shouted.

With a very heavy heart; angry and sad, Bo did was told. As he drove away, wiping angry tears from his eyes, Carly sank on a kitchen stool and wept for a long time.

:::::::

' If you look at it from her point of view, you'll see her reaction was justifiable. Come on, look at everything's she's been through. You honestly think she has any room left to let you back in just like that?' John said after hearing the whole story. Bo suddenly longed for a drink, he needed one to quell the sting of Carly's rejection.

'Don't even think about it,' Roman warned, clearly reading his brother's mind. Giving Roman his best "eat shit" glare, Bo ordered a plain club soda.

'This is pretty much a cliché but I'll say it anyway; give her time. You haven't given up on her, have you?' John asked.

'Of course not.' Bo said brusquely. 'But I've really screwed everything up. I was working on making her fall in love with me again and then I lost my head; now she thinks I only went to bed with her because… damn it, she thought I was using her, that it was just some sordid booty call.'

Roman grunted and Bo glared harder. 'It wasn't!'

'Sure, I believe you. But I'm not the one who needs convincing that it wasn't.'

John's lined but still very handsome face looked thoughtful. 'I don't think you messed things up entirely either.'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember I was here when she first came to Salem; I got to know her very well. Carly's good at keeping secrets but not so good at hiding her feelings. We all knew she was still in love with you when she married Victor. Oh, she tried very hard to hide it but she couldn't fool any of us. My Izzy B kept saying it, so did Marcus and Kayla. She's a very strong person but she's human and every human's got a breaking point at some level.'

Roman caught on what John was trying to say. 'When you two broke up, she was obviously hurting so bad, to the extent she…' he paused seeing the pained and very guilty expression on Bo's face but continued, 'she fell into substance abuse to numb her pain. We're not saying she didn't love Dominic. But you've been hanging out with her a lot lately so doesn't you think maybe she's already fallen in love with you all over again, but she's just too scared to believe or trust you?'

Bo stared at his brother then at John, whom he still regarded as his second brother despite his discovered and very odd history with Hope; which he didn't give a damn about anymore. 'You think so?'

'Her reaction good as showed you, she's in love with you but this time she wants to protect herself and that's only natural. Look at what happened last time, you left her standing there.' John said, anger in his voice. 'As long as she feels Hope will always be a huge part of your life, you can't expect her to believe you love her. Give her time to cool off then do all you can to convince her.'

Giving her time was something Bo found difficult to do; after the wild and very incredible night they had, he needed to let her know he wasn't playing. He didn't want to lose her all over again. But yes, she needed the time to calm down. Then he will try again, with everything he's got to get his princess back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After crying her eyes out that day, Carly called in sick and stayed in bed; plagued with a raging headache. Melanie arrived an hour later with soup which she heated and made her mother eat; worried at her pale face and red eyes. Eventually Carly told her what happened.

'And I sent him away. It broke my heart but I had to do it; I couldn't listen to his lies for one more minute. And I feel so stupid giving myself to him like that, knowing he will definitely go back to Hope in the end. If you want to condemn me, go ahead.'

Melanie squeezed her shoulder, compassion on her face. 'I'm not the judgemental brat anymore, Mum. And I'm sorry you're so much in pain all over again. I thought when you came back from that trip; things will get better.'

'I thought so too. I only have myself to blame… again. I just haven't learned anything when it comes to Bo Brady.' She rubbed her eyes as the tears fell. 'But I think I've given him enough reason to come to his senses and finally marry Hope. He realized who he wanted before, he's going to realize that again now. It's always going to be Hope and I'll be damned before I play the fool again. And do me a favor honey; don't go to him about this. I just want to move on, okay?'

Melanie had planned on doing just that. She was rather resentful at being told not to but she was forced to make the promise. If she did go to see Bo and make a scene, Hope could find out he and Carly slept together and humiliate Carly again. It was probably for the best, yet Melanie Horton hoped her mother would eventually get some peace in her life.

Carly went back to work the next day, dreading Bo coming to look for her but he didn't and he didn't call her either. It hurt greatly but she'd made her feelings clear that morning. No point in both of them living a lie the second time. But she missed Bo more than ever and kept thinking about him and that night; going about looking so worried and unhappy that Melanie, Kayla and Adrienne couldn't bear it; asking Marlena to see if she could do something for her. But this time, Carly preferred to keep her misery to herself; Marlena's counseling couldn't cure the nagging ache in her heart. She went on with her rounds and Chief of Staff duties as an attempt to forget about Bo but even that became an effort after a while. She was tired all the time but refused to rest despite Melanie, Maxine, Kayla and Nathan's protests. When Jennifer and Daniel came back from their two week honeymoon, they were shocked at the pallor on Carly's face. Caroline brought a casserole hoping she would regain her appetite but food seemed to disagree with Carly all of a sudden.

One morning, Lucia came by the cottage to return her key and pick up a box of china plates Carly bought her. She and her former sponsor were getting married and moving to New Mexico so she was no longer in Carly's employ. She found Carly lying on the floor in the kitchen, still dressed in her bathrobe. ' _Dios mio!'_ she shrieked in terror, rushing to her. 'Mrs Carly! What's happened to you?!'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'No way Carly, you aren't going to work today.' Jennifer said firmly after Nathan finished examining her. After helping Carly up to bed, Lucia had phoned Nathan who then hurried to the house with Melanie and Jennifer.

'I can't stay here all day, I've got a lot to do at the hospital.' Carly protested.

'You've been doing too much these past weeks, Mum; what just happened proves it. I'm with Jennifer, you need to rest even if it's just today.'

Nathan nodded, closing his medical bag. 'Your blood pressure's up, Carly; that's not good. And I need to run some tests.'

'I don't think the tests will be necessary, hon.' Carly patted the hand resting on her shoulder. 'I just need what you've all been nagging me about; I'll be fine by tomorrow.'

'You're so damn stubborn Carly Manning, it's a wonder you're still alive and breathing.'

Carly flashed her best friend a grim smile in response.

'I'll come over later to check up on you, Mum.' Melanie promised, kissing her on the forehead.

'I can stay here with her in the meantime, until you come back.' Lucia volunteered immediately.

'No…'

' _Yes._ After the fright you gave me, there is no way I'm leaving you alone.' Lucia glared at her as though daring her to argue.

Carly meekly submitted to Lucia's fussing after the others left. 'Working yourself to death, not eating enough or getting enough rest; what did you expect to happen?' she scolded as she plumped the pillows behind Carly's head after fixing her a tall glass of warm milk.

'Lay off me, Lucia, okay?' Carly said wearily, sipping her drink.

'Why did you refuse to let Nathan run the tests? You obviously need a checkup.'

'Because it's not necessary; I just need to take it easy that's all. I'll be fine.' As she spoke, Carly suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea and scrambled out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Lucia helped her back into bed and got her a cold cloth for her head. 'Thank you.'

Lucia looked even more worried. 'This is none of my business but have you…'

Carly looked at her.

'I mean, there's a chance that maybe your illness is not really an illness.'

Carly frowned, not understanding. 'Excuse me?'

Lucia's face now looked thoughtful. 'I think…. I think you might be pregnant.'

Carly sat upright, shocked. _Pregnant!_ No, it wasn't possible! Time and time again she was told she couldn't have children; Melanie was an unexpected miracle. She couldn't be pregnant. 'No, no… I don't think so. I can't be.'

'Is there something you aren't telling me? Again, it's none of my business but I'm really concerned about you.'

Carly sank back against the pillows, covering her eyes with her arm. 'I slept with Bo some weeks ago.'

' _Dios_ …'

'It was a one night stand that should never have happened.' Carly continued miserably. 'I'm in love with him, Lucia. I love him so much even though I have no future with him. But like an idiot I gave myself to him… just like that.'

Lucia moved to sit beside her on the bed. 'Are you saying you're not pregnant because you're sure or because you're afraid you might be?'

Carly lowered her arm. 'It's not a possibility.'

'But supposed it turns out to be true? Wouldn't you want this child?' Lucia demanded. 'instead of ruling pregnancy out completely, I think you should at least check to see if you _are_ expecting a baby.' She got up. 'I will go now and get you a home pregnancy kit.'

'I still don't think…'

'You _will_ take that test. No arguments.'

::::::::::

Melanie had promised her Mum she wouldn't confront Bo about what happened but when she saw him talking to Maxine obviously asking for Carly; a wave of fury made her blood boil. She marched up to him after Maxine went round the corner and as he turned, she slapped him sharply across the cheek.

Bo looked at her ruefully, one hand rubbed his struck cheek. 'I guess I deserved that.'

' _No kidding_.' Melanie said through her teeth, glaring at him. 'Is it possible that you can stop hurting my mum more than you've done already; you barefaced son of a bitch! I won't let you do it a second time, if it's the last thing I do. Whatever you're doing, enough's enough!'

'Whatever Carly must've told you Mel, it's not neither of you think. I'm not setting out to hurt her again, it's the total opposite.' Bo protested.

'You made promises to her before and it turned out to be the total opposite!' Melanie fired back.

Bo glared at her, really fed up with having to explain himself to her, she was as bad as Daniel. 'Look, Melanie Horton; don't think you can act all smug and self-righteous with me. I still remember how _you_ treated her, acting so bratty and unreasonable after everything she put up with Lawrence just to save your life and your Dad's.'

'One major difference between us, Bo.' Melanie replied, green eyes flashing and her voice trembling with anger. ' _I_ didn't leave her to her fate like _you_ did! While she was out there all alone, heartbroken and stoned out of her mind, what the hell where you doing? Enjoying your reconciliation with Hope! The more I think about that, the more I'm so glad you didn't turn out to be my Dad because I would never claim kin to such a bastard like you! Leave my mum alone or I swear I will make you pay!'

'Hey, what's going on here, calm down sweetheart.' Nathan put his arms round his wife. But Melanie wasn't quite finished with Bo, she was so incensed with him that all she wanted was to scratch his face just like Carly did the night her stepfather was killed, but Nathan was holding her fast.'She should've just left you to your own fate, just like you left her to hers. You didn't give a damn about her after you were done with her! As if that wasn't enough, you let Dom die! Mum was right that night… _it should've been you!'_

Bo cringed at her words, unable to answer back.

'Mel, that's enough, alright? _Enough!_ ' Nathan didn't want Melanie to have another miscarriage, acute stress had caused the first one. He looked at Bo reprovingly. 'I don't know what's going on between you two but I think you should leave. Carly's not here anyway and she doesn't want to see you.'

Bo turned away as Melanie was led away by Nathan, every single word she'd hurled at him stinging him in the heart.

'I hate him!' Melanie steamed when she was alone with Nathan. 'I just can't believe Mum had anything to do with him, he's so two faced he makes me sick!'

Nathan hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. 'I know.'

'Oh Nathan, I miss Dom so much! He and Mum were so happy; she actually laughed again and then they adopted Troy. Now they're both gone and Mum's alone again…' she sobbed, her arms round Nathan's neck.

Nathan moved his head to kiss her neck then her mouth, soothing her. Melanie kissed him back, her anger and tension ebbing. Nathan wiped her tears, holding her face.

'She's going to be alright, because she has you; and me. And you're going to do all you can for her like you've been doing instead of freaking out any time you see Bo.'

'I'm sorry, he just has a very bad effort on me these days.' Melanie replied, rubbing Nathan's neck. 'I just want her to have some peace, Nathan.'

'I know honey; I know.' Nathan hugged her again.

::::::::::

Carly stared at the test stick after the prescribed amount of time, Lucia watching anxiously by the bathroom door. 'Well?' she asked.

Carly shook her head, unable to believe her eyes but the blue line was definitely right there. To make absolutely sure, Lucia had bought three different brands and they all turned out positive.

'I'm pregnant.' Carly said slowly. 'Oh dear God… I'm pregnant, Lucia.' Tears poured down her cheeks as she dropped the used stick into the waste basket. She walked slowly back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, covering her face with her hands. Lucia sat next to her, slipping her arms round her.

'A child is a thing of joy, no matter the circumstances. You should know, you felt that way when you found out you were expecting Melanie. But this time, no one can take this child from you.'

'A few months back, I put Troy in the ground. And now this…' Carly shook her head. 'Is this fate playing a trick on me or what?'

'What do you mean by this?' Lucia asked confused. 'You should see it as an unexpected blessing after all the suffering and pain. This is _your_ baby.'

Carly raised her head, her eyes verymiserable. 'And I'm back to square one. Once again, I have to keep this child from its father. When he or she grows up, I have to explain why I had to. Will my child understand or becomes angry and bitter towards me like Melanie was when she found out I was her mother?'

'But she now knows you had to give her up to save her life; that's all in the past. This child is going to be with you, loved by you.'

Carly lay on her side, moving her knees up to her chest, more tears trickling down her cheeks. Very distressed, Lucia sat on the bed beside her; tentatively touching her arm.

'Senora…'

'Don't call me that ever again, you don't work for me anymore remember?' Carly sobbed.

' _Senora_ Carly,' Lucia said firmly. 'You helped me during a time I thought I was beyond help. I never thought a classy lady like you would relate with someone like me; we're from totally different worlds even though we were both addicts. You heard my story and I heard yours. You made me realize I could become somebody and I don't know what I would've done without you or Alex's support. You're my friend…' she stroked Carly's hair. 'I cannot bear seeing you like this. It's not good for your health or for your baby.'

But Carly, far too upset and worried about her and her unborn child's uncertain future couldn't be comforted, continued to cry. Why, why oh why did Bo Brady turn out to be yet another plague in her life instead of the most wonderful man in the world she once regarded him as? When she came back he'd immediately taken her under his protection and she'd felt safer and happier than she'd ever been in years, even though he was preoccupied about his problems with Hope. After that fateful day in her hotel room and more problems with Melanie and Vivian; he told her he wanted a fresh start with her. She'd had her doubts until his confession at the docks and it was the happiest day of her life, hearing Bo say he loved her. All a lie, it turned out. The more she thought about it, the more she wished yet again Dom didn't die and render her vulnerable to Bo. She shouldn't have accepted his so called friendship, all he did was use her again while being separated from Hope and now she was , she felt like killing herself!

Lucia held her, doing all she could to comfort her.

:::::::::::::

Bo laid a single red rose against Dominic Korinthos' black marble headstone after placing one against Troy's much smaller one.

'Damn…' he rubbed his eyes, blinking as he sat in front of it. 'I'm been so wrapped up with making up with Carly that I forgot I owed you an apology, a huge one. I had no right to begrudge your relationship with Carly, or your marriage… I had no right at all.'

He paused then continued, 'It's just… after she said I ruined all her memories of us, I couldn't stand the idea of you giving her new ones. When we were together years ago; we were so happy, Dom. She thought the whole world of me and I was so in love with this beautiful, wonderful woman who saved me from… so many things.' Bo impatiently brushed back the tears. 'I honestly thought I had the chance of a life with her when she came back…I _honestly didn't mean_ to hurt her. What happened with Hope, simply happened. And after that, even if she didn't tell to leave her alone, I didn't know how to be around Carly… I felt so damned guilty. When you came along… I started thinking of the many ways I hurt and failed her and I kept imaging what she must think of me. And that was when it dawned on me that the huge mistake was not realizing… how a huge part of my heart belonged to Carly Manning. I thought about what we had and what we never had… a lot. That was the main reason why I was jealous, Dom. Not just because you took my place, but you were giving her everything I failed to give her and making her forget what we had back in the day. I know… if you really love someone you'd want the person to be happy even if it's not you. But I resented you because Carly's only ever been happy with me and I ruined all that. The timing was lousy yeah… but I do love her. I love her so much and I don't blame her for not believing me. But I need her to, Dom. And I need her, more than ever. She's my princess, we belong together and I want another chance to make her happy.'

Bo shook his head, wiping his eyes again. 'But all the same Dom, I want to use this chance to say thank you for what you did that night. I didn't deserve to be saved but you did it without blinking anyway and for that, I'm grateful. And me wanting to win Carly back… I sure hope I have your blessing.' He laid a hand on the gravestone. 'Rest easy, man.'

He turned to Troy's, touching it as well. 'Rest easy too, kid.'

Rising, he turned and walked slowly out of the cemetery to his car.

:::::::

On hearing about her mother's pregnancy, Melanie's already low regard for Bo reached rock bottom; she was very angry. After calming down, she asked Carly what she was planning to do about it. After the first shock and all cried out, Carly had taken a long nap and on waking up, found herself thinking more calmly about the unexpected development. On one hand, she was still worried and unhappy she was having a baby fathered by a man who hurt her so much; certain the family will shun and think the worst of her again if they ever found out. On the other hand, she told Melanie with a faint smile, she pretty psyched about it. Like Lucia reminded her, it _was_ her baby; a new innocent life growing inside her. After all these years, she was finally carrying Bo's child. But he can never know about it. Carly would have to leave Salem, for good this time.

'I really hate Bo for this, for making you leave your home, your job, your family.'

'It's my fault, I was the one who gave in to him, remember? One stupid moment of weakness.' As she spoke, Carly knew that while she was angry with herself for succumbing, she couldn't deny that fateful night being in his arms had been anything but pleasurable, his familiar hard, muscular body entwined with hers once again. He's always been a passionate lover and she still loved him. 'I knew he'll always be connected to Hope but I let him bed me anyway. I only have myself to blame in all this.' She wiped her eyes. 'But I don't have any choice, honey. Tomorrow, I'm handing in my resignation. I guess your Dad can take over my position, at least until they find someone else.'

'He's going to want to know what's going on, you realize that.'

'Well, I owe him an explanation so I'll tell him the reason.'

'What about Jennifer? I know she's your best friend and all but she and Hope are pretty tight, she might blurt it out to her without thinking.'

Carly shook her head. 'You're right, she can't know. At least for now.' She rubbed her head wearily. 'I don't like the idea of leaving either but it's necessary.'

'Where will you go, D.C and stay with Frankie? Or back to Alamania?'

Carly shuddered at the very idea of going back to Lawrence's country. 'No way. I'll go to Tuscany; maybe rent a small villa and take a year off after the baby comes.' Lawrence didn't leave her anything in his will-not that she had expected to inherit anything from him-but her half of the immense fortune her father Henri left her and Frankie was still intact and accumulating interest over the years, so technically she didn't even have to work. Carly wasn't planning on living off her inheritance for the rest of her life though. After a year it was back on the white coat, but it would be nice to just do nothing but change diapers and do other stuff for a while. And she would try not to think about Bo so much.

She told Melanie her plan. 'I won't sell the house, I'll just close it. Or you can have it if you want.'

'I want my mum; not a house.' Melanie replied, still looking upset. 'At least you'll be coming over for visits, won't you?'

'It will have to be after your little brother or sister's born. I can't let anyone see me with a pregnant belly. I'm sorry Mel.'

In reply, Melanie took Carly's hands and kissed them before pressing them against her cheeks. 'I understand, Mum. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. Especially since… we've come a long way. When you came to Salem I wasn't prepared to listen to anything you had to say. I kept misjudging you,' she sniffled as the tears came, 'and I vowed the whole time you were in rehab that I'll do better. I just hope that I've been doing that, Mum.'

Carly freed her hands to frame her daughter's face. 'What do you think?' she merely asked before hugging her, both women sobbing quietly.

:::::::::

Carly gave in her letter of resignation and naturally the board, when they gathered three days later wanted to know the reason behind it; Victor in particular. Carly merely said it was finally time to make a change with both Dom and Troy gone; she needed to start over in a new place. Since she wasn't giving notice, the vote was passed that Daniel will assume the role of Acting Chief of Staff immediately until someone else was hired. Jennifer had the huge feeling her friend was hiding something but wasn't able to get anything out of her.

'This decision's so sudden Carly; are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling us?' Kayla persisted.

'Nothing at all.' Carly replied quietly as she emptied her desk. 'I just feel it's time I had a fresh start.'

'What about Melanie?'

'Melanie has a husband now, I trust Nathan to look after her for me. And I know you and Daniel will do the same.'

Jennifer knew she could never take Carly's place with Melanie. Melanie wasn't unfriendly towards her but rather distant and she guessed it was because she was still mad at her for siding with Hope. She felt angry about it and upset that Carly was leaving so suddenly and obviously hiding something from her, so she left the office abruptly.

'Are you going to tell Bo?' Kayla asked.

Carly stiffened at the mention of Bo's name. He'd left messages on the answering machine and texts on her cell, all deleted. If leaving her daughter was hard, leaving Bo was the hardest. But she couldn't bring herself to think about him, it would only weaken her resolve to leave.

'No Kay, I'm not telling him. It's none of his business anyway.'

Kayla raised her eyebrows. 'But I thought…'

'You thought _what?_ ' Carly snapped.

'Well I thought that… that you two were starting something again.'

'Well you should be relieved that you're wrong; Kayla. We're not starting anything, not now; not would you assume that?'

Kayla hesitated, not sure whether her assumption was right. 'I got this feeling lately that… maybe you were falling in love with Bo all over again.'

Carly looked up.

'Carly, a woman knows when another woman's in love and I really think that you are. You are, aren't you?'

Carly blinked rapidly and continued shoving things into the box on her desk.

'Carly, I know I wasn't kind to you before about this but that was then. Is Bo the real reason why you're leaving your home?'

'Yes… yes… he's the reason! He's the reason, Kayla. But I know where his heart will always lie with. I've forgiven him but I can't stay here and keep on living in pain. I'm done with pain, Kayla. I moved on with Dom and he was taken from me. Now the feelings for Bo I let go of came back and I need to get away from here before I get hurt again, don't you see?'

Kayla stared back at Carly, shaken by this confession.

Carly wiped her eyes, moving over to Kayla to take her hands. 'Listen… it's best this way. I get to start over and Bo will finally move back home. I don't understand why he's been acting the way he's been acting lately but I know once I'm gone, it's all going to change. And I know this is what the family wants.'

'We _want_ Bo to be happy.' Kayla emphasized. 'Suppose he wants to be happy with you?'

Carly scoffed. 'Trust me, it's not me he's happiest with.'

Kayla bit her lip then shook her head firmly. 'Don't leave, Carly. I don't have a reason to ask you this, but… just don't leave.'

'I'm sorry, Kayla.' Carly said gently. 'I have to.'

To Marlena, she told the whole truth. 'My God Carly…'

'Yeah, I know. And I have to protect this baby and myself. I wish it didn't have to be this way but there it is.' Carly shook her head sadly. 'I was afraid something like this will happen when I decided to try and be friends with Bo again. Now I'm skulking out of town like a wanted felon because I can't let him find out about our baby. I feel like such a stupid coward.'

'Come now… you're none of those things.' Marlena protested. Seeing Carly looking so dejected finally caused something to snap within her; violating her professional ethics. 'Bo's in love with you.'

' _What?_ '

'I shouldn't be saying this but I can't stand it anymore, he really loves you; he's been telling you the truth. I know it's hard to believe because of the lousy timing but I promise you, he's being sincere.'

'How are you so sure about that?'

'Because he told me in confidence; he said he wanted to do all he can to win you back.' Marlena said excitedly. 'So you see why you should give him a chance, he loves you as much as you love him.'

'I… I don't know Marlena. I don't want to live on false hopes…'

'If you don't believe me, go and see him! He's been miserable because you refused to see him and not answering his calls. Go on, he'll be so happy. Grab your coat and go see him, woman!'

:::::::::::

Bo came downstairs after leaving Ciara's room. 'I guess I better be off.' He paused, noticing Hope had one of the large family albums on her lap. 'looking at the old photos huh?'

'Yeah.' Hope sounded wistful as she looked up at him. 'Want to take a look for a bit? That is, if you aren't in a hurry.'

Bo had spent the day with Ciara, at the back of his mind planning to stop by Carly's house and try again to persuade her his intentions were real. But he figured, five minutes wouldn't hurt. So he sat next to Hope on the couch, going over the album.

'Look at this, our first wedding.' Hope pointed at the picture of them; her in her expensive and elegant wedding gown and veil and Bo looking so handsome in his grey morning coat and long hair. 'That was a lovely day, wasn't it? The happiest day of our lives.'

Bo nodded, turning over the pages. 'Look at Shawn D, the day he started walking.'

Hope pointed at another. 'And when we brought Ciara home from the hospital. You delivered her. That was a memorable night too, you rescued me from Patrick.' Hope touched his face, her own earnest. 'We have a lot of memories and so much history, Brady. There's still something between us, there's always been. Why won't you come home and start over? I love you.'

Bo sighed. 'Hope, I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you this…'

Hope leaned over, kissing him deeply on the mouth; her arms going round him.

Carly stared at them through the window, tears running down her cheeks. Roman had told her at the station it was Bo's day off and he had taken Ciara out for the day so she figured she would catch up with him when he dropped her home. By taking Marlena's advice she'd only set herself up to more pain and disillusionment.

 _Liar, Liar, Liar!_ She silently screamed at him before turning her heel and walking away.

Bo pushed Hope away just as Carly left. 'No, Hope stop. No, I mean it. Yeah, we have a lot of memories and the history… I get it. But I'm in love with Carly, understand that once and for all. Why do you keep pretending we didn't talk about this?'

'Because I love you, how hard is that for you to understand? I'm fighting to save what we have; we've always been Bo and Hope… for several years.' Hope replied, hurt and pain all over her face. 'I know we've had our misunderstandings and fights but we've also had love, laughter… adventure! No matter how bad things got, we always found our way back to each other. Why is it different this time?'

Bo looked at her long and hard. 'I think you know why and I'm tired of saying it. We had all that, I won't deny that but I also had love, laughter and adventure with Carly. We went through a lot when we were together the first time and you already know this; I left Billie for you but no chance I would've done the same thing to Carly. I love her and I don't ever want to lose her again. And if you really love me like you say you do, you would respect that instead of trying to force me back to your corner.'

'That's such an unfair thing to say!' Hope cried, rising from the couch. 'Is it wrong for me to remind you of what we had, to keep fighting for us?'

'That's the whole point, there is no _us_ anymore!' Bo got up as well. 'I do love you Hope, I always will but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry I have to say that again because it's hurting you but you're really asking for it. Get with it; we're not getting back together; ever.'

Hope folded her arms, bowing her head.

'Listen…' Bo's voice softened, moving to her. 'I don't want us to keep arguing about this. You have to accept this and move on.'

'It's just… it's only been you for me.' Hope whispered. 'All this time, it's only ever been you.'

'I know. But I can't help how I feel. And it's the keeper kind; I'm sorry.'

'That's okay.' Hope wiped her eyes. 'By not accepting it I was just making things harder for myself.' She looked at Bo, her face now calm. 'I do want you to be happy, Bo. If Carly truly makes you happy, then… I wish you luck, with all my heart. I really do. And I'm sorry about the way I've been acting.'

'That's okay.' Bo said curtly, pulling on his jacket and leaving the house.

Hope sank on the couch, stared at the photos through bleak eyes and closed the album with sad but resigned finality. Bo was right the whole time; she'd been fighting for something that was no longer there.

:::::::::::

Back at the cottage, Carly packed her clothes, with Lucia and Melanie's help into two suitcases, refusing to stay in Salem a minute longer than she had to. Her heart was very heavy but she'd finally gotten her answer. Marlena was so wrong.

Marlena called her on her cell. 'How did it go?' she asked eagerly.

'It went wrong.' Carly said flatly. 'Bo doesn't love me Marlena; he lied to you just like he lied to me.'

'I don't understand…'

'Bo and Hope have reconciled for good and I'm done believing anything about Bo. He's not a bad guy but he's made a fool of me for the last time.'

'No, honey… there has to be a mistake somewhere…'

'No mistakes. Even what he said it's true, it's only because he feels sorry for me. The type of love he has for me is short-term; it's Hope he's really in love with. I don't want to talk about this anymore Marlena; I've got a plane to catch.'

'Wait…'

'I don't have time for sad goodbyes; just give my love to Caroline, Kayla and John. I love you.' She hung up, wiping her eyes. She'd said goodbye to the staff after handing in her resignation and the whole scene had been emotional and heartfelt. Jennifer was very angry with her for holding back an obvious secret but it couldn't be helped and Melanie didn't think it was any of her business anyway.

Nathan and Daniel piled her cases in the trunk of his SUV and they all set out to the airport.

:::::::

Bo had to stop by the station as Roman called him in to consult him on a case they were currently handling, which annoyed him very much. As he was discussing it was Roman, a hurricane in the form of Marlena and Kayla barging into his office; startling the two men.

'Bo Aurelius Brady, _what the hell_ are you playing at?' Marlena shouted at him.

'What's going on?' Roman asked in surprise.

'Bo, you _can't_ toy with people's emotions like this; it's cruel and unfair. Just how much pain do you want to keep throwing at Carly like this?' Marlena demanded, ignoring her ex husband.

'Marlena's right, you've gone too far.' Kayla added grimly. 'Carly doesn't deserve this at all.'

'Okay, what is this terrible thing you two think I've done, has Melanie been trashing me again?' Bo snapped.

'Good God, Bo! I finally told Carly you're in love with her and she went to look for you but somehow got the impression you and Hope have made up again.'

Roman turned to his brother. 'Is that true?'

'Of course it's not true!' Bo retorted. 'I was even on my way to see her when you called me.'

Roman frowned. 'I thought you were with Carly when I called you, she was here earlier looking for you. I told her you might be at the house dropping off Ciara, so she went there.'

Bo's blood ran cold. That means she saw Hope kissing him and assumed the worst!

'Oh god… she saw Hope and me…'

'You're such a jerk!'

'No Marlena, Hope was kissing me and I pushed her away; I guess Carly left before she saw that. I'm not yanking her chain, I love her!'

'Well you have one more chance to convince her because she handed in her resignation and right now on her way to the airport!' Kayla informed him.

' _What?_ No, no, no!' Bo exclaimed in absolute horror. 'I got to stop her!' He hurried to grab his coat.

'Bro, she's probably boarding the plane by now, you may be too late already!' Roman exclaimed.

Bo glared at him as he slipped his coat. 'Carly said there were a lot of things I could've done in the past. Well, she's going to see just how far I can go for her.'

He opened the door and hurried out, Kayla and Marlena running after him. Roman stared after them, lost for words. Bo has always been a wild, impulsive boy; nothing much has changed from the looks of it!

On the way, with Kayla driving them, Bo pulled out his cell and called EJ DiMera. Not that he relished the idea of asking EJ of all people for help, but ever since Johnny's successful eye operation he and Stefano had nothing but high regard for Carly. And being the mayor, EJ had more than enough clout to pull off what he had in mind.

:::::::::

Carly settled down on her seat in the first class section. When she'd returned to Salem a few years ago, she never thought she would leave the only place she called home ever again. Right now she felt very melancholy at leaving not just her home, her career, her daughter and friends… but also leaving the man she loved. Melanie and Lucia were very tearful when she hugged them goodbye; making her promise over again to call them as soon as she arrived in Tuscany. She will stay at a hotel until she found the villa she wanted; something small and somewhere quiet. Nathan had hugged her closely, kissing her on the cheek while Daniel's hug had been tight; a scowl on his face.

'Are you alright?' the elderly African American woman in the next seat asked her, noticing the unhappy look on Carly's face.

Carly merely nodded, not in the mood to talk; she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

 _'_ _I think you should know what you saved me from.' Bo stared up at her, his features illuminated by the light of the fire. 'You saved my life and I can't thank you enough. But I can love you and I do love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.'_

 _'_ _I love you too,' she replied softly, 'but you don't have to thank me for what we have because I'm no more responsible for this than you are.'_

 _'_ _Well hell, we ought to thank somebody.' He grinned while she chuckled._

 _'_ _Who do I thank? I guess I ought to do it like the Mayans do it.' Raising his voice he said to the heavens, 'Gracias a la vida!'_

 _Sitting up, he planted a deep kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly and she pressed herself against him; feeling her life was finally complete._

Carly's trip back memory lane was cut by the voice of the pilot over the loudspeaker. 'Ladies and gentlemen; this is your captain speaking. Take-off will be slightly delayed as one of our passengers in first class has an important message from a friend and we're to allow him to pass it on. I'm asking our other passengers to please exercise a little patience.' Carly wasn't sure if it was just her but she could swear the man sounded rather amused.

'Must be a guy deciding to propose at the last minute; how romantic.' One of the flight attendants said to another.

Carly and the other passengers were still trying to digest this very odd announcement when another voice came through a bullhorn outside, a beloved familiar voice. 'Carly, I know you're there and you can hear me.'

 _Oh dear lord, he didn't… he didn't…_ Carly looked out the window; the undisguised shock on her face telling everyone curiously looking around for the message's recipient that it was she; all eyes regarding her with great interest. Bo was standing outside, the bullhorn in his hand, speaking through it again.

'Princess, listen to me…'

'Oh my God, "princess" … that's beyond cute.' One of the flight attendants said softly, pressing her hands to her mouth. The other one nodded, enchanted as they stared at Carly's blushing face.

'You think my love for you is short-range and not real. I gave you enough reasons to think that but princess, it's not true! It's not for a few weeks or a few months or a few years… it's eternal. You're my eternal flame princess, I love you and I can't go on without you in my life. Please believe what I'm telling you, don't leave please! I don't know how else I can convince you that I'm really serious about this if you won't!'

Silence. Carly didn't know what to do or say about this unexpected development. On her way to a new life and Bo somehow managed to get past airport security to give this public heartfelt speech. Could he really be telling the truth?

'Princess, what do you say?' Bo's voice was now shaking.'If you don't come down right now, I'm coming up to get you. I won't let you walk out of my life one more time!'

Carly still couldn't move. 'Honey,' the woman who had spoken to her earlier said to her, her expression stern. 'If you still don't believe your man's being sincere after that speech, then you have no soul at all.'

'I would give him a chance if I were you, Ma'am. He obviously loves you so much.' one of the flight attendants said gently. The other passengers nodded, murmuring in approval.

Carly hesitated; agonizing over what to do, terrified of making another mistake. Then she stood up resolutely, amidst loud cheers, whistles and applause and walked down the aisle after retrieving her hand luggage.

The flight attendants ran to open the door. 'Good luck,' they whispered. Carly nodded, smiling rather shyly as she climbed down the air stair, clutching her bag. She would have to claim the rest of her stuff later, all she cared about and the only thing in her mind was Bo.

Bo's eyes stayed on her face as she walked down the stairs; so happy that he felt he would burst. As soon as her heels landed on the asphalt covered ground, she stopped; watching him for a few seconds, her face emotionless. Bo took a step towards her.

She walked towards him, tentatively at first and then purposefully, dropping her bag and sinking into his waiting arms; eagerly receiving and returning his heartfelt, passionate kiss, clinging to each other; watched by the delighted passengers peering through the windows.

'I can't believe you did this,' Carly whispered as they walked through the long corridor leading back to the terminal, Bo holding her bag, his other arm round her shoulders.

'Believe it, princess. And don't ever forget this; I will do anything, _anything_ for you.' he kissed her again.

Melanie Horton clung to Nathan's arm, realizing that this was a moment she was never ever going to forget.

:::::::

Bo took Carly back to the cottage, both of them aching to be alone with each other. In her bedroom, Bo's mouth found hers again, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulled her on to his lap; kissing her over and over again as he slowly peeled the suit jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, discarding it. Carly kissed him back, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt buttons and sliding it off him. Smiling down at her, Bo gently lowered her onto the bed, moved on top of her and resumed kissing her, his hand underneath her silk camisole. Carly suddenly broke the kiss, lowering her eyes.

'What is it?' he asked anxiously, cupping her chin.

'I'm scared.' She said softly.

'Please don't be, princess; please. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'And you wouldn't have gotten out of that plane and be here with me right now if you still had doubts and I want to believe you'll learn to trust me from now on. That kiss you saw at my house…'

'I don't… I don't want to talk about that…'

'She was kissing me but not vice versa. I told Hope one more time we were over and she's finally accepted it.'

Carly rubbed his arm, staring up at him out of solemn green eyes.

'It's going to be a lot better from now, I promise it's you and me from now on, okay?'

'Look, I understand Hope will always be a part of your life, Bo. I'm not saying you should completely alienate her and I'm sorry if I sound like I'm still doubting you, it's just… I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering who you're actually thinking about when you're with me.'

'You don't have to be around for me to think about you, princess. You've all I've thought about, for a very long time.' He stroked her hair and cheek, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. 'I'm looking at you right now, Carly Korinthos and I see only you. In my mind and in my heart.' Leaning down he brought his mouth on hers, briefly leaving her mouth to kiss her chin, her cheeks, between her eyes then her mouth again and Carly eagerly kissed him back, her hands gripping his biceps. 'Oh Bo, I love you; I love you so much.'She sighed as he planted kisses down her neck, her cleavage, moving further down to kiss her stomach.

Carly suddenly remembered. 'Bo, there's something I need to tell you…' she began then became lost for words as his hands pulled down her skirt and panties, his lips trailing up her inner thigh. In seconds they were both completely undressed and their bodies entwined again; passion escalating as they moved faster and faster in pace, moaning and gasping as they came together. Bo pressed his face against Carly's neck; knowing what he already knew for a long time… she completed him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'I still can't believe he showed up, just like that and he actually got her out of the plane.' Melanie said for about the fifth time; still unable to get over the events of last night. Bo had shown up like a man on a mission, which he actually was, and went out of his way to prove his love for Carly. She and Lucia had given him warm hugs when he came back with Carly on his arm; all doubts about his commitment and devotion erased forever. 'It was the most romantic thing ever; him showing up at the very last minute like that.'

Nathan smiled indulgently, toweling his hair damp from the shower. 'If I didn't know any better honey, I'd say you're green with envy.'

Melanie pouted then smiled widely. 'No, I'm _not_. It's just… come on, how many women does this happen to?' Nathan sat beside her on the bed and she touched his face. 'The best thing about all this is Mum won't have to leave Salem after all.'

'And she and Bo can finally be happy.' Nathan added.

'So long's that cousin of yours lets them.'

Nathan shook his head. 'I know the way she's behaved in the past but she's not really a bad person. She's sort of the favorite in the family, it has to do with the way her mum died and…' he shrugged, 'she's always been overprotected and sort of spoiled but she would never willfully hurt anybody, especially the people she loves. She made her mistakes with Bo but what half of a couple never made a mistake?' he stroked Melanie's reddish blond hair. 'I almost lost you because of the ones I made.'

It was Melanie's turn to shake her head, pulling Nathan down to her.

::::

Carly felt much better after the wave of nausea left her. She really hated the sudden bouts of morning sickness but she loved the baby resting within her much more; she felt luckier than she ever imagined to be after the long period of loneliness and unhappiness. She was back with Bo and she was carrying his baby… a new beginning. And speaking of which…

She looked down at the rings she still wore on the ring finger of her left hand. Once symbols of the love she and Dominic shared, they were now symbols of the past. Now that she and Bo were one again, she no longer had the right to wear them. Hand steady, she resolutely took them off, placing it on the sink before brushing her teeth and washing her face.

In the kitchen, Bo made blueberry pancakes- warm milk for Carly and coffee for himself; taking it up on a tray. When he entered, she was just emerging from the bathroom, wearing nothing but his shirt several sizes too large for her, her honey blonde hair messy about her face. She smiled at him rather shyly; the very shyness he found endearing. 'Good morning.' She said softly.

'It's definitely a good morning, isn't it?' he murmured as she walked up to him, returning her kiss. 'Come on… back into bed.'

Meekly, she obeyed him and he placed the tray on her knees, leaning over to kiss her again; a deep, heartfelt kiss.

'You spoil me,' she smiled.

Bo chuckled, caressing her face. 'That's my job. I'll be your chef, your slave, whatever you want. Besides, you're eating for two now.'His hand moved down to touch her stomach. After the second round of loving last night, she finally told him she was pregnant. He'd stared at her in shock at first, then touched and reverently kissed her stomach several times; pressing his cheek against it with tears in his eyes, more than ever glad he went after her. They'd talked for a long time and then made love again, falling asleep in each other's arms. 'This is so amazing, princess. We're really going to have a baby; after all these years.'

'I couldn't believe it myself when I first found out, I never imagined it would happen to me again. Dom and I…' she stopped abruptly.

'It's okay, princess; you can mention him.' Bo assured her softly. 'He was a good man.'

'He was,' she nodded. 'We talked about having children then he suggested we adopted a baby but before we could schedule a time to go to an adoption agency; Troy came into our lives. His mother was a homeless woman I found on the street; I took her to the hospital. She begged me to take her son instead of letting them put him in an orphanage; she was already dying from a weak heart.'

Bo listened to her tale in silence.

'I'm very happy about this baby Bo, but part of me's scared too.'

'Come on… why?'

'After everything I've seen and experienced from the time Vivian buried me alive; the idea of fate's pickiness keeps nagging me. Nothing in my life's turned out the way I wanted.'

'Hush…' Bo shook his head, moving his hand up to touch her face. 'Don't think about all that… don't think of the past.'

'Suppose I lose this baby like I lost Troy?' she whispered. 'Suppose Roman comes one night to tell me you've been killed, just like… like Dom?'

'Nothing's going to happen to me, or our baby. A very long time ago you taught me not to let the past affect the rest of my life. I don't want you to make my mistake, princess.' Bo caressed her cheek and side of her neck with his fingers. 'We're going to be together for a very long time. This baby's going to be all right, _we_ are going to be all right. And I'm never, ever going to leave you again.'

'I know,' she said, tears falling down her cheeks and Bo pulled her into his arms, planting another warm kiss on her lips.

Over breakfast, they talked some more and Carly was stunned to find out how Caroline felt about the idea of her and Bo reconciling. 'The whole time I thought… I thought she would be angry with me again; especially if she found out I'm pregnant.'

'Well, you were wrong. She had a huge change in perspective ages ago. And she's going to be so happy about this baby.'

'Victor wouldn't; I know him, so do you.'

'We never let what he felt about us stand in the way of how we felt for each other, did we?' Bo reminded her. 'He can't tell me what to do or how to run my life; the same way he wouldn't let anyone dictate how he runs his life.' He stroked her cheek. 'It's going to be okay, princess. I promise you.'

Carly pressed his hand against her cheek. 'Okay. So… what do you want to do today?'

Bo gave her a slow, knowing and rather predatory smile, his hand moving down to her neck.'Now that you mention it, I want us to do something we always tried to do back in the day but always kept getting interrupted somehow.'

Carly raised her eyebrows. 'What's that?'

'Spend the rest of the day together… just the two of us; shutting the rest of world out. No phones, no answering the doorbell. What do you say, princess?'

'I say… I like the sound of that.' Carly said softly. 'While we're here, we might as well start picking baby names.'

With their phones turned off and the front door locked, Bo and Carly had the whole day to themselves. Bo brought up Carly's DVD player along with some movies and they lolled in bed in each other's arms, watching two movies; afterwards they made love, showered together and Bo turned his phone back on briefly to order pizza for lunch and Chinese food for later.

'Todd if it's a boy?' Carly suggested, after biting into her slice.

'Todd doesn't exactly go with Brady.' Bo objected.

'Then his last name will be Manning.'

'That's not funny.'

Carly shrugged smiling, taking another bite.

'How about this if it's a girl… Serena?'

'You want her to be a girl, don't you?'

'Only because I know she's going to be as beautiful as you.' Bo rubbed the legs resting on his lap. 'If Serena doesn't suit, how about Isabella or maybe Isabelle?'

'Isabelle's great. Yeah… maybe.' She nodded.

'Will you marry me, Carly?' Bo asked softly, his eyes fixed on her face.

Carly returned his intense stare. 'Yes, I will.'

::::::

Hope opened the door to find Julie on the doorstep. 'I figured you could use some company.' She entered the house. 'Where's Ciara?'

'She's out on a play date.' Hope closed the door behind her. 'Why do you think I might need company?'

Julie just looked at her and Hope sighed, shrugging her shoulders. 'If this is what I think you're referring to; I'm all right Julie.'

'No you're not and you know it.' Julie sat down on the couch, shrewdly watching her half sister.

Hope stared back at her, her expression calm. She'd cried herself to sleep the previous night and woke up that morning with her mind a lot clearer. 'You can stop that, Julie.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Trying to make me feel better by wrapping me with cotton; it's enough. And I would appreciate it if everyone didn't walk on eggshells around me because of what's happened between me and Bo. I made a lot of mistakes and it's time everyone stopped pretending I never made them. I did make them Julie so there's no use telling me all over again that I didn't.'

Julie indicated the space next to her and Hope slowly sank down on the couch, realizing that her voice had trembled a bit; despite her feeling of calm and acceptance.

'What made you come to this conclusion?' Julie asked softly, taking Hope's hand.

'I was up all night, after Bo dropped off Ciara. I couldn't sleep and I just kept thinking about where I went wrong with Bo. When Ciara was kidnapped, I refused to trust his judgment and later on I told him to his face he gambled with her life and I couldn't be around him.'

'Hope…' Julie murmured.

Hope nodded. 'And then I kept thinking about Carly and something Roman said about her that struck me. Everybody treated her badly, took sides against her and pretended my estrangement with Bo was her fault; all to protect me. A bigger person would've stepped up instead of allowing it but I did because I was so jealous of her and what she and Bo had when I was gone. I can imagine how she must've hated me when Bo took me back…'

'Carly never hated you and she doesn't hate you now, that's not her.'

Hope shrugged. 'Maybe. But I didn't even what to think of what she was going through all that time… wandering the alleys all alone like that and then losing Dom because he took the bullet meant for the same man who betrayed her. And what did I do when Bo was in pain? I threw him out and actually asked Carly _not_ to interfere. I did everything wrong, _everything._ Jennifer's right; Gram would be so disappointed in me right now.'

Julie shook her head.

Hope blinked to keep back the tears. 'I've been so used to people protecting me and being the favorite that I ended up treating an innocent woman who just want to be with her daughter in the worst possible way and losing the man I love for good. I've accepted my responsibilities now Julie and it's way overdue. What's important to me now is Bo's happiness and I really hope he is now.' She hesitated and added quietly. 'I hope Carly's happy too. She's been so sad for a long time and that was partly my fault as well. Maybe somehow she'll get past all that and we'll be able to get along somehow.'

'I'm sure you both will, hon. I understand everything you just said but all the same… we are here for you. Whatever you need, whenever you want to talk; we'll be here.'

Hope nodded, the tears finally falling as she nestled into Julie's outstretched arms.

Meanwhile at the cemetery, Carly placed a yellow rose on Dom and Troy's graves; Bo watching her several yards back. She bowed her head, whispering a prayer in Latin, her voice trembling just a little bit but her eyes dry and her heart at peace.

'God bless you in the next life.' she said at last. She made the sign of the cross; placing her hand on the two marble grave stones then rose to her feet; slowly walking back to Bo, nestling against him when he hugged her tightly before leading her to the car.

'I've been thinking,' she said.

'No second thoughts about marrying me I hope?'

'Of course not. It's just… I don't want a big wedding or anything; I just want it to be quick and quiet, just us.'

Bo briefly glanced at her in surprise. 'Well, you know I'll do anything you want, princess but I figured you would want the family to be there; they'll want to see us married.'

'And I would love that so much but I'm thinking about Hope.'

'Carly…'

'Hear me out. I'm glad everyone's okay about us now but I don't want them feeling any guilt about taking sides; Jennifer especially if they attend our wedding. Can we do it somewhere private, please?'

Bo smiled, taking one hand from the wheel to grasp hers. 'As long as you're finally my legal wife, princess. Tell you the truth, I'm all for a quiet wedding. If we announce it to the family I'm willing to bet Mum and Kayla and Marlena will insist on throwing a big "do". Whatever you say.'

Carly smiled back at him, her green eyes radiant. Bo smiled back, a wonderful plan coming to his mind. His two week leave was coming very soon, so they could have their honeymoon… at a very special place; once he got it all ready for them.

::::::::::::::::

'I'm sorry for the way I acted, wanting to leave town without telling you anything.'

'What I find really unfair is you could tell Marlena about the baby but not me.' Jennifer said, her face wearing a look of hurt and reproach. 'Where you afraid I was going to tell Hope or something?'

'Marlena's my therapist and yeah… I was afraid you were going to tell Hope.'

Jennifer's lips tightened.

'Jen, don't look at me like that. I remember how hard it was for you seeing Bo and me together.'

'That's not true…'

'You told me yourself.'

Jennifer looked momentarily taken aback but then had the grace to look embarrassed. 'I'm sorry about that. But it wasn't because of Hope, at least not entirely; I just didn't want you to wind up getting hurt. I hope you now believe that I really want you to be happy, Carly. You're still my best friend no matter what.'

'And you're still mine, Jennifer.' Carly assured her, a warm smile on her face. 'It's always going to be that way.'

Jennifer smiled back, hugging her close. 'I'm so excited for you. So when are you guys getting married?'

Carly shrugged and Jennifer raised her eye brows. 'Oh… you're being mysterious all over again.'

'I don't know yet myself; we haven't exactly picked a date.' Carly said truthfully. Bo was planning something she was yet to know about and she was content to wait. But the plan of having their wedding ceremony in private was still on; which of course she couldn't tell Jennifer or anybody else. She only hoped they won't get mad when they knew afterwards; Melanie especially. But she did contact Stavros and Irina and they warmly congratulated her, overjoyed.

Roman had his suspicions when Bo told him he wanted to take his two week leave in a few days but was so glad his brother was looking happy again that he didn't question him further when Bo told him not to tell anybody.

Carly decided not to ask for her position back; instead she was going to take a long time off to be with the baby and Bo. Daniel was doing a very good job so far so it was possible the board wouldn't have to hire someone else as Chief of Staff but retain Daniel instead. And Melanie, Jennifer, Marlena and Kayla kept asking when the wedding was going to be but she stubbornly held her tongue.

When Carly got back to the cottage, several boxes containing Bo's stuff were in the small hallway. Carefully stepping over them, she entered the kitchen where Bo was fixing dinner. She walked up behind him, slipping her arms round his waist. 'Cooking for me again?'

Bo smiled, turning round to hold her close, planting a hot, passionate kiss on her mouth, which she eagerly returned, her arms moving up to encircle his neck.

'I'm your slave, remember.' He murmured, making her smile even wider. 'For life.'

'That's so sweet,' Carly kissed him again. 'You know everyone's been badgering me about our wedding date. I was at the pub with Kayla and Mel and Caroline keeps trying to get it out of me.'

Bo chuckled, turning off the stove and leading her to the living room. 'You know Mum; always the persistent old lady. But you're even worse, princess.'

'Fade out on the old lady, Detective Brady; I happen to be carrying your child, remember?' Carly pretended to punch him and Bo caught her wrist; pulling her onto his lap as he sat down.

'I got something for you today,' he said, digging into the pocket of his jacket draped over the couch. 'I should've gotten it earlier.'

Carly took the small black velvet lined box he handed over to her, opening it slowly. 'Oh sailor…' she murmured, staring down at the princess cut solitaire diamond ring. She looked up at him, touched. 'It's so beautiful.'

Bo was delighted she was pleased with the ring. 'What's an engagement without a ring, after all?' he said, pulling the ring off the box, took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. 'Perfect fit too.'

'It's perfect and so are you,' sniffling as the tears ran down her cheeks, she kissed him again. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Carly Manning.' Bo said quietly, his arms tight around her as he kissed her back. 'I'm just as happy as you are. Because, there can never be any doubt in my mind; that you're the one I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life. From the moment we met years ago,' he shook his head, staring deep into the green eyes that had worn so much sorrow for a long time and now radiant again, 'I've always thought you were amazing. A pain in the ass…' he chuckled as Carly gave him a mock glare, '… half of the time but loyal, wonderful and loving. I lost you… then I found you again. I got you now,' he touched her face, 'and I'll never let you go… ever again. You're my eternal flame, princess. And my love for you will never end.'

'Nor mine for you.' Carly said softly.

After they made love later that night, Bo finally unveiled his plan to her.

::::::

The day after, the couple set off to Cancun, arriving at the same hotel they stayed at during their last trip. Carly hoped to go to Chichén Itzá but Bo firmly rejected the idea. Much as he too wanted to see their beloved pyramid again, Chichén Itzá was three hours away from Cancun by road. They could go by plane or helicopter and get there in about an hour tops but with Carly's pregnancy, Bo was afraid the journey would be too strenuous and exhausting for her; Carly reluctantly agreed with him- the last think she wanted was risking her health and the baby's.

Three days after their arrival, on a moonlight night; Bo dressed in a suit but no tie, waited for his bride-to-be on the beach; tall lighted torches surrounding the flower decorated wedding altar. With him was a local priest to perform the ceremony and the manager of the hotel who offered to stand as his best man and witness after helping Bo with the preparations. With the ocean's waves crashing beyond, it was the perfect spot to be finally joined in matrimony with Carly.

He saw her in the distance, walking towards him; breathtakingly beautiful in a full length strapless silk light gold dress, her styled hair decorated with a single large yellow and pink hibiscus flower and she carried a small bouquet of multi-colored tropical flowers. She smiled up at him; her eyes illuminated by the light of the torches.

Bo smiled at her, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. 'You look very beautiful, princess.' He said softly.

'Thanks, you look so great too.' Unable to help herself, she reached out and kissed him on the cheek.

'May I say you look lovely, Dr. Manning,' Rafael the hotel manager said, smiling at her with obvious admiration.

'Indeed she is,' the priest said, smiling at well. 'Shall we begin?'

'One moment, padre; if you don't mind.' Reaching into his pocket, Bo drew something out and Carly gasped at what he held up for her to see. Her North Star pendant… dangling from a new chain.

'I been carrying this in my wallet since the day you sent it back,' Bo said, his face full of emotion, 'and I immediately understood why you did and why you sent it that way. It would take a lot of pain and heartbreak for something this precious to be destroyed like that. I destroyed your faith and trust in me but now we've found each other again; I swear… I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, princess. I'm giving this to you before we're get married because it symbolizes our new beginning and the fact that our love will never die.'

Deeply touched, Carly was unable to say anything as Bo placed the chain round her neck and clasped it firmly, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Holding hands, they took their places at the altar and the ceremony began.

Words of love were exchanged, both promising to love each other until death do them part before the exchange of the plain gold wedding bands.

'By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife; what God has brought together- let no man put asunder. Congratulations; you may now kiss your bride.'

'Come here, Mrs. Brady,' Bo pulled his wife into his arms and they kissed passionately. After over twenty years, Carly was finally Bo's wife and he was finally her husband.

::::::::

As a wedding gift, which was the hotel's policy concerning newlyweds, they were treated to a complimentary wedding dinner at one of the hotel's private dining rooms. However, since neither of them could drink champagne; with Carly's pregnancy and Bo maintaining his sobriety, they toasted each other with chilled passion fruit juice; admiring the ocean view from the window.

After dinner, they rode the elevator back up to their suite where Bo peeled off Carly's dress and shed his own clothes and they spent a magical wedding night.

The next morning, the couple finally sent an email to Melanie, giving her the job of breaking the happy news to the family.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

'Daddy, Carly; look!' Ciara called.

Her little sister; Summer Isabelle Aurelia Brady was unsteadily, but determinedly, taking her first steps across the lawn.

'Oh my God…' Carly exclaimed, staring at their ten month old daughter in delight, immediately fishing out her iPhone from her pocket to record the moment.

'You can do it, sweetheart; come to me.' Bo stretched out his arms encouragingly.

Summer stopped, uncertain all of a sudden; her bright little green eyes staring up at them.

'Come on… few more steps, come on sweetheart.'

'You can do it, Summer!' Shawn Douglas added, clapping his hands and everybody present echoed the encouragement.

Summer took another tentative step towards her father, then another and another; finally reaching him amidst cheers.

'You're a big girl now, aren't you?' Bo lifted her in his arms. She grinned at him, displaying two milk teeth on her lower gum as she patted his cheeks. Chuckling, he stroked her black hair and kissed her on the forehead. Standing beside Bo, Carly touched Summer's plump cheek; loving her so much. Her birth hadn't been easy. Carly had gone into premature laborthen suddenly began hemorrhaging right after Summer was born; to Bo's horror but adamantly refused to leave the delivery room when advised to; determined to be there for Carly no matter what, even though he felt like screaming when he saw Carly looking like death from the loss of blood and the doctors fought valiantly to save her life. Their baby girl's name was actually meant to be Isabelle but Shawn Douglas, while holding her, described her as "a summer breeze" hence Summer instead, Aurelia was added at Caroline's insistence – much to Bo's everlasting irritation.

Melanie and Nathan had named their son, born three weeks before Summer, James Thomas Horton;everybody called him Jamie. He had his mother's eyes and Nathan's features and dark hair and was as lively as could be. Mel firmly took the discarded empty beer can he was trying to play with away from him. 'You're not doing that on my watch!' she said, picking him up.

Bo and Carly were having a barbecue outside their cottage and the family were very much present. Sami's children ran round in delight; Ciara, Claire and Theo as well while the babies were under the adults' firm eye. With the events of the past firmly behind them, they was nothing but love and laughter in the air. On their return to Salem, the family had given Carly a very warm welcome, even though they were disappointed they missed the actual wedding. Frankie had given his blessing, he and Nicholas reconciling with Bo. As for Hope, making her peace with the irreversible situation, moved on with her life and now in a relationship with a lawyer who recently moved to Salem with his son. Aiden Jennings was a widower and seemed to adore Hope (Lord knows why; was Mel's scathing remark) and Bo wasgenuinely happy for her. She did make her mistakes but it was good she wouldn't be alone either and Carly agreed with him.

It was a perfect picture day. Daniel, Shawn Douglas and Roman heatedly arguing over a latest match; Nathan, Brady and Nicholas joining in. Abe, EJ and Justin on politics; the women trying to decide on the next book for book club, Mel and Carly reluctant but active members to their husbands' great amusement. Bo and Frankie at the grill, Carly walking by and pressing a kiss on his mouth, Summer on her hip; one small arm around her mother's neck.

Every morning Bo woke up with Carly next to him, he counted his blessings; remembering the fateful night he first laid eyes on the beautiful spirited woman and the moment he'd dashed to the airport to stop her from leaving forever. With Summer, their world was complete. The years had gone by but Carly and Bo will always remain the same; the princess and the sailor… and each other's _eternal flame_.

 **THE END**


End file.
